Chaos
by WinterKit18
Summary: What happens if each of the Battle Force 5 members have younger siblings? What happens when they all come to visit at the same time? Chaos, and lots of it. Join these two teams on new adventures, and stress of being a sibling.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. But I do own all the younger siblings of our favorite racing group. Please enjoy.

* * *

"No!" screamed Sharron in a British accent.

"You're going to visit your brother over in America and that's final," her mother said as she walked out of the room.

"Oh cheer up luv," Simon started, "you can now go and annoy Stanford with your constant whining."

"Why can't you go?" Sharron demanded.

"Because I didn't set fire to our cousin's house," Simon said as he sat down on the dark purple bed spread.

"It wasn't my fault! It's not my fault they had curtains by the fire place. All I did was brush up against them!" she huffed.

"You expect mum and dad to believe that? Come on Shar, think of a new excuse. You can't say everything was an accident. Like you accidently totaled your car," Simon said.

"So mum is making you take me to the airport?" Sharron asked as she finished putting her clothes in her large suitcase.

"Yep," Simon said as he grabbed the large suitcase, zipped it, and started walking down the hall.

"Can I drive?" Sharron asked as she ran after her brother. No matter what, Sharron had always been able to bring out the caring sides of both of her older brothers. She looks almost exactly like them, except her hair is longer, and she's sixteen.

"Nope," he said.

"Come on! I'm a better driver than you and Stanford combined," Sharron complained.

"I don't care. The last time I let you drive my car got totaled because you decided to go racing in it," Simon said as he put the suitcase in the trunk.

"I was challenged to a street race, what was I supposed to do?" she huffed as she got into her brother's car.

"You do realize that this is another reason they are sending away, right?" Simon said as he got in as well.

"So they're sending me away because they love me?" Sharron asked, the disgust was clearly heard in her voice.

"You're missing the point. You have been in five accidents in the last three months. They've all been because of your addiction to racing. Mum and dad don't know what to do anymore," Simon said as loving and straight forward as possible.

"So because Stanford said that he wanted to see me, I now have to go to America," she huffedas she leaned back in her seat.

"Hey you'll be back in a few months?" Simon said. "And think of it this way, you'll get to see beautiful scenery."

"I will?" Sharron asked genuinely curious.

"No," he laughed. The next few minutes were a blur as Isaac drove towards the airport. "You going to be okay?" he asked as he pulled up to curb.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I already have my plane tickets and things should be fine," Sharron said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, call me when you land. Don't tell mum, but there should be a car waiting for you. Everything is in your name," Simon said.

"What?! Thank you, thank you!" Sharron said as she hugged her brother, before racing off into the airport to head for America.

* * *

"You're going to be late!" shouted man.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you," said a teenager paying more attention to his phone than to where he was going.

"Jonathon put down your phone before you-" said his mother as he ran into a wall. "You know, spending time with you brothers is going to hopefully help," said Mrs. Cortez.

"I don't need to spend time with my brothers to fix me," Jonathon said as he rubbed his nose. He was built like Spinner. He had a wiry frame and brown hair.

"You spending time with them will be for the best," she said.

"In case you forgot, Sherman and Spinner left because they were addicted to their games," Jonathon huffed as he walked outside.

"Yes well, you will have a lot of fun hanging out with them," Mrs. Cortez said as hugged her son good bye.

"Dad, you can't be seriously sending me away!" Jonathon asked shocked.

"It's for your own good," he said as he watched a black limo pull up.

"Bye bye Jonathon," shouted a small girl as she ran up and clinged to the teenager's leg. She was about five years old.

"No! You can't make me go," he shouted in disbelief.

"You're going for at least two months," his mother said sternly.

"But!" Jonathon said as his parents dragged him towards the limo.

"Jonathon! You are sixteen, grow up and quit acting like a child," his mother said.

Thinking fast, his father yanked Jonathon's phone out of his hand and tossed it into the open car door and onto the seat.

"Hey!" Jonathon shouted as he dived into the car to protect his phone.

As Jonathon dived into the limo, Mr. Cortez shut the door and allowed the limo to speed off.

"Hey!" Jonathon shouted as he looked out of the tinted car window. "Great, now I get to go suffer with my older brothers, could this day get any worse?"

* * *

"Marken! Marken!" yelled a women.

"Yes," a boy said as he popped up behind his mother.

"You are just like you older sister Agura, always so stealthy when you're sneaking up on me," she said as she hugged her son with a smile on her face.

Marken just beamed at his mother, he always loved to make her smile.

"Are you ready to go?" his mother asked.

"Yep everything is all packed," Marken said as he looked over his shoulder towards the small suit case and backpack.

"You're going to have a wonderful time with your sister," his mother gushed.

"I'm really excited to be able to see what Agura has been up for the last couple of years," Marken said with pride. He had always looked up to Agura no matter what. He even got teased about how his older sister was his hero.

"Are you going to be okay for the flight over?" she asked.

"Yes mom, I will be fine," Marken said kindly.

"Oh I know," Mrs. Ibaden said.

"Hey I'm fifteen, I'll be alright," Marken said.

"Well, have a safe drive to the airport," she said as she hugged her son good bye one more time.

"I will," Marken said as he let go of his mother as reached for his stuff.

"I almost forgot, I have arranged for a brand new bike to be waiting for you," she said.

"Mom, you didn't have to," Marken said as he turned around to face his mother.

"I know, but you needed a new one and this way you'll have a motorcycle there already waiting for you."

"Thank you mom," Marken said as he walked back up the front porch steps and hugged his mother again. "I'll see you in two months."

* * *

"EriKa are you packed yet!" yelled a woman from the base of a set of stairs.

"Almost," Erika replied.

"Erika Alexandra Dalton, you are going to be late!" Mrs. Dalton yelled.

"You ready to go?" came Erica's voice from the front door.

"What have I told you about climbing down the side of the house?" her mother scolded.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal," Erika whined.

"You are so much like A.J., he always said the same thing to me," the older woman said as she took her daughter into her arms. "Say hello to your brother for me."

"I will mom," Erika said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Make sure you write to me at least once a week," Mrs. Dalton said sternly.

"Mom! I'm just visiting A.J., it'll be like when I was younger and went to summer camp," Erika complained.

"But you'll be gone for a lot longer, and you'll be out of the country," she said.

"I promise that as soon as I get there, I will call you," Erika said.

"Why did you both have to grow up so fast?" Mrs. Dalton said as she took Erika back into her arms.

"We all can't stay that little kid forever," Erica said as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Ok, now when you finally land, I'll have a jeep there waiting for you. It's in your name," she said.

"Mom you know we can't afford a new vehicle," Erika said.

"No, this has been something that I have been saving up for since you were born," she said. "So think of it as an early sweet sixteen birthday present."

"Is it an open one?" Erika asked excitedly.

"You'll have to wait and see," her mother said as she hugged Erika one last time.

"I'll see you in a few months," Erika shouted as she walked up to the waiting taxi.

* * *

"Devin are you ready to go," a man asked his son as he walked into the main room of the house.

"I do not see why I have to go and see Tezz," the teenage boy answered.

"Because your brother invited you to stay with him," the man answered.

"What? Tezz leaves for a few years and now he thinks that inviting me to come visit him will make everything better," Devin shouted in frustration. "No, dad, I'm not going."

"Your brother is trying to make amends," his father said.

"I don't care! Tezz should have just stayed dead!" Devin yelled.

"He is trying, the least we can do is give him a chance to redeem himself," the teenager's father answer.

"Then you go, because I'm not," Devin said.

"You think for a moment that I don't remember burying my oldest? Or losing you mother to grief over the fact that she thought Tezz was dead? No, I remember very clearly everything. Don't you think for a moment that I don't wish to see your brother," Devin's father said.

"But why now?" Devin asked broken.

"I do not know. That is something that you will have to ask him yourself," he said. "Now it's time for you to go."

Choking back tears, Devin nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll be back in a few months."

"See you then," his father said as he hugged his son goodbye.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm ready," shouted a teenage boy from the front door.

"You're going to love America Zane," said Mrs. Takazumi.

"I hope so!" Zane said as he tried to hold in his excitement. He had been dreaming of getting to go see Zoom and America for a while. He never understood why Master Takeyasu would send Zen instead of himself to bring back Zoom.

"Please behave yourself, we do not need a letter from your brother saying that he never wants you to come back," his mother said.

"Come on, it's like you do not trust me?" Zane said with a smile on his face.

"Not for a minute," his father said with a slight smile on his face.

"I promise that I'll be good," Zane said

"When is your flight leaving?" Mrs. Takazumi asked.

"Not for a few hours but I figured that I would get to the airport early," Zane said.

"Well, have a safe trip and call us when you land so we know that you made it safely," she said as she hugged he son one more time.

"I love you to mom," he said as he hugged his mother back.

* * *

"Jason are you ready to go?" asked Mrs. Wheeler.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Jason said as he walked down a set of steps.

For a moment, Mrs. Wheeler thought that she was looking at her oldest, Vert, not Jason. Holding back tears, Mrs. Wheeler took Jason into her arms and said, "I hope you have fun hanging with your brother."

Hearing the tears in his mother's voice, Jason leaned away and said, "I don't have to go. I can stay here."

"No, you and your sister are going to visit Vert," Mrs. Wheeler said shaking her head and choking back tears.

"Where is Jenna?" Jason asked.

"She's outside waiting for you," Mrs. Wheeler replied.

"Mom we don't have to go," Jason tried to insist.

"No, this will be great for both of you," she said. "Jenna hasn't been the same since Vert left. Hopefully now she'll be better."

"Okay," Jason said as he walked outside to see if his twin sister was ready.

"Have a safe trip you two," their mother called.

"We will," Jason said as he turned around and waved.

"I don't see why I have to go," Jenna huffed as she tied down her backpack to the back end of her motorcycle. "Vert invited you, not me."

"Because, mom won't let me go unless you come with," Jason said as he did the same with his backpack.

"Whatever," she said as she mounted her scarlet motorcycle.

"Just try and behave," Jason said as he revved up his engine and took off to where their brother was waiting for them at.

"Whatever you say big brother," Jenna muttered under her breath as she sped off after Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, one thing, I did want to let you know. Each person left at a different time when they were heading to Handler Corners. They all just arrived at the same time.

* * *

Sharron paid no attention to anyone else around her as she existed the plane, her only thought was to see her brand new car. As she weaved herself through the crowded airport, she looked for where her luggage would come out at. Following the confusing signs she made her way to the luggage drop off area.

"They better not have lost my bag," she grumbled as she readjusted her backpack that currently held her laptop and a few other things.

"I know the feeling," said a teenager in a Russian accent to her left.

Jumping slightly in fright, Sharron looked at the person who interrupted her thoughts. "You're from Russia?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"What gave it away?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sorry," Sharron said as she refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm Devin by the way," Devin persisted.

"Sharron," she said as she looked over at the teen she just met.

"So what brings you here to the United States?" he asked as he watched the many bags go around on a belt.

"My brother, you?" she asked as she spotted her dark purple suitcase.

"Same," Devin said as he picked up his black and orange suitcase the same time Sharron did.

"Well I hope you enjoy your visit," Sharron said with a smile as she left with her suitcase in tow.

As Sharron walked away, she started looking at the signs again. Not having any real idea of where she was going, she simply looked for a cars help desk. They were bound to know something. After about 5 minutes of walking all over the place she finally found the desk that she was looking for.

"Excuse me?" Sharron asked as she walked up to the lady at the desk. "I just flew in and my brother said that I should have a car waiting for me."

"What's your name sweetheart?" the woman asked kindly.

"Sharron Rhodes," Sharron answered.

"Ah yes, right here. You are parked in lot 3 C row 10," she said as she handed Sharron a set of car keys.

"Thanks," Sharron said as she took the keys and headed out towards the lot.

* * *

"Great, how am I supposed to get to Tezz now?" Devin asked himself as he walked in the same direction as the girl Sharron went.

As he was walking Devin noticed a man holding a sign with his name on it. He looked to be some sort of chauffeur. As Devin ventured closer, the man asked him, "Are you Devin Volitov?"

"Yes," Devin answered as he regripped his backpack.

"Will you please follow me," the man ordered as he walked away.

Having no other option, Devin followed the man. "So who sent you?" Devin asked as he caught up with the man.

"A Miss Sage sent me to pick you up and take you to a Tezz Volitov in Handler Corners," the man said as he exited the airport. "Here you are sir," the man said as he held open the car door for Devin to get in.

Taking the cue, Devin got into the limo and waited to be taken to where ever Handler Corners was.

* * *

"This is so awesome!" exclaimed Erika as she walked towards the luggage claim area.

"First time in America?" a boy asked.

"Yep, not only that, I also get to see my older brother!" she shouted.

"Me too," he replied. "Name's Zane, you?"

"Erika Dalton," she said toning her voice down.

"Cool, where's your brother?" Zane asked.

"Some place called Handler Corners," she said with a smile on her face.

"No way, that's where my brother is!" Zane said excitedly.

"Awesome! I haven't seen my brother for over a year," she said as she grabbed her bag.

"Awe man that sucks. I haven't seen mine in about two and half," Zane said as he grabbed his bag and started walking with Erica.

"Hey you have a ride to Handler Corners?" Erika asked as she wheeled her suitcase behind her.

"No," Zane admitted.

"Well since we're going to the same place, you want a ride?" Erika asked her new friend.

"Sure, if it's not a problem," Zane said. The last thing he wanted to do was impose on a girl that he had just met.

"It's no problem," she said excitedly.

"Okay," Zane said with a smile.

"Well there is a slight problem. I have no idea where to find my car," she admitted.

"Well let's find a car service desk and go from there," Zane said as he started looking for signs to help their journey.

After about two minutes of wondering around they found the desk and waited behind a tall red headed girl.

"I can help whoever is next," the lady said as the red head bounded away.

"Yes, my name is Erika Dalton, and my mom said that I have a jeep here?" Erica said.

"Okay," she said as she typed away on her computer. "Here you are. You are in lot 3 C row 10."

"Thank you," Erika said excitedly as she took her set of keys and headed out towards the parking lot.

* * *

To say that Marken was excited would be an understatement. He was ecstatic as he walked through the airport. Having already found his bag he made his way towards the car desk to get his bike. He had to wait in line behind a pair of teenagers that looked to be the same age as himself.

"Next," the lady called as the pair ran off in a hurry.

"Yes, my name is Marken Ibaden and I'm supposed to have a vehicle here waiting for me," he said.

"Okay, it looks like you are in lot 3 C row 10 as well. If you hurry you should be able to follow the two that just left from here. Or you can follow he signs," the lady said as she handed him his keys.

Nodding his head in thanks, he took off in the direction that he watched the other two leave in.

After a minute of being lost, Marken found the signs that pointed him in the direction of lot 3 C.

"Row 10, row 10," Marken muttered as he walked the lot.

He had found the row the same time a girl screamed in excitement.

"No way, he got me a dark purple Chevrolet Corvette Stingray!" the girl squealed as she jumped into her car.

Chuckling to himself, Marken made his way down the row towards his bike. He didn't even hesitate as he walked up to the Yamaha YZF R1. He knew it was for him. After all, it was a dark green, almost black, in color. There was no doubt.

"Yes!" exclaimed another girl to his right. "A silver Jeep Wrangler Rubicon!"

"You always wanted one?" a boy asked.

"Are you kidding me? This is my dream car!" she continued to scream.

"Well let's go, standing here isn't going to break this puppy in and get us closer to Handler Corners," the boy said as he put his suitcase in the back of the jeep.

"You guys are going to Handler Corners?" Marken asked as he approached the two.

"Yep!" Erika said excitedly as she took down all the covers off the jeep.

"Same here," Marken said.

"Sweet, my name's Zane and that's Erika," Zane said as he pointed to himself and then pointed with his thumb towards the girl scurrying around the jeep.

"You guys have any idea where Handler Corners?" Marken asked.

"Nope, but that is why we have GPS," Erika said as she pointed towards the small screen in her jeep.

"Hey do you mind if I put my suitcase in you jeep? I don't have room on my bike for it," Marken asked.

"Sure, go right ahead," Erika said as she got into her jeep.

"Did I hear you correctly, you three are heading towards Handler Corners?" the girl in the Stingray asked.

"Yep," Zane said.

"Well do you mind if I follow, my GPS is acting up," she asked.

"Nope, go right ahead," Erika said. "Well, are we ready to get this show on the road?" Erika asked as she jumped into the driver seat.

"Nope, let's go!" Zane shouted.

* * *

"Uhhh, driver, how much longer?" Jonathon asked as he flopped against the back seat.

As usual the driver said nothing. He had barely moved at all. Jonathon had long since grown bored of trying to annoy the driver. Nothing he did seemed to even phase the driver.

"How much longer?" Jonathon asked once more for good measure.

* * *

"Jason how much farther?" Jenna asked in annoyance.

"We'll be there soon," Jason said from where he was parked alongside of the road with his sister.

"I don't get it. Why is Vert having us meet him in the middle of nowhere?" Jenna asked as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"No clue," Jason said as he looked around the salt flats.

"Hey what's that?" Jenna asked a clouds of dust were being sprayed into the air.

"No idea, but they're heading to the same place that we are," Jason said as he remounted his Honda CBR1100XX Blackbird.

"We racing them?" Jenna asked as she did the same to her Blackbird.

"Of course," Jason said as he waited for the other vehicles to catch up.

"Well, then let's have ourselves a race," Jenna said as she revved her engine in excitement.

"I'm guess the usual wage," Jason said as he put on his helmet.

"I say double or nothing," Jenna responded as she did the same.

"Deal," Jason shouted as a silver jeep flew past him. He didn't let anymore pass him as he was off.

"Showoff," Jenna yelled as she took off as well.

"Whoa, look at them go," Zane said as deep red Blackbird flew past them followed by a scarlet one.

"Hold on," Erika said as she shifted gears to catch up to the two speed demons.

"If it's a race you want, then a race you'll get," Sharron said as she fell out of line and shifted gears.

"Oh no you don't," Marken said as he sped up as well.

It turned, very quickly, into an all-out race of who could reach the unknown destination first.

It took Sharron no time at all to catch up to the unknown drivers.

"Oh no you don't" Jenna mutter as she sped up, leaving the Stingray choking on her dust. All that was left was to pass her brother.

"You'll have to do better than that," Jason muttered as he sped up as well.

Laughing, Marken easily passed Erika as he sped up to catch the rest of the group.

"Hey, hey," Zane said as he watched everyone pass them.

"Sorry, I maybe fast, but they're faster," Erika said.

"Oh yea!" Jason shouted as he crossed the unknown boundary line.

"That was great!" Jenna shouted as she slowed to a stop.

"Wow, I never would have thought that I could have this much fun already," Sharron said as she jumped out of her car. "My name's Sharron."

"I'm Jenna, and that's my older twin brother Jason," Jenna said.

"I'm Marken," said the teen on the deep green Yamaha.

"That was so awesome!" Erika shouted as she jumped from her jeep. "Jenna! Jason!" she exclaimed when she saw who was driving the Blackbirds. "Now I don't feel bad for losing to the Speed Demon Twins."

"It's been awhile!" Jenna shouted as she ran up and hugged her best friend.

"You know each other?" Zane asked.

"Yep our older brothers are best friends, so we became best friends," Erika said as she side hugged Jenna.

"Hey who's that?" Marken asked as he watched to limo's pull up.

Well one pulled up and let its passenger out. The other flung its occupant out onto the ground with all his belongings.

"Devin?" Sharron asked shocked. She wasn't expecting to ever see the Russian again.

"Hey," he said.

"Yo!" the other occupant shouted after the speeding limo. "You broke my phone!"

"Oh boy," Zane muttered under his breath.

"Man there isn't even a signal out here," Jonathon complained as he looked at the cracked screen.

"Of course not, you're in the middle of nowhere," Jason with an eyebrow raised.

"Awe man, people are expecting JonKnightBlazer to be the first online tonight for the grand finale," Jonathon said.

"Your name is JonKnightBlazer?" Jenna asked with both her eye brows raised.

"Of course not. It's Jonathon, but my screen name in Jon-" Jonathon started.

"I got it!" Jenna yelled.

"So you all got letters saying to come to this exact spot?" Zane asked.

A general yes or yep went up from everyone in the group.

"Why were we told to come here?"Marken asked.

"No idea," Jenna said as she scanned the area around them.

As they were talking, a blue portal opened up behind them. As the group turned around to watch the strange sight, five cars came racing out of it.

"Lock it down Zoom," Vert ordered as he came to a sudden stop, his attention was on the portal and not on the group of young teens behind him. None of the Battle Force 5 had noticed the presence behind them.

"Oh yea, another successful mis-" Zoom started as he turned to face Vert, but his eyes landed instead on the group of awe struck teens.

"Zoom what's-" Vert asked as he followed the scout's line of sight to behind him.

Jenna, being the first to recover, yelled out in frustration, "What the hell was that!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, it been forever since I last saw my sister," A.J. said as he and the rest of the Battle Force 5 sat around their usual table at Zeke's.

"I here you there," Agura said. "I feel bad for not really talking to my younger brother." Sure Agura had sent letters home to her family, but that was it. She hadn't gone home in over two years.

"I'm kind of scared to go home," Zoom started. "After what happened with Zen, I have no idea how my parents will react once they see me. I mean, I flaked on my responsibilities back home."

"I bet our brother doesn't even miss us," Spinner said, thinking of his younger brother that was more addicted to gaming than himself.

"Why not?" Zoom asked as he took a drink.

"He's more addicted to games than Spinner. His exact words the day we left were, 'I don't need human contact, I need games,'" Sherman said.

"Well my little sister is an angel," Stanford exclaimed. "She is absolutely perfect."

"Perfect? Really?" Agura scoffed. "You want to see a perfect sibling, take a look at my younger brother."

"Tezz, you have any younger siblings?" A.J. asked before Agura and Stanford could start fighting.

"I have a younger brother," the Russian said. "I have not talked to him in some time. I believe, he believes that I am dead."

"Yea well I kind of abandoned mine," Vert said, as he refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"It wasn't your fault," A.J. persisted. He had heard the story time and time again, and always said the same thing. "Your mom wanted to leave and you wanted to wait for your dad to come home."

"No, I was the oldest and so I should have gone," Vert said as he got up from where he was sitting and left.

"What did we do?" Zoom asked.

"It's not you," A.J. said as his eyes lingered on the path that his best friend just walked. "After his dad left, Vert's mom wanted to leave Handler Corners. Vert, hoping that someday his dad would come back, had a fight with his mom. His mom left and took Vert's younger siblings with her. Vert hasn't seen or heard from his family in over 4 years. He also said some things to his younger sister that he really regrets."

* * *

Vert didn't even slow down until he came to a stop in his usual parking place in the Hub. Even then, he walked directly from them Saber to his room. He ignored Sage as she came walking up to him. What was he thinking? Bringing up old wounds that he thought had disappeared. As Vert entered his home he listened to his door slide shut as he walked to a wall and slid down it. He did nothing but just sit there, sit there and think about the day his family left.

* * *

**Flashback**

"No! I'm not going!" Vert shouted at his mother.

"Vert, we've already had this discussion. We're leaving," she said as she continued to pack up the rest of the odds and ends that hadn't been packed yet.

"No, you've just told me what we're doing, and I'm not going," Vert said.

"We're leaving," his mother said as the final word.

"And what if dad comes back?" Vert demanded. "What if he comes back and wants to see us?"

"He's not coming back!" she yelled before she could stop herself.

"You don't know that!" he shouted back.

"If he loved us, he wouldn't have left," Mrs. Wheeler said as she slowly folded the towel in her hands.

"Maybe he left because of you!" Vert shouted as he ran out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Mom?" Jason asked as he walked into the kitchen to see his mother with tears running down her cheek.

"Hey sweetheart," Mrs. Wheeler said as she put on a fake smile and used her free hand to dry her tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked up to his mother.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, straining to keep the fake smile.

Knowing his mother was lying, Jason went up and wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. "It's going to be okay," he whispered.

At that moment she could no longer hold the tears back.

"Vert!" Jenna shouted as she chased after her older brother. "Vert!"

"Go back to mom Jenna," Vert ordered without looking at his sister.

"Vert I want to stay with you," she said as she finally caught up to him. "I want to stay and wait for dad."

Taking a deep breath, Vert refused to turn and meet his sister's eye. "Well I don't want you," he said. He knew that the best place for Jenna would to be with their mom. He barely had a way to take care of himself, there would be no way he could take care himself and Jenna.

"What?" she asked as she stopped short.

"I said, I don't want you," he said again.

"But," she said heartbroken.

"What do you not understand about the fact that I don't love you?" Vert shouted as he turned to face her. Vert watched as she battled with different emotions. He watched her go from happy, to heartbroken, to confusion, and then to hatred.

"I hate you!" she yelled as she ran off, her eye full of tears.

Vert was disgusted with himself. He had just hurt the one person that always looked up to him. The person that he would do anything to protect. The one person that meant the world to him.

* * *

"Attention Battle Force 5, there is a storm shock opening," came Sage's voice, breaking through Vert's memory.

Shaking his head, Vert cleared his thoughts before he raced to the Saber. "Choper, Tangler, Reverb, and Gearslammer, you're with me," Vert ordered as soon as he had his ear piece on and racing through the Hub.

"Vert are you sure you should go?" A.J. asked over the coms.

"I'm fine," Vert said as raced out of the Hub to meet up with the rest of the team.

It wasn't long until he and the rest of the team were speeding towards the storm shock at top speed. They hit the storm shock in no time and were then racing across what looked to be a desert. Their tires kicking up dust as they went.

"Okay, you know the drill. Let's find us a battle key," Vert said as he raced across the hard packed sand.

"Does anyone else see those clouds?" Agura asked as she turned her head to look at Vert.

"Scared of getting wet?" Stanford teased.

"No, but the only reason why we can drive this easily is because the sand is like a road. We add water to the mix and we won't be able to drive," she said.

"Agura's right, we need to find the battle key before the rain comes," Vert said. "Stanford, I need an echo map of this zone."

"One echo map coming right up," Stanford said.

"Guys there's something coming this way," Zoom said as he circled back to the group.

"I have nothing one my map," Stanford said.

"Well whatever it is, it's kicking up a lot of dust," Zoom said.

"You got the battle keys location yet?" Vert asked.

"Yes!" Stanford shouted as he took a sharp turn to his left.

After about a minute of following Stanford, they came upon a rather large jungle. At the edge, Stanford came to a stop.

"How much father?" Vert asked.

"Should be close," Stanford said as he got out of the Reverb with a map of where the battle key should be. A few mission's before, Sage had given him a new device that allowed him to take an echo map and let him walk with it.

"How close is close?" Zoom asked as he watched both the cloud and the dust get closer.

"About 500 yards straight in from this location," Stanford said.

"Okay, Agura you're with us. A.J. and Zoom, keep an eye on both threats for now," Vert said as he got out of the Saber and started following Stanford into the jungle.

"Well this is where it should be," Stanford said as he approach the spot on the map of where the battle key should've been.

"It's not here," Agura stated as she looked around.

"Well this is where it's supposed to be," Stanford said back.

"Guys, hurry up," Zoom said over the com in Vert's ear.

Looking around, Vert finally spotted it about 30 feet up into one of the tallest trees. "Agura, you think that you could climb that?" Vert asked he pointed up into the tree towards the battle key.

"No problem," she said as she easily started to scale the tree towards the battle key. "Got," she said as she grabbed the battle key and then easily made her way back down.

"We're on our way out," Vert said.

* * *

As Zoom sat there on the Chopper looking at the dust, he noticed that all though the dust was getting closer and there seemed to be less and less.

"A.J., what would kick up dust, but then also get less and less?" Zoom asked. He was already dreading the answer.

"Come on, you know I hate riddles," A.J. said as he stared at the now fast approaching storm clouds.

"Whatever is coming at us is under ground and going deeper," Zoom said to A.J. "Guys, hurry up," he said over the com to Vert.

About a few minutes later Vert announced that they were on their way out. At the time the dust had completely vanished.

"You think that whatever that thing was, was running from the rain?" A.J. asked as he eye clouds that were almost directly over their heads.

"Yes," Zoom said as he looked around anxiously.

"We got the battle key," Vert said as they emerged from the jungle.

"Let's go," Zoom said.

"Oh come on," Stanford said.

"No, whatever that thing was that was coming at us is gone. We need to go," Zoom said.

"He's right," A.J. said as he slipped back into the Gearslammer.

"Okay, let's go home," Vert said as he took the battle key from Agura and jumped into the Saber.

"Owe!" Zoom hissed in pain as a drop of water hit his head before he had his helmet back on.

"Zoom what's wrong?" Vert asked from the Saber.

"A drop of rain hit me and it stung," Zoom said confused. He let out another hiss of pain as another drop hit him.

"Let's get out of here!" Vert ordered. If the rain was burning skin, he did not want so see what it was going to happen if it soaked through a shock suit.

They had never raced so quickly across a battle zone as they did at that moment. Every drop that hit them, either slowly started to sizzle on their vehicles or was one drop closer to soaking through Zoom's shock suit. They quickly approached their portal, and the battle key was fired at the portal.

As they raced through the portal, the only thoughts were to get through before it started to pour down rain. They made it through just before the clouds could no longer hold back all of the rain.

"Lock it down Zoom," Vert ordered as he came to a sudden stop. He was to relieved that they made it before it had started to pour.

"Oh yea, another successful mis-" Zoom started as he turned to face Vert, but his eyes were caught up on something thing behind his leader.

"Zoom what's-" Vert asked as he followed the scout's line of sight to behind him. He stopped mid-sentence in shock as to what he was seeing.

Jenna, being the first to recover, yelled out in frustration, "What the hell was that!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell was that?" Jenna yelled directly at Vert. As soon as she seen Vert, a wave of emotions hit her. Emotions that she had buried for years. As she stood there, eyes locked with Vert, everything came crashing down around her. The walls that had held back her emotions were crumbling under the hatred she felt.

"Jenna," Vert breathed out in shock of seeing his sister standing in front of him. Nothing else mattered at that point as he locked eyes with her.

"You!" she screamed. It took both Jason and Erika to hold her back from attacking her brother.

"Calm down," Jason ordered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me go! I hate him! Let me go!" Jenna screamed hysterically.

"Calm down, you're not thinking clearly," Erika said as she stepped in between Jenna's line of sight and held back Jenna.

"I hate him! I hate him!" she continued to scream and sob.

Everyone was shocked at the display that Jenna was putting on, all of them except for the Wheelers and the Daltons. They had known that this point was coming. But the rest of the Battle Force 5 were ready to step in front of Vert if this girl tried to attack Vert again.

A.J., seeing that Vert was still frozen in shock, walked over to the group. "Follow me," he ordered Jenna. Seeing that Jenna wasn't going to come willingly, he picked her up and carried her away from both of the groups. A.J. refused to stop walking until Jenna seemed to have calmed down.

"What was that?" Zane asked.

"Jenna has issues with her brother Vert," Erika said as she watched her brother walk away with her best friend.

"We could see that," Stanford said.

"What are you doing here?" Vert asked, finally finding words to speak.

"We all got letters inviting us to come here," Jason said, glaring at his brother. He knew that Vert had hurt Jenna, but he never knew it was that bad. After their fight, Jenna refused to even acknowledge Vert. She had destroyed all of her pictures of the two of them. To her, Vert was dead.

"Letters from who?" Agura asked.

"You," Marken said. "Each one of us got a letter saying that you wanted to see us and asked if we would come visit for two months."

"You got letters from us?" Zoom asked shocked.

"Yes, from you," Zane said. He was not liking the fact that his older brother sent him a letter and now was not remembering.

"Oh cut the crap," Sharron barked out of frustration.

"A real angel," Agura muttered to Stanford. "Well, we'll figure everything out latter," as she walked over and hugged her brother.

"Hey Agura," Marken said as he embraced his sister.

As soon as they hugged everyone else was set in motion.

"Hey Shar," Stanford said as he walked up to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Zane," Zoom said. He didn't know what to say to his younger brother.

"I'm not mad," Zane said as he gave Zoom a hug. "And neither is mom and dad."

"Where's Spinner and Sherman?" Jonathon asked as he stood there feeling awkward that his brothers were nowhere to be seen.

"They're back at where we're living," Agura said from where she stood by her brother's side.

"Is Tezz there as well?" Devin asked.

"Yes," Zoom said as he walked over with his brother.

"Jason," Vert greeted.

"Vert," Jason said. "You know, back when I got the letter from you. It made sense that you just sent the letter to me, but now I don't know," Jason said as he confronted his brother. "I mean, you didn't even send the letter!"

"Can we talk about this later?" Vert asked.

"No, I say we talk about this now," Jason said getting angry. "You left us, and left both mom and Jenna an emotional wreck. So I say we talk about this now."

"Jason," Erika as she broke up the fight before it turned into something more.

"Vert, you want to take this welcome party back to the Hub?" A.J. asked as he walked back to the group with Jenna in his wake.

* * *

"Are you calm?" A.J. asked as soon as they were a good distance away.

"Let me go," she ordered. She still sounded hurt, but no longer hysterical.

"I will when I know you aren't going to run back and attack Vert," A.J. said, his grip still firm.

"Fine," she breathed. She had a fleeting notion to try and run back to Vert, but she knew A.J. would just catch her again. He had always been faster than her, and so there was no doubt about him catching her.

"Now, you want to explain things to me?" A.J. asked as he slowly released the girl in his arms. He had heard the story many times from both Vert and Erika about what had happened, but he wanted Jenna to talk about it.

"I hate him," she said.

"You know why he left and didn't want you to stay, right?" A.J. asked.

"He said he didn't love me," she shouted as tears cascaded down her face. "He said that he didn't love me and didn't want me around."

"He said those things to protect you," A.J. said as lovingly as possible. "He knew that the best option was for you to go with your mom and live and not live with him."

"Then why did he say that he didn't love me?" she demanded. "Did he not know how much that hurt?"

"If he told you to go, would you have left?" A.J. asked.

"What?" Jenna asked as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks.

"If he had just told you that you had to go, would you have left or would you have stayed?" A.J. asked.

"I would have stayed" she shouted.

"Exactly! Vert knew that the best place for you was with your mom. So he had to break your heart to get you to leave," he said. "Please Jenna, give him another chance while you're here."

"I hate him," she said, but this time without conviction.

"I know, but try," A.J. said. "If not for anyone else, at least try for me," he said with a smile.

Looking at A.J.'s face, she couldn't help but have a small smile. "Okay," she said.

"There we go," he teased. "Now let's head back to the others."

"A.J.," Jenna started.

"Yea," he said.

"I'm glad to see you again," she said to the older teen that was like a brother to her.

"I'm glad to see you too kid," A.J. said with a smile.

"I'm a kid anymore," she whined like a child. "Jeez, I'm 15, I'll be 16 in two days"

"No!" he exclaimed mockingly.

"Shut up," she said as she walked behind him.

"What are you doing?" A.J. asked confused.

"I really don't want to confront Vert again," Jenna said.

"Vert, you want to take this welcome party back to the Hub?" A.J. asked as he and Jenna walked up to the now combined group.

Nodding his head, Vert heading back towards the Saber. Risking a glance, Vert looked back towards his sister, but she refused to take her eyes off of the ground.

"You need a ride?" Zoom asked Zane.

"No, I'll ride with Erika still," Zane said.

"Devin, you want a ride?" Sharron asked as she walked over to her car.

"Sure," he said as he followed.

"Can I get a ride?" Jonathon mumbled to Erika as he realized that he was without transportation back to his brothers.

"Sure," she said as she walked back towards her Jeep.

"Follow us," Zoom said as he jumped on to the Chopper.

"Where are we going?" asked Marken.

"You'll see," Agura said as she walked past him to the Tangler.

"Come on!" Erika shouted from her Jeep.

"Slow down and enjoy life!" A.J. shouted back to her with a smile on his face as he got into Gearslammer.

"You okay?" Jason asked as he out on his helmet.

Taking a deep breath, Jenna responded with, "I'm fine," as she put on her helmet as well.

Nodding, Jason took off after the line of vehicles.

Jenna watched as the vehicle all took off. She didn't want to follow just yet. She wanted time to sort out her emotions before she would have to see Vert again. As the trail of dust lingered in the air, Jenna could tell directly where they were heading to, and she was in no mood to go back there at that moment. Deciding she needed some cheering up, Jenna took off towards the one place that she could get it.

The giant neon pizza loomed over her head as she pulled into the small diner. Of course she would come here, this was the once place that she always went when she lived in Handler Corners.

"Zeke?" Jenna called out as she walked into the all but vacant diner. The only person sitting in the whole room was Sheriff Johnson, the last person she wanted to see there.

"Well now, if it isn't little Jenna," Zeke said as he came out from the backroom before Sheriff Johnson could respond.

"Hey Zeke," Jenna beamed happily now that there was someone else in the room.

"I'm guessing the usual?" Zeke said as he walked over to start making her a strawberry and banana milkshake.

"Yep," Jenna said as she went over and sat down at the booth that her family used to all sit at. As she sat there, she her thoughts started to remember all the different times that she had spent in here.

"Here you go," Zeke said as he brought the milkshake over to Jenna.

"Thanks," Jenna said. Jenna became so lost in thought that she lost track of. All of her different memories, good and bad, flashed through her mind. She remembered how Vert had brought her here after her first school fight.

* * *

**Flashback **

"So what happened?" Vert asked as he slid into the booth.

"He started it," Jenna huffed as she slid in next. She was only in first grade at the time and Vert was in fifth.

"That's not what I asked," Vert said as Zeke brought them each their milkshakes.

"This boy said that girls can't become racers," she said as she took a sip of her favorite strawberry and banana shake.

"So you hit him?" Vert asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not until he said girls should only where dresses and be pretty," Jenna said.

"So what's wrong with that?" Vert asked.

"He said that I had to give up on ever becoming a racer," Jenna said like it was a fate worse than death.

"Wait, who did you beat up?" Vert asked.

"I don't know, I think it was William Smith," Jenna said.

"So you're telling me you took on a fifth grader and won?" Vert asked.

"Yep!" Jenna said with a huge smile on her face.

"You are one of kind sis," Vert said as he took a drink of his strawberry shake.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"You know, that's where I usually sit," Vert said as he nudged Jenna out of her thoughts.

Without looking at him, she slid farther into the booth to let Vert sit down.

"You ever going to talk to me?" Vert asked.

"Did it hurt?" Jenna asked, trying to keep all of her emotions under control.

"Yes, and every moment since," Vert said as he stared at the table.

"Then why? Why did you?" Jenna asked as she still refused to look at him.

"I never knew if dad was coming home and I didn't want you to waste your life waiting," Vert said.

"I didn't care. Yes I wanted dad to come home, but I wanted you more," Jenna sobbed as she turned and looked at Vert. "I wanted you still in my life."

"I know and I realized that too late," Vert said.

"Why didn't you come with us?" Jenna asked.

"I guess that I always thought that dad would come home, and I wanted to be there when he did," Vert said. "Jenna I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"I know," Jenna said as she threw her arms around her brother and sobbed into his chest. She had been waiting for this day for a while.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Vert said after a few minutes of letting Jenna cry.

"Where are we going?" Jenna hiccupped.

"You'll find out," Vert said. "Hey Zeke, put her shake on my tab," he said as he walked out of the door.

"You have a tab?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea well, the team loves pizza," Vert said as he got into the Saber.

"Where did you get the car?" Jenna asked as she mounted her Blackbird.

"That's what I wanted to show you.

* * *

"Whoa!" Zane said as Erika came to stop.

"I see you all received my letters," Sage said as she walked over to the new arrivals.

"You sent us the letters?" Marken asked he looked around the Hub.

"Yes I did," she said as she walked over to one of her computers.

"Why?" Agura asked.

"Because, I have developed new technology that will allow me to create more sentient chips for more vehicles. We will now be able to send more than five people into a battle zone at one time. Also into multiple zones at the same time," Sage said as she typed away at her computer.

"So you mean we'll be able to go through two storm shocks at the same time?" Zoom asked

"Hey I'm going to go find Jenna," Vert whispered to A.J.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes," Vert said as he left the Hub.

"Hey you're back!" Spinner shouted as he walked into the room.

"Sage, I believe-" Tezz started as he ran into the room after Spinner. Tezz stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his younger brother. He had been working on a project and hadn't heard the intruder alarm go off on his computer.

"Hey Tezz," Devin said.

"Man, is that your brother?" Spinner asked.

Before Tezz could reply Jonathon said, "I can't even get any Wi-Fi down here either."

"Jonathon?" Spinner asked confused as to why his brother was here. "Why are you here?"

"If you would kindly let me finish," Sage said. "As I was saying. I decided that we would need more people for the team. So I contacted a sibling from each of your families and invited them here."

"Is that why Jenna didn't get a letter, because you only wanted one of us?" Jason asked. "Because if that is the case, then I'm leaving."

"What?" Sage asked confused. She had looked at both of the profiles from each and decided that it would be best if Jenna did not come. She thought the girl was too impulsive and out of control. Plus, she did not know how she would react to Vert. Her brother on the other hand, he was wise, strong, and a great leader. She was positive that Jason would be the best one to be on the new team.

"If Jenna can't join, then I'm not joining," Jason said. "We may fight, but she is still my sister and I want her here."

"Agreed," Erika said. "If Jenna can't join then I'm out."

A.J. was proud of his sister. Here she was, she would rather not be part of team than not have her best friend.

"Jenna should be allowed to join," Zane said. He had only just met her, but he trusted Erika's judgment and if she didn't want in without the other girl, than he didn't want part of it.

"Fine," Sage said. She did not want to lose part of the team already.

* * *

So many questions were running through Jenna's mind as she followed Vert across the Salt flats. Not much had changed since she had last been here. It was the same old place that she always wanted to call home forever. As the two of the zipped across the open area, Jenna let her mind wonder.

Jenna was knocked back to reality as her bike felt like something was wrong. And that something was the fact she was no longer on Earth with Vert.

"Vert," Jenna asked uncertainly, "where are we?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Vert, where are we?" Jenna asked as she took a look around the small jungle clearing.

"Vandal," Vert said as he watched the portal close behind them. He got out of the Saber and took a look around. Sighing to himself, he looked over at his sister. She was not going to like the fact that they were stuck here for a while. "Ahh," Vert let out a cry of pain as he was hit with a crossbow bolt in his shoulder.

"Subspecies!" Kalus shouted as he and a few other Vandals came running towards them.

"Jenna, run," Vert ordered as he stood his ground. He knew that he wouldn't do much, but Jenna would be able get away.

Jenna took one look at Vert before she moved into action. She saw that Vert had been shot in his dominate shoulder, therefore making his whole arm useless. Thinking quickly she grabbed the useless hand and dragged Vert behind her as she ran off into the jungle. She knew it would cause him pain, and so she was hoping that it would cause him enough pain that he wouldn't fight back.

The pain from the crossbow bolt was bearable. But when Jenna yanked on his arm, it became excruciating. "Jenna stop," he ordered.

"No, not until we are safe," Jenna said as she continued to drag Vert behind her.

* * *

"Why aren't we chasing the subspecies?" Sever asked.

"What fun is hunting down a prey without giving it a sporting chance," Kalus said in delight. He was going to get revenge on the Battle Force 5 for destroying all of their vehicles. They still hadn't rebuilt their factory and power source.

"How long are we waiting?" Hatch asked as he danced around anxiously.

"We'll give them a little bit more time," Kalus said. "Krocomodo, go and tell the other vandals that we have a hunt. Bring back as many warriors as possible. Tell them whoever finds the subspecies will receive a great honor. And make sure they know that I want them back alive," Kalus ordered.

* * *

"Battle Force 5 there is a storm shock opening," Sage said.

"Alert Vert," Agura ordered. "A.J., Stanford, and Zoom you're with me."

"What about Vert?" Zoom asked.

"Scans show that Vert is already at the portal sight," Tezz said as he typed on a computer.

"If it's already open we have to move now," Agura said.

"It is too late, the portal is already closed," Sage said.

"How did it close that quickly?" Zoom shouted from the Chopper.

"Vert went through it," Tezz said. "Someone else also went through as well."

"Who?" A.J. demanded. He had a feeling that he knew exactly who it was.

Tezz did some more typing before he was able to bring up a picture of Jenna and Vert racing through the portal.

"No," Jason said.

"Why didn't she move," Erika demanded.

"She wasn't paying attention," Jason said as he studied the posture of his sister. He could read Jenna's posture like he was reading a book, partly because of the fact that he did identical things.

"How could she not be paying attention?" Sharron asked as she looked at the screen.

"Where are they?" Agura asked.

"Vandal," Tezz said.

"I hate that planet," Stanford exclaimed.

"Which is why you're not going," Agura said. "Spinner we're going to need the Buster, Zoom and Tezz you're with me. Sage, we're going to need a key for Vandal."

Nodding, Spinner ran off to find Sherman as quickly as possible. Tezz also nodded and headed towards the Splitwire. Sage ran off towards the key vault.

"What do you want us to do?" Jason asked as he eyed the screen one more time.

"Stay here. This is a Battle Force 5 mission," Agura said.

"In case you forgot, we are now Battle Force 5 members," Marken said as he came and stood behind Jason.

"No, right now you're not," Agura said as she got into the Tangler. As Sage came running into the main room, Agura activated her magnet and attracted the key to her.

"What's-" Sherman asked as he ran into the room in front of Spinner. It surprised him to say the least that Jonathon was there.

"Ask questions later," Spinner said as he pushed Sherman towards the Buster.

"Okay boys," Agura said as she raced out of the Hub, "rescue protocols." She had no idea what to expect, but she was going to expect the worst.

* * *

"Why aren't they chasing us?" Jenna asked as she and Vert settle down on a branch about twenty feet into the air. They were well hidden from anyone's view.

"They're going to start hunting us soon," Vert said, trying hard to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Okay, we need to get that out of your shoulder," Jenna said as slid herself around to face Vert. "On three I'm going to pull it out," she said as she slid a pocket knife out of her pocket and cut her pair of jeans.

"What are you doing?" Vert asked.

"We'll, we're going to need something to stop the bleeding," she said as she continued to cut her pant leg off. It was surprisingly more difficult than she had imagined. Jenna needed cut the leg while sitting down up in a tree. "You ready?" she asked once her task was complete.

Nodding his head, Vert braced himself for the pain.

Jenna nodded back, and held up her jeans around the bolt that was sticking out of Vert's shoulder. "One, two, three," she said as she yanked it out as quickly as she could.

Vert winced in pain, but that was it. "When did you get so good at this?" Vert asked as he held his hand over Jenna's.

"Well when you crash a lot, you get used to being your own doctor," she said as she slid her hand out from under Vert's. "Why did you tell me to run?"

"I didn't want you to get caught," Vert said as he shook his head.

"But you were in no condition to fight," she said as she studied the bolt in her hand.

"I know, but it's my job to protect you," he said shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Vert are you okay," Jenna asked as she studied her brother.

"I'm fine, just a little headache," he said. Things were starting to get worse, he could barely think straight.

"Vert!" was the last thing he heard as he passed out.

* * *

Jenna had never been so scared before in her life. She was running through the Vandal jungle, alone, and with three or four Vandals on her trail.

She had decided to leave Vert up in the tree where they were. There was what looked to be a good place to leave him. The fork in the tree created what looked to be a bowl. So the chances Vert rolling out of the tree were very slim.

Jenna had to find water so that way she had some way to clean Vert's wound. So the best option was to leave him in the tree. Only now she wished she had stayed behind. As she was looking for water, she had ran into a small hunting party and now she was completely turned around. Jenna had no idea where to find water, and worst of all, she didn't where to find Vert.

* * *

"Isn't there something you can do?" Jason asked as he watched his siblings only hope race out of the Hub.

"What about that new technology?" Erika asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but it is not ready," Sage said.

"Hey, they'll be okay," A.J. said.

"You don't know that," Jason said. "What if Vert and Jenna are still fighting?"

"If I know your brother, I would say that he would die trying to protect your sister," A.J. said as he put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

* * *

"Jenna!" Vert gasped as he woke up with a major headache. Whatever poison that had been on the bolt seemed to have worn off. When no one answered him, he strained himself to sit up and look around. There was no one else in the tree with him. As he moved around, he winced in pain as he jarred his shoulder. Looking down, he saw what his sister had done. She had cut part of her part of her shirt to use as padding and then cut her other pant leg off to help hold her shirt piece in place and make a sling for his arm.

"Jenna where did you go?" Vert asked himself as he laid back against the tree.

* * *

"Where are they?" Agura asked.

"They appear to be not far from us," Tezz said as he led the way towards Vert and Jenna.

"Agura, you know where this trail leads to right?" Sherman asked as they followed Tezz.

"I know," Agura said as she followed Tezz towards the Vandal stronghold. "Tezz, hold up," Agura ordered as they approached the stronghold. Parking off the main path, Agura got out of the Tangler to get a better view of the stronghold.

"Where's Vert and the other person at?" Sherman asked.

"I don't see them," Agura said.

"So was with Vert when he went through the storm shock?" Sherman asked.

"It was Vert's younger sister," Zoom said quietly.

"Vert has a sister?" Sherman asked.

"Why haven't you found the subspecies?" Kalus roared.

"They're still out there," Agura said.

"Captain Kalus!" shouted a vandal as he came running up to the feline.

"What?" he roared. He wanted the subspecies caught quickly. It should not have taken this long.

"We found one of them," the vandal said. "The others are steering the female this way."

"Perfect," Kalus said. He did not miss how the leader of the Battle Force 5 tried to protect her. "She will be the perfect tool to catch the other."

"We need to find her now," Agura said.

"How do we do that? The vandal are making her come this way," Zoom said.

"They're most likely going to push her towards the main entrance. We wait and when we see her, Zoom you'll race out on the Chopper a grab her," Agura said.

"The chances of this actually working-" Tezz started.

"Save it Tezz," Agura ordered. She was in no mood to listen to Tezz telling her that the plan would fail. "Buster and Splitwire, I want you to search the surrounding area for Vert. I have a feeling that he can't be too far away."

Nodding their heads, the three of them left in search of Vert.

"You think this is going to work?" Zoom asked Agura.

"I hope so," Agura said as she took a deep breath to wait.

* * *

Jenna knew what was happening. She was becoming a caged animal, and she did not like it. Every time see thought she could break into a different direction, a new Vandal would already be there and keep her going the same direction. She could that there were enough of them around that if she stopped she would be caught.

"I'll be caught any ways," she muttered to herself as she ran.

The main thing that was keeping her going, was the fact that if they were concentrated on her, they wouldn't be concentrated on finding Vert.

In hailing sharply, Jenna turned right as a Vandal came crashing through the undergrowth. 'Yep they're herding me somewhere,' Jenna thought to herself.

It wasn't long before she could see where she was being herded towards. It was a large wooden structure that was swarming with Vandals. "Crap," she said under her breath. She was out of options, there was nowhere to run except straight.

Jenna had no time to stop as two vehicles came crashing out of the jungle towards her. The one in the lead stuck out their hand and reached for her. Without thinking, Jenna took the hand and swung herself up onto the back of the bike. She quickly wrapped her arms around the waist of her savior.

* * *

Vert let out another hiss of pain as he tried to scale down the tree. "It wasn't this hard earlier, he hissed to himself as he slowly descended. "Note to self, put in a climbing wall and practice doing things one handed," Vert muttered to himself as he finally reached the floor of the jungle.

"Stop right there subspecies," growled a feline Vandal. "Turn around."

As Vert was turning around, he caught a glimpse of the Splitwire coming towards them. Waiting a second, Vert dived around the tree as Tezz fired at the Vandal.

Slowing to a stop, Tezz pulled around the tree to let Vert get into the Splitwire.

"We have to find Jenna," Vert said as he got in.

"Agura and Zoom are getting her," Tezz replied. For once he did tell Vert that the probability of Zoom and Agura succeeding were very slim. He could tell that his leader was in pain, and he did not want to add more to it.

"Tezz have you found Vert?" Agura asked over the coms.

"Yes, I have him," Tezz replied.

"Is Jenna okay?" Vert asked, his voice full of emotion.

"I got her," Zoom said.

Vert let out a pent up sigh of relief.

"Sherman, Spinner, meet at the portal sight," Agura ordered.

"What about the Saber?" Zoom asked.

"We'll have to come back," Vert said, pain creeping back into his voice.

* * *

"Here," Zoom said as he handed Jenna his extra helmet. The three were waiting by the portal sight for the rest of the group to show up.

As the Splitwire came rushing around the corner, Jenna's head perked up. Zoom told her that Vert had been found and he was with one of their team mates.

"Vert!" Jenna yelled as she saw her older brother get out of the car.

"I'm okay," he said as he ignored the pain.

"I was worried, and then I got lost, and then those creatures were chasing me," she said as she continued to hug her brother. Jenna normally hated affection, but today had been one emotional rollercoaster. She was dead tired and just wanted to go home.

Vert was surprised by how much emotions Jenna was showing. When she was younger, she rarely would hug and cry. "Hey, it's okay," Vert said as he winced in pain.

"You guys coming or what?" Spinner shouted from the Buster. No one had noticed that the Cortez brothers had arrived, mainly because they were so wrapped up in the two siblings in front of them.

"No!" Jenna said. "We came here and were going to finish this by going to get our vehicles."

"Jenna we can't," Agura said. "If we do, we'll be captured."

"They're chasing us, so let's give them something to chase," Jenna said, a plan forming in her head.

* * *

"Come on! There has to be something we can do?" Erika asked for the tenth time in the last half hour.

"I'm sorry but right now there is nothing that we can do," Sage said.

"So what we just sit here and do nothing?" Jason asked as he looked at the clock. Six o'clock, two hours since Vert and Jenna had rode into the storm shock. "I can't wait any longer," Jason said.

"What are you going to do?" A.J. asked. "The storm shock is closed and so we can't go through."

"I don't-" Jason started as the sound of vehicles approaching filled the Hub.

Everyone watched anxiously as each one of the vehicles filed in. Jason stood there, holding his breath, as he waited for his sister and brother.

"That was epic," Zoom shouted.

"I agree, I never thought that we'd be able to pull it off," Agura said.

"Where's Jenna?" Jason demanded.

"Did you see their faces?" Jenna asked as her bike came to a fast stop. "I mean the cat in charge was totally shocked."

"You did good," Vert said as he got out of the Saber.

"Good, she did great!" Zoom shouted. "Her plan went perfectly!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sage stood there shocked as she listened to everything that had happened on Vandal. She thought that it would have been the wisest choice to leave Jenna out of the Battle Force 5. From what she had heard, it sounded like Jenna being there was a good thing.

"You came up with that sort of plan?" Erika asked from where she was sitting beside her best friend.

"You sound surprised," Jenna said teasingly with a tired smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you," Vert said as he sat on Jenna's other side.

Jenna had refused to leave Vert's side until she knew that he was going to be okay. She had just gotten her brother back and she was not going to lose him anytime soon.

"Battle Force 5, I think that it is time we add new members to your team," Sage said.

Vert smiled as he looked at both of his younger siblings. He knew that he had patched things up with Jenna, but it was going to take time to patch things up with Jason. Jason was protective and once he built up a wall it took a lot to tear it down. He hoped that in the coming days Jason would give him another chance.

"Yes!" Zane shouted excitedly as he and everyone else followed Sage back to the main room of the Hub.

Vert slid off the bed that he was sitting on in the Med bay and Jenna was right there beside him. He looked and saw concern and love, something that he never thought that he would ever be able to see again. "You were amazing," Vert said as he walked with his sister towards the rest of the group.

"Thanks," Jenna said stifling a yawn.

"Zane, you are strong and skilled in fighting. You show a great determination to never give up in a fight. You will be one of the team's combat specialists," Sage said as he was lifted up on a plat form.

Zane was in shock as the wires came down and started to transform his cloths into a suit like everyone else's. As his suit was complete, he looked almost exactly like Zoom, only younger. As his vehicle was built, everyone was shocked to see that it looked sort of like the Buster only smaller.

"Now, to be complete with your vehicle, you must name it," Sage said.

Smirking Zane said immediately, "The Titan."

"Erika you are also a skilled fighter, you will also be the team's other combat specialist," Sage said.

Excited to get her suit, Erika watched as she got a suit identical to her brothers. She looked at her new formed vehicle and smiled. Looking around, she saw that it was almost identical to Agura's Tangler, only white and sliver. "The Roadmaster," she said excitedly as she jumped on the balls of her feet.

Nodding Sage moved onto the next person. "Marken, you are great when it comes to stealth and gaining information. You will be the team's new scout."

Marken smiled as Sage modified his new Yamaha. His bike became slightly bigger and looked to be able to handle different terrains better. He then noticed that his bike became more black and dark green. "The Phantom," Marken said as he stood in front of his bike once it was done.

"Sharron, like your brother, you have an affinity for long range weapons and precision. You will be the team's long range weapons specialist," Sage said

Nodding her head, Sharron watched as her Stingray became modified until it looked similar to Stanford's Reverb. The main difference between the two, her car was a darker purple and had white accents. "Let's just go with its original name, the Stingray," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Devin, you are smart and a good tracker. You spend much of your time being able to read the ground. You will be the team's hunter and tracker," Sage said.

Devin nodded in agreement as Sage custom built him a car. Devin smirked as his new car as it became black and white, becoming exactly like Tezz's car except for the fact that he did not have Tezz's EMP cannon on his car. Once finished, Devin admired how amazing his car looked. "Eclipse," Devin said.

"Jason, you are strong willed, calculating, and good in hand to hand combat," Sage said as she looked at the oldest twin. "You will be the team's short range weapons specialist and special operations."

Jason smiled, he figured that Sage had wanted him to be a leader like Vert. Although he felt honored, he still didn't want the role if she was giving it to him because of his brother. He didn't want to become a clone of his older brother. He watched as his Blackbird go from red to completely silver and gray. "Silverwing," Jason said as he ran his hand along his bike.

"Jonathon, like your brothers, you are smart on many different levels. That is why you will be the mission's expert. You will stay here with me and help when the teams are out. Your mind thinks in many different ways compared to the others," Sage said.

Jonathon at first was shocked and disappointed. Of course he didn't want to be there, but he still wanted a vehicle like everyone else. He was excited when he got his own shock suit and his own car was built. He practically jumped for joy when his car was complete. It looked like a cross between Tezz's and Stanford's cars. "Echo," Jonathon shouted as he ran to the jade colored vehicle.

Smiling, Sage turned to the last person in the room. It took her a few minutes for her to come to the conclusion that not only should Jenna be here, but she was also the best person to lead the new team. "Jenna, you are fierce, strong, and determined, you will be the team's new leader. You showed that you belong here as a member of the Battle Force 5 and also the ability to lead it," Sage said.

Jenna was shocked as she stood there and received her shock suit. At first Jenna was scared that she would not become part of the new team. Sage had went to everyone around her. When Sage said her name, she practically jumped in excitement. She watched as her Blackbird was modified and turned red to match Vert's Saber. "Firebird," Jenna said as she looked back towards Sage.

Nodding her head, she accepted the name of the last new vehicle. "You are now all members of the Battle Force 5," Sage said as she looked at each of the members.

"I say this calls for celebration!" Zoom shouted.

"Za!" Spinner shouted as he ran to the Buster.

"Za?" Erika asked confused.

"Pizza," A.J. said as he walked by his sister.

"Pizza sounds great," Jenna said. She was tired, but she was willing to go and hangout with her family and new friends.

"Race?" Jonathon asked, posing the question to everyone.

"Why not," Vert said as he headed towards the Saber until he remembered that he would not be able to drive very well. Sighing, he walked towards the Splitwire to catch a ride with Tezz.

"Last one there has to buy!" Zoom shouted as he took off on the Chopper.

Smiling everyone headed towards their old or new vehicles.

"Let's see how she handles," Erika said as she rushed after the yellow bike.

"Oh no you don't," A.J. shouted as he was the next one out.

"You are so going down," Jenna said as she looked at Jason and then sped off.

"In your dreams," he mutter.

Chaos, that is what it was like as 14 vehicles sped across the Salt Flats towards Zeke's Diner. But everyone loved it as they all raced. No one was the one who wanted to come in last.

"And Zoom wins-" Zoom started to narrated for himself as he saw Zeke's come into view.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jenna said as she and Jason went racing by him.

"Hey!" Zoom shouted as he realized that he had just went from first to third.

"Oh yeah," Jenna shouted as she took the lead from her brother.

"You fall for it every time," he said as he passed her and raced by the diner.

Sighing angrily, Jenna slowed and pulled into a parking space. Soon the rest of the group were all parked and heading into the diner. A.J., the last one to arrive, sighed as he followed the group in. He would have done better, but a few of the newbies weren't doing so well. So he slowed down barely, not enough for anyone to notice, but enough for them to pass him. He felt bad, and didn't want anyone to feel bad that they had lost.

"Za," Spinner breathed as he walked into the diner.

"Hey Zeke we'll take five of the usual," Vert said as he walked in. Taking a look at their usual booth, Vert waved over A.J. to help him. He decided that they needed a new location. So, with one arm, he and A.J. moved a few of the tables together.

"So this is where you guys hangout?" Erika asked as she sat down next to Zane.

"Yep," Spinner answered excitedly.

"Well I for one, am excited. I can't believe that this is your life," Sharron said as she sat down between her brother and Devin.

"Get used to it luv," Stanford said.

"Hey guys," Grace said as she walked up to now seated, large group.

"Hey Grace," Zoom said.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Grace said with a smile on her face as she noticed both of Vert's younger siblings.

"Hey Grace," Jason said as he noticed the older girl.

"What brings you back here?" she asked.

"Vert asked us to come back and stay for a while," Jenna said. She had always liked the older girl.

"And all of you are new here?" Grace asked as she looked around at the group. She could tell that a lot of must be related because they had the same features as the group that she had come to know.

"Yep, just got in a few hours ago," Erika said.

"Cool, are you new test drivers as well?" she asked.

'Crap,' Vert thought mentally. He had forgotten to tell them their cover story as to why they were here.

Luckily, Jenna had always been a quick thinker and replied for the group. "Yep, we all got letters asking us to come here."

"I thought that Vert-" Grace said in confusion.

"Vert invited us and we got a letter," Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Here you go," Zeke said as he brought out two of the pizzas before heading back to the kitchen to get the rest of the pizzas.

After a hour of sitting around laughing and having a good time Jenna stood up and said, "Well I'll see you all tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" Erika asked.

"Unlike a few of you, I have had enough excitement for the day and I want to get some sleep," Jenna said.

Vert was about to say something when A.J. beat him to it. "Hey I'll take you back and show you to where you'll be staying."

Nodding her head, she followed A.J. out of the small diner and back towards the Hub.

* * *

"Hey Sage do you have room assignments for where they will be staying?" A.J. asked as he and Jenna walked up towards the Blue Sentient.

"Yes, I would be happy to show you," Sage said as she started to walk away from the screen she was looking at.

Shouldering her backpack, Jenna followed Sage down a hallway towards a set of rooms.

"Here you go," Sage said as she gestured to a door. "To get in, you just have to put your hand on the scanner to let you in. Once it is programmed to your hand print, it will only open for you."

"Thanks," Jenna said with an awkward smile. Erika told what had happened before she had gotten to the Hub. So Jenna knew full well that she wasn't supposed to be there.

Nodding, Sage turned around and left.

After a few minutes of fumbling around with the scanner, Jenna was finally in. She couldn't figure out how to run the stupid thing. With a sigh of relief, the door finally opened up and she was able to get into her new room.

The first thing that she did was head straight for the shower. She wanted a nice long and hot shower to relieve the stress of what had happened earlier on in the day. She had decided that it was acceptable to take a 45 minute shower. By the time she got out, she could hear voices out in the hall. She figured that the others must have just gotten back. Without another thought, she went straight over to her bed and fell right to sleep.

* * *

"No!" Vert screamed, but there was something off.

The rest of the Battle Force Five, both the old members and the new, inhaled sharply as Kalus brought down the spear and stabbed Jenna right through the heart.

"You will pay dearly for that!" Vert spat as he drew his sword to face Kalus.

Yanking the spear out of the dead girl, Kalus turned and faced off towards Vert. "Do your worse. There is nothing you can do to me that can compare to what you have done already."

Jenna stood there in shock as she watched the scene before her. She had just watched the same feline that had attacked her earlier kill herself. 'But wasn't it true if you died in a dream you woke up?' Jenna thought to herself.

In a matter of seconds Vert had Kalus unarmed and his sword pointed at Kalus's chest. "Now you die," Vert said. "Say hello to your other dead Vandals!" he said as he stabbed Kalus and killed him.

Jenna screamed in horror as she watched her brother kill the Vandal. Yes she didn't like him, but she didn't want Vert to become a murderer.

* * *

"Jenna wake up," Vert said as he ran into his sister's room and shook her awake. It was about 2:00 a.m. and he had just got done taking with Sage. Everyone had gone to bed at least two hours ago. He had been walking by Jenna's room on the way to his own when he heard the screams. He knew they were bad because they were loud outside of the room. The rooms were all almost complete sound proof. It was not uncommon for a member to wake up screaming because of a nightmare.

The only problem she continued to thrash around in her sleep and continue to scream.

"Jenna!" Vert shouted as he shook her harder.

* * *

Vert turned sharply as he heard the scream. Scanning the area he focused on a lone outline of a figure. It was coming in and out of focus, but he was sure of who it was. It was Jenna. 'Of course he has a sister,' Vert thought. 'And soon she will be my sister.'

* * *

Jenna finally woke with a start, gasping for air.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Vert said as he put his good arm around Jenna. "It was just a dream." He could feel her trembling with fear.

"I saw you, I saw you kill that cat from earlier today, the one that shot you," Jenna said as she clung to her brother.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare," Vert said.

"He killed me and then you killed him," Jenna said as she started to cry all over again.

"Shh," Vert said again. He was trying hard not to let what Jenna was saying affect him. "Come on, let's get you a cup of hot chocolate."

Jenna nodding her head and allowed herself to be lead down to the kitchen.

"Vert is everything okay?" Agura asked as she ran into the kitchen. She had heard the screams and went to investigate. Upon reaching where she had heard the sounds coming from, she had found no one there. She decided to look around the Hub.

Nodding his head yes, he put down the mug of hot chocolate in front of his sister before he motioned for Agura to follow him.

Jenna didn't even notice what was going on. She was to numb to the world at the moment.

"Jenna had a nightmare of me killing Kalus," Vert said once he and Agura were out of the kitchen and down the hall a few steps.

"What!" Agura shouted.

"Shh," he hissed. The last thing he wanted was for Jenna to become even more wounded. "I haven't pressed her for details, but all she said was that he killed her then I killed him."

"You said say hello to the other Vandals," Jenna said as she stared at the floor.

"What?" Vert asked shocked.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "You told him that he was going to pay for that. You both fought and then you told him to say hello to the other Vandals right before you killed him."

"Agura, get the other Battle Force 5 members," Vert said as he led Jenna towards the rec room. "Have them meet in the rec room." Vert wanted Jenna to sit down and he knew that would be the best place for her to do so.

Within minutes fifteen everyone was in the rec room and Jenna was a sleep on one of the couches.

"What's wrong?" Zoom asked as he yawned.

"We have a problem, Jenna somehow caught a glimpse of the Negative Battle Force 5," Vert said.


	7. Chapter 7

"What!" Spinner shouted.

"Shh," hissed Vert and Jason at the same time.

"Who are the Negative Battle Force 5?" Zane asked confused from where he was sitting.

"They are ourselves, only they are the exact opposite," Zoom said.

"They're the things that we hate about ourselves," Agura said as well, herself thinking of the other Agura.

"So wait, shouldn't whatever happens to one of them happen to us?" Jonathon asked. He was thinking of a sci-fi movie that he had seen.

"No," Vert said. "The Negative Kalus said that Hatch, Sever, and Krocomodo were all dead, but here they are fine."

Erika visibly let out a sigh of relief. She had been thinking along the same lines as Jonathon, and she had been worried for her best friend.

* * *

"We have to find a way to get to the other Battle Force 5," Negative Vert demanded. He was more than mad, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Why do we want them?" Negative Spinner asked from where he was sitting with his two brothers. He was thinking of the last time they had a run in with the Battle Force 5.

"Because I say we have to find them!" Negative Vert shouted.

"Like what is wrong with you?" Negative Agura said from where she was checking her nails.

"He's upset because Jenna got herself killed," Negative Jason said. He had always despised his sister. In everyone's eyes she could do no wrong, but he would see her for what she really was. She was cruel and ruthless to the point of destroying anyone that got in her way.

Out of reflex, Negative Vert backhanded Negative Jason. "Don't speak of her that way," he said in a cold threating manner.

"Why, why do you defend her?" Negative Jason yelled as he picked himself off the ground. "Why am I second rate to her?"

"Because you are worthless and pathetic," Negative Vert sneered.

"I'm just as good as she was! The only difference between us I was a better driver than she ever was," Negative Jason continued to yell.

"Ha, you couldn't even hold a candle to her," Negative Vert said as he left the room to go find Sage.

"One of these days you will see me for who I am," Negative Jason seethed as he left the room

"Have you found anything?" Vert demanded as he strode up to Sage.

"I think so," she said. "The first time you met the other Battle Force 5 was during an eclipse, well there will be another eclipse at 11:54 p.m. three weeks form to day. During this eclipse I will be able to open up a portal that will connect you all to the same battle zone."

"Perfect," Negative Vert said.

"The only problem is, I have no idea who they will send through," Negative Sage said.

"Let me worry about that," he said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"No!" Jenna yelled as she woke with a start.

In a second Vert and Jason were both at her side. "Shh," Vert said soothingly.

"It's okay," Jason said as he sat on the couch.

"It happened again, over and over again," Jenna said visibly shaken.

"Hey, it was just a dream," Vert said.

It broke Erika's heart to see her best friend reduced to the way she was. In the whole time Erika had known Jenna she had only seen Jenna cry once. Jenna was good about being able to put on a mask. Watching Jenna sit there and cry, made Erika about want to break down. She had no idea what Jenna had seen, but she knew that it must be something terrible.

"I still find it odd that two storm shocks open on the same day, you all come, and Jenna has a dream about the Negative Battle Force 5," Agura said.

"You think it's more than a coincidence?" Sherman asked.

"In all the time that we have been part of the Battle Force 5, have you known us to get very many coincidences? Most of the time it's someone else pulling the strings and we are just reacting," Agura said.

"Team, I think that it is best that you all get some sleep," Sage said.

"What? No!" Erika said from where she was standing.

"Sage is right, there is not a whole lot we can do tonight. Besides, we are all too exhausted to do anything more," Vert said as he walked over to the group.

Jason was already out of the room leading Jenna down the hall towards his room. He really didn't want to listen to Vert any more than he had to. He would have her sleep in his room for the night. She would sleep on the bed, while he slept on the floor beside the bed ready in case she woke up again.

It was about 5:30 a.m. when Jason woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Luckily Jason was a light sleeper and was able to answer the door before they knocked again and would wake Jenna up. "What?" Jason yawned quietly as he open the door.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Vert asked.

Swallowing his emotions, Jason looked back towards Jenna then followed Vert down the hallway.

"So how's mom?" Vert asked as they reached the rec room.

"She's fine," Jason said simply. 'You got me up to ask me stupid questions?' Jason yelled at Vert in his head.

"How did you all get on once you left Handler Corner's?" Vert asked as he sat on a couch facing Jason.

"A lot better than we were when we were here," Jason said letting his hatred pour into his words.

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt anyone," Vert said as he looked down at the ground.

"Never meant to hurt anyone! Jenna came in crying her eyes out after she got down talking to you. You almost destroyed mom. So don't you dare tell me you never meant to hurt anyone!" Jason yelled.

"I'm sorry," Vert tried to say.

"You're sorry, you're sorry? News flash Vert, I'm sorry doesn't fix everything. Because of you I almost lost mom and Jenna a few times. I had to stay strong the whole entire time or else I would have lost one of them!" Jason continued to yell.

"What?" Vert asked shocked.

"Mom started drinking to drown out the pain. It wasn't until last year that she quit drinking. Then Jenna resorted to cutting to help with the pain, and when that stopped working she thought that pills would help," Jason said. The anger in his eyes trying hard to kill Vert.

"I never knew," Vert said shocked.

"No you didn't, because you were too selfish to think about your family. You know what, I shouldn't have come," Jason said as he walked out of the rec room.

"Jason wait," Vert yelled as he followed his brother. "Jason!"

Even more furious, Jason stopped and waited beside his bike for Vert to catch up.

"Jason please-" Vert didn't even realize what happen, all he knew was he was on the floor.

"That's for thinking everything you did could be fixed with a sorry," Jason said as pulled his arm back. His frustration hitting a high as he punched Vert as hard as he could in the face. With that he was out of the Hub on Silverwing.

"You okay?" Agura asked as she approached Vert.

"Peachy," Vert snapped.

"Hey, don't get mad at me," she snapped right back.

"What do you expect me to do? My brother won't even give me a chance," Vert yelled.

"Did you apologize?" she asked.

"Yes," Vert sighed.

"Then it is up to him," Agura said as she walked and made Vert look her in the eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked as she kissed him.

"Love me," Vert smirked as he kissed back.

"Everyone up!" Spinner yelled at 8:00 a.m. That was the only thing that was constant. Since it was the middle of summer, there was no mission, and they were a bunch of teenagers, they were all bound to sleep in. "Everyone up!" Spinner yelled over the intercom.

"Go back to sleep!" Sharron yelled from inside her room. It was way too early for her taste.

"Everyone up!" Erika shouted from the end of the hall with a megaphone. She had been up since six and had been helping making breakfast.

"Go back to sleep!" Zane shouted as he stuck his head out his door.

"Everyone up!" Erika and Spinner yelled at the same time.

"No!" Stanford as he came stumbling out of his room to find the culprits that woke him up.

"Next comes a bucket of ice water," Spinner said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jenna said as she stuck her head out of her brother's room.

"I would," Erika said with a smile into her megaphone.

"Fine!" Jenna yelped as she ran to her room to get dressed for breakfast.

"It was just a joke- ahhh!" Spinner screamed over the intercom.

Things were then very quiet in the Hub as everyone walked into the kitchen.

"Why are we up so early?" Zoom asked as he came in and laid his head on the table.

"Because we made breakfast," Erika said motioning to herself, A.J., Sherman, and Marken.

"Spinner helped as well," Marken said smiling. He had gotten the oldest Cortez brother up by saying that he could get everyone else up anyway he wanted.

"Something smells good," Jenna said as she ran into the kitchen. She had forgotten all about her nightmares for the moment.

"Alright, no more messing with the intercoms," Spinner said as he ran into the kitchen away from both Volitovs.

Devin didn't mind getting up early, he just hated someone else waking him up early. Tezz was already awake, but Spinner had ruined his concentration.

The last ones to come into the kitchen were Vert and Agura, they had spent the rest of the time talking and covering up the bruise that was forming on Vert's cheek.

"Where's Jason?" Jenna asked as she yawned.

Vert sent Agura a look before he started talking, "He-"

"I went out for a ride," Jason said as he entered the kitchen.

"Jason I'm-" Vert started.

"Save it," Jason snapped as he sat down.

"Well since everyone is here I say we eat," Erika said excitedly.

By 9:00 everything had been ate or put away from breakfast, all last was left was to do the dishes.

"Well we cooked, so one of you get to do dishes," Erika said.

"Not it," Jenna yelled.

A chorus of not it came out as no one wanted to do the dishes.

"No it for what?" Stanford asked as he walked back into the room. Half through breakfast Spinner had pointed out that Stanford's hair wasn't in its signature look. Freaking out, Stanford had ran out of the room and back to his.

"You have to do dishes," Sharron said trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" Stanford demanded.

"You have dishes," Vert said as he walked out of the room.

Grumbling, Stanford walked over to the sink to the rather large pile of plates and other dishes were.

"So what is the plan for the day," Zane asked.

"Just relaxation," Vert said.

"Oh, come on," Zane said, "let's do something!"

"We could go up to the practice track," Zoom said as he looked around at everyone's face.

"You have a practice track?" Devin asked.

"Okay, my vote is we go race," Jenna said. Half through breakfast her dreams had started to threaten to resurface. She was trying hard to keep them down, but unless Jenna had a distraction, they didn't stay down for long.

"Agreed," Marken said.

"Okay, let's go race," Vert said as he headed for the vehicles.

"Vert can I talk to you," Jason said. He had been avoiding Vert's questions, eyes, and comments all breakfast.

"Sure," Vert said as he followed his brother. 'Maybe he had a change of heart,' Vert thought to himself.

"Don't tell Jenna what I told you earlier," Jason said. "She doesn't need sympathy, she needs her brother. Also as far as anyone else is concerned, our relationship is on the mend. But unless we have to talk to each other, I don't plan on speaking to you," Jason spat as he left the room.

Vert was crushed, he had fixed his relationship with his sister, only to drive his brother away.

* * *

"Yes and Jenna wins," Jenna shouted as she was mere feet from the finish line.

"Win will you learn to not count your chicks before they hatch," Jason said as he shot past her.

"Come on!" Jenna shouted after her brother.

"She needs to learn to keep her head in the race until it is over," Erika said from where she sat beside Zane and her brother.

"Yes, but you know she never will," Vert said from behind her.

"She might just have a chance if she did," Erika said.

"How many times has Jenna beat her brother?" Zane asked as Agura and Marken got ready for their race.

"Once, and that was because Jason wiped out on his bike half way through the race," Erika said.

"What happened?" Sharron asked.

"A guy went to hit Jenna, and instead Jason took the hit. If you haven't noticed, Jason likes to hang back and then came in for the win. Jason noticed what was about to happen, and got between Jenna and the other guy," Erika said. "No matter what, Jason always tries to protect Jenna."

"That was the last race I watched between Jenna and Jason," Vert said as he watched his siblings.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_"Yes! I finally did it! I beat you!" Jenna shouted as she dismounted her old, red motor bike. She looked around excitedly for Jason. Her smile dropped as she didn't see him come to a stop beside him. After every race they would meet up after the finish line before they would meet up with their family. "Jason?" she asked as worry crept into her voice._

_"Jenna!" Vert shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd in a hurry._

_"Vert!" Jenna yelled as she ran towards her brother. "Where's Jason?"_

_"There's been an accident. Mom's riding in the ambulance with Jason to the Hospital. We need to Jay's bike, get it loaded, and head to the hospital," Vert said as he headed towards an official that was waiting on the sidelines with Jason's bike. In a matter of minutes the two siblings were racing towards the hospital._

_"What happened?" Jenna demanded as she ran up to her mother._

_"He took a bad hit during the race and went flying. His shoulder was hit by another racer on accident," Mrs. Wheeler said._

_"How did he get hit?" Jenna asked as she looked down at her brother sleeping because of the medicines._

_Vert looked towards his mother before he answered Jenna. "The guy that hit him, was going after you. Jay noticed that he was heading straight at you. So Jay, trying to protect you, took the hit. An official said that the guy had an older brother that came in second. They're pretty sure he was trying to take you out so that way he could win."_

_"Why?" Jenna asked as she stroked Jason's hand._

_"Family makes you do crazy things," Vert said as he wrapped his arms around Jenna._

_"So what's the damage?" she asked._

_"Broken collar bone and dislocated shoulder," her mother said._

* * *

"Hey Vert, you going to race?" Jenna called from the track.

"What?" Vert asked as he snapped out of his flash back.

"I asked if you're going to race," Jenna asked again.

Flexing his hand Vert smiled before he walked towards the Saber.


	8. Chapter 8

So I realized that my last chapters were kind of depressing. So this chapter is all about the happy. This chapter is set on the second and third day of the siblings' arrival.

* * *

"Okay so what are we going to do for Jenna and Jason's birthday?" Erika asked as she and a few others sat in the rec room. They had all finished racing a few hours ago and decided that it was time to come in when a few members starting fighting over who was the ultimate victor.

"We could get them up early and surprise them?" Agura said.

"No, Jenna will rip our heads off," Erika said.

"We could go swimming?" Zane said.

"Where? Handler Corners doesn't have a pool and I don't we want to go swimming in a random battle zone," Zoom said.

"Ultimate racing show down!" Spinner said.

"Yes because that went over so well earlier today," Agura said sarcastically.

"No, I got the perfect plan," Vert said. "Agura, Erika, and Zane, I need your help," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked as she watched Vert, Agura, Zane, and Erika head to their vehicles.

"Double date," Erika said immediately.

Raising her eyebrow she looked at her best friend. "Really?"

"Yep, we're going to catch a movie in the next town over and have dinner," Erika said with a smile on her face.

Trying hard not to laugh, Jenna replied, "Whatever."

As soon as Jenna had left the room Agura turned to Erika. "Nice save."

"Double date?" Zane asked. Yes he had a crush on Erika, but he was not expected her to say that.

Embarrassed, Erika chuckled. "I figured it would be the only way for her not to ask question. Wait, why am I not getting yelled at by you?" Erika asked as she pointed a finger at Vert.

"Because we are dating," Vert said.

"Oh," Erika said as she ran to Roadmaster to get away from Vert's gaze. Mentally kicking herself, Erika got into Roadmaster. 'He doesn't like me like that, we just met,' she thought to herself.

"I thought we weren't going to tell everyone?" Agura asked.

"They'll find out sooner or later," Vert said. "Now let's go, we have supplies to get."

* * *

"Hey does anyone know where my sister is?" A.J. asked as he walked into the rec room to find Jason and Jenna playing Slugbots.

"Nope," Jason said to wrapped up in the game to fully notice.

"She on a double date," Jenna said. "You might be faster than me, but not better at video games."

"She's on a date with who?" A.J. demanded. "Jenna with who?"

Pausing the game, Jenna winced. "She's with Vert, Agura, and Zane."

"She's too young to be out on a date!" A.J. shouted in fear.

"A.J. she's 16, she has to grow up some time, and she's with Vert. You honestly think he'll let anything happen to her," Jenna said trying to calm the older teen.

"But-" A.J. started. 'No she can't grow up this fast.'

"Come on, I need more competition," Jenna said as she got another game controller ready.

* * *

"So what are we here for," Zane asked as he looked around at the huge Wal-Mart they had walked into.

"We need a cake, some decorations, and Nerf guns," Vert said.

"NO! You remember the last time we had Nerf guns at one of their parties?" Erika said.

"It will be fine. Erika, you and Zane go pick out a cake. Agura and I will go get the decorations and then we'll all meet in the toy sections to pick out our weapons," Vert said.

"Fine, but if we have a repeat of last time, you are taking the fall," Erika muttered as she walked towards the bakery section.

"What happened last time?" Agura asked with a raised eyebrow as she and Vert headed back towards the party supplies.

"Small fire and explosion," Vert said. "Jason thought that it would be fun to shoot out candles instead of blowing them out. He knocked a candle over and the cake caught on fire and then exploded."

"So you want to have Nerf guns again?" Agura asked.

"We're older, it's not like it will happen again," Vert said as he and Agura approached the decorations.

"So how are we decorating the Hub?" Agura said.

"Lots of balloons," Vert said. "When we have the Nerf fight they will come in handy. We'll also need streamers."

"Any particular color?" Agura asked.

"We'll go multi," Vert said. "We should get stuff to make a banner."

"So what type of cake should we get?" Zane asked.

"We'll Jenna likes vanilla and Jason likes chocolate," Erika said as she looked at the cakes in front of her.

"So half and half?" Zane asked.

"That would work. Oh, we should get this one!" Erika said pointing to what looked to be a child's cake. It had two race cars on it, one blue and one red.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" a man asked as he walked over to the two teens.

"Yes, we want this one," Zane said as he picked up the cake. "And could you write Happy Birthday Jason and Jenna on it?"

"Sure," the man said as he took the cake.

"Now we need candles," Zane said.

"No," Erika said.

"Why not?" Zane asked confused.

"Nerf guns, flames, and the Wheeler children do not mix well," Erika said. "No, I have a better plan."

"Did you get the cake?" Vert asked as he looked up from the Nerf guns he was looking at.

"Yep," Erika said as Zane showed Vert the cake.

"Did you any candles?" Agura said.

"Yes we did," Erika said with a smile on her face as she showed Vert and Agura a package fake tealights.

"No we need real candles," Agura said.

"No these are perfect," Vert said with a smile on his face. "Okay, pick your weapon," Vert said as he went back to picking out Nerf guns.

"So how are we getting this stuff inside?" Zane asked. They had put everything in Titan because it had the most space.

"We'll wait until later tonight to get the stuff out," Agura said.

"Wait, we told Jenna we went to go see a movie. Which movie did we go see?" Erika asked.

"We missed it and decided to just go out and eat pizza and walk around the small park," Vert said.

"We'll need help," Erika said.

"We'll have Sherman, Zoom, and A.J. come help us once everyone else is asleep. If we get to many people, it'll be too loud and we'll wake Jenna or Jason up. Plus, they can keep it quiet," Vert said.

"I'll get Marken to help as well," Agura said as they all pulled into their spots in the Hub.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date?" A.J. demanded as soon as his sister stepped out of Roadmaster.

"You told him?" Erika asked shocked.

"It was an accident, it sort of just came out," Jenna said.

"How does it just come out?" Erika asked. She wasn't mad, not at all, she was in fact pleased. This would help play to their advantage. If she could sell this act, Jenna wouldn't suspect a thing for tomorrow.

"I was distracted," Jenna said, she winced.

"How were you distracted?" Erika demanded.

"Slugbots," Jenna said.

Sighing Erika shook her head, "Did you win at least?"

Smiling Jenna looked at her best friend. "Of course."

* * *

"What do you want Zane?" Zoom asked as he followed his younger brother. "Zane it's one in the morning, can't this wait until later?"

"Shh, we don't want to wake anyone," Zane said as he led his brother to the main room of the Hub.

"What do you mean it wasn't a date?" A.J. asked as he followed behind Erika.

"It was a cover," Erika said.

"A cover for what?" A.J. asked.

"Really?" Marken asked excitedly.

"Yes, we need to hurry. We only have so much time before we need be back in bed so that way we can get sleep," Agura said.

"Sherman," Vert called into the Cortez brother's room.

"What?" he answered as he walked out into the hall.

"We need your help," Vert said as he led the way down the hall. "Alright, here's the plan," Vert said to everyone.

* * *

"Guys?" Jenna asked as she walked out of her room at around 8:30. She had heard a knock that had woken her up. Upon answering the door, there was no one there except for a trail of arrows pointing in a direction.

"You got woken up too?" Jason asked as he yawned. There had also been a trail of arrows.

"I guess we follow," Jenna said as she also yawned.

As both siblings followed the trail of arrows, they came upon two packages before a closed door. One packed was wrapped in red had Jenna's name on it, while a white one had Jason's name on it. Each picking up their presents, Jason noticed a note underneath.

"What's that?" Jenna asked as Jason picked up the note.

"A note," Jason said as he read the note out loud.

_"__Dear Jenna and Jason,_

_Happy 16__th__Birthday you two! It's war! Everyone has a gun and a partner. You two are partners for now. The goal is to take over the Hub. If you get shot, you must die and you are dead until the end of the game. Once you step through the door you are officially playing. The teams are:_

_Agura and Vert_

_Marken and Zoom_

_Devin and Sharron_

_Erika and Zane_

_Sherman and Spinner_

_Jonathon and Tezz_

_A.J. and Stanford _

_Jason and Jenna _

_Have fun! _

_Love,_

_Vert_

_P.S._

_You must stay with your partner, unless they are dead. Also the whole Hub is fair game except for bedrooms and the med bay."_

"What?" Jenna asked as she looked down at the note.

"I guess we should start with opening these," Jason said as he dropped the note and started to open his present. "Nerf guns?" Jason asked as he stared at the gun in his hands. "Great like we need a repeat of a few years ago."

"Oh come on," Jenna said rolling her eyes. "This is going to be epic," she said as she checked her clip of darts.

"I don't get a choice in this do I?" Jason asked as he picked up the extra dart Vert had put in his package.

"Nope," Jenna said as she cocked the gun and got ready to open the door.

* * *

"So we're doing what?" Stanford asked as he was woken up at 7:45 that morning.

"You and A.J. are partners and we're going to have a Nerf gun fight," Vert said as he finished blowing up his balloon. He and Agura had sent everyone else to bed earlier on at 2:30 while they stayed up and finished a few things. They had crashed at around 4:00 and Erika and A.J. had come in to find them both asleep on the couch at 7:30. So Erika had went around waking everyone up to have them come and help finish decorating. Vert had decided to buy over 2,000 balloons to make that the place truly covered.

"Why so many balloons?" Zoom asked as he shot a balloon with a dart.

Smacking him in the back of the head, Sharron said, "Because they'll be fun to run through and cause distractions." She had been blowing up balloons as well.

"Are you guys finished with the lights?" A.J. asked as he flicked another balloon away and pick up another one.

"Yes," Sherman said from the screen with Sage. They both had been working on making the lights in the Hub turn into strobe lights.

"We are finished," Sage said as she finished explaining to Sherman how to change them to be able to do different things. She then left, she really didn't want to be part of the antics for the day.

"Are the fans ready?" Spinner asked as he blew up another balloon.

"Yes," Tezz said from where he was sitting at fiddling with a remote. He had not wanted to come, but Devin had convinced him to come. Devin had half asked and half guilted Tezz into coming.

"Hey who's going to go wake up the twins?" Erika asked from where she was blowing up her last balloon.

"On it," Zoom said as turned to go run and wake them up.

"Wait, Agura isn't back from laying the arrow trail yet," Vert said.

"Right, I knew that," Zoom said as he sat down and started blowing up balloons again.

"Last one," Sharron said as she held up the final balloon.

"Is the cake in a safe place?" Vert asked as he got up to put the two wrapped Nerf guns at the end of the trail.

"Yes, it's in the kitchen up high where it won't be hit," Zane said.

"Okay, we ready?" Agura asked as she walked into the room.

"One moment," Vert said as he walked out of the room and then back into the room. "Okay, ready."

"Yes!" Zoom shouted as he ran down the halls to go get Jenna and Jason.

"Scatter," Vert ordered as he and Agura took off for the rec room. "Sherman, as soon as they enter, cut all the lights and have them set for the strobe light effect."

* * *

"It's quiet," Jenna stated as she and Jason crept into the room, and all lights went out.

"I guess this is going to be harder than I thought," Jason said as he tried to quickly adjust to the light change.

"Get down," Jenna hissed as she heard a click of a Nerf gun.

Whoosh went a bunch of balloons as Tezz set off a fan to stir up the balloons at the same time the lights started flashing.

"This isn't going to be easy at all," Jason said.

Vert dove behind one of the couches for cover. Vert noticeably winced as he hit the ground.

"You okay?" Agura asked from her spot right beside him.

"Yea, my shoulder is still hurting. Sage was able to heal it most of the way, just not all the way," Vert said.

"Ahh!" they both heard as in sync two guns fired.

Holding a finger to his lips, Vert looked around the corner of the couch to see Sharron pick Jonathon's gun. Her and Devin had easily picked him off, but had missed Tezz as he skidded around a corner and took off down another hall.

"This way," Sharron said as she led the way down the hall. She was facing forward, while Devin was face backwards. They had developed a system that worked for them, and so far they had taken down three other people.

"Who was it?" Agura asked.

"Sharron and Devin," Vert said as he got up to check the hallway.

"Die!" Spinner yelled as he and Sherman took off running from their hiding spots.

There was a loud exchange of shots until everything went silent.

"Devin?" Sharron asked from where she was.

Hanging his head he replied, "Here, but I've been shot." He had shot Spinner but, Sherman had gotten him before Sharron was able to get him.

Nodding her head, she took off again to go find her next victim.

"Left," Jason said as he heard a balloon pop to his left. Getting the message, Jenna backed up to set up and ambush. As quietly as he could Jason shot a balloon off to his right. His plan was to draw whoever it was towards him and towards the right, while Jenna sneaked around from the left.

"There," Stanford said as he blindly started walking towards the trap.

"Wait," A.J. said as he scanned the area. "There," he said pointing his gun at Jenna as she crept around to get behind them.

Jason needed a distraction, his sister was about to be caught. Somehow, in answer to his wish, the fans kicked on and caused the perfect distraction. Shooting off a couple of darts, Jason heard both A.J. and Stanford let out a groan as they were both hit. Not waiting around any longer, Jason took off towards Jenna and they both ran for the kitchen.

"Someone just went into the kitchen," Zane said.

"Okay, let's go get them," Erika said as they headed for the kitchen as they passed by the rec room.

"I guess the kitchen is the place to go," Agura said as she and Vert crept out of the rec room to follow. They would shoot Erika and Zane after they had hunted whoever they saw go into the kitchen.

"Someone's coming," Jenna said as she heard footsteps approach the kitchen.

"Quick," Jason ran to the other exit only to see Sharron coming towards the same room.

"Hide," Jenna said as she hid in the little nook beside the fridge and cabinets.

Having nowhere to go, he hid behind a chair. It wasn't the best place, but it was better than being out in the open.

At the same time Erika, Zane, and Sharron all entered the kitchen and started shooting at one another. By time the chaos was over, all three players had been shot. Standing up, Jason looked around at his three friends and smiled. As he was smiling, he turned just in time to get a dart to the chest from Vert.

Hearing the commotion, Tezz headed for the kitchen. He could have just hid, but he figured that it would be no fun to start the day out that way. As he crept around the corner, he watched as Vert shot his brother with a dart. Getting low, Tezz shot at both Agura and Vert. He only successfully shot Vert and alerted Agura that he was there.

Deciding to stay in her hiding spot, Jenna watched everything that was happening. She had a clear shot at Tezz, but she decided to hold off on shooting him for now. She could kind of see Agura over in the opposite corner, but she had no way of shooting her. So she decided to wait it out. Sooner or later she would get a shot off.

Tezz was so wrapped up in trying to shot Agura that he had missed an easy target. He kept his full attention on Agura, thinking that he and Agura were the last ones in the game.

Taking a bold move, Agura stepped out into the emptied her clip. Her clip had about five shots left in it.

Tezz was pleased when he heard the hollow click, signifying that Agura was out of darts. Looking pleased with himself, he stood up. He stood up only to realize that he had been shot. A dart fell out of a fold of his shirt. He had rolled to avoid getting shot, or so he had thought.

Agura was relieved when she watched the dart hit the ground. She had hit Tezz. When she watched Tezz stand up, she thought it was all over.

"I win," Agura said victoriously.

Choosing that moment, Jenna stood up and let off two shots. Each of which hit Agura. "I think that honor is mine."

"What?" Agura and Tezz both looked sharply at where Jenna was standing. Neither of them had even realized that she had been there.

"I win!" Jenna shouted.

"Who won?" A.J. asked as he and everyone else filed into the kitchen. The group looked around to see seven of their teammates in the kitchen. Four of which were sitting on the floor signifying that they had already died. Agura and Tezz were both looking crestfallen as they had not won because they had been so wrapped up in shooting each other.

"I do!" Jenna said excitedly.

"Well this calls for cake!" Erika said excitedly.

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

Erika dragged a chair over towards the fridge to get the cake down off the top of it. She also switched on both fake lights. As she grabbed the cake she started to sing, "Happy Birthday to you!"

Both Jenna and Jason smiled as they watched Erika get the cake and then burst out laughing over the fact that the candles were fake.

As everyone gathered around to sing, they looked at the fake candles.

Still laughing, each twin picked up a fake candle and pretended to blow it out as the song ended. "No repeats?" Jenna asked as she set her candle down.

"No repeats," Vert said.

The cake was great, and by the time they were all done eating it, there was only about a third of it left.

"Now what?" Zoom asked as he threw his paper plate away.

Grabbing the lid to the cake, Jenna put it on and handed it to Erika. Getting Sharron's attention, Jenna shouted, "Protect the cake!" Then she, Sharron and Erika took off out of the kitchen.

"I guess we hunt them down and get the cake," Zane said as he picked up his gun.

"Where are we going?" Sharron asked as she ran and covered their flank. No one was chasing them yet.

"This way," Erika said as she led the way into a good sized room with couches.

"Help me push the couches to barricade the door," Jenna said she started to push a couch in front of the door way.

"Here we'll use the other couch to make a fort and all the cushions," Erika said as she pushed the other couch towards a corner.

"Help me flip this," Jenna said as she started to turn the couch upside down.

"Why?" Sharron asked as she helped.

"That way they have more of a challenge to get into the room," Jenna said.

"They're coming," Erika said as she ran back to the other couch to protect the cake. As she was in the fort she noticed a large vent. Deciding that it would be a lot more fun, she set to work on open the vent as an escape route.

"First wave!" Jenna shouted and she and Sharron sat outside of the fort and got ready to open fire.

"There's going to be too many!" Sharron said as she also got ready.

"This way!" Erika said as she got into the vent with the cake.

"Go," Jenna ordered.

"What about you?" Sharron asked as she got into the vent as well.

"Go, you don't have much time," Jenna said as she put the vent back in place and screwed in the screws.

"I found them!" Marken shouted as he started to scale the first couch.

"Go," she hissed quietly.

Nodding, Erik and Sharron quietly scrambled through the vents.

Taking a deep breath, Jenna got ready to start firing. "Die!" she shouted as she crawled out of the fort and started shooting. It was a valiant effort until she ran out of darts.

"Nice try," Vert said as walked into the fort.

"You'll never take me alive," she yelled as she made a dash for the door.

"Grab her," Vert shouted as he tried hard not to laugh.

"Let me go!" Jenna said as she was caught by A.J. and Zoom.

"Take her to the kitchen and duct tape her to a chair," Vert said. If she wanted to play war over the cake, they were going to play war. He was going to interrogate her to get the information out of her. "Where are the others?" Vert asked.

"Not here?" Zane said as he moved all the cushions.

"Where are they?" Vert asked once they were back in the kitchen.

"Not telling you," Jenna said.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"I'll never betray my team," Jenna said.

"We'll break you," Vert said with a smile on his face. "Sherman bring me an eyedropper."

"No! Not Chinese water torture," Jenna yelled playfully.

"They got her," Sharron said as she and Erika slid quietly past the kitchen vent.

"We have to hide the cake first and then we'll get her," Erika said as she kept going.

"Here you go," Sherman said as he handed Vert the eyedropper.

"Last chance," Vert said as he filled the eyedropper up.

"You'll never get me to talk," Jenna said.

"Okay here should be good," Erika said as opened up the vent.

"We're in the med bay," Sharron said as she was still in the vent.

"Good," Erika said as she slid the cake under a bed and then got back into the vent. "Now, let's go get our leader."

Nodding, Sharron led the way back towards the kitchen.

"I don't know where they are," Jenna said. Water torture didn't hurt her, but it annoyed the crap out of her.

"I don't believe you," Vert said as he continued to drop water on her forehead.

"We need a distraction," Erika said.

"Leave it to me," Sharron said as she crawled away.

"Hey rendezvous at the med bay," Erika said.

"There they go," Sharron cried as a large crash sounded down the hall. "Erika, run," Sharron yelled as she waited a few seconds before climbing out and then taking off running down a straight away instead of turning.

"Go get them!" Vert yelled. Everyone except for himself took off running out of the kitchen.

Slowly Erika took off the vent cover and crawled out. Luckily for her, Vert was facing the other way. Seeing Erika, Jenna nodded towards her front pocket where her pocket knife was. Getting the idea, she slipped it out and started to cut the duct tape. There wasn't a lot of it there, Jenna could have easily broken it if she had wanted to, but where was the fun in that. In a matter of seconds Jenna was free.

"Hey Vert," Jenna called.

"You ready to talk?" Vert asked as he turned around to face his now standing sister.

Vert, being shocked, gave the girls the perfect amount of time to duct tape Vert to the car with a piece over his mouth.

"Later," Jenna called as she and Erika made their escape through the vents.

"Do you think that this is going a little far?" Erika asked as she led the way.

"Are you kidding me? This is the most fun I've had in years," Jenna said as she followed Erika back to the med bay. "Why are we here? Vert said this was off limits."

"No he said it was off limits to anyone playing the other game," Erika said as she crawled out of the vent.

About three minutes later Sharron crawled out of the vent as well. Going quickly, Jenna put the vent cover back in place.

The med bay was one of the most out of the way places. A person would have had to go inside to have found the three girls that were hidden in the corner.

"Vert we lost-" Agura said as she walked into the kitchen to find Vert taped up. "What happened to you?" she laughed as she took off the piece of tape across his mouth.

"Jenna and Erika, it was all a trap. They wanted everyone out of the kitchen so that way Erika could rescue Jenna. They're in the vents," Vert said as he was finally freed.

"We know, Zane and Zoom are checking them now," Agura said. "The rest are positioned around to catch them once we flush them out."

* * *

"Anything?" Vert asked as Zane and Zoom crawled out of the vents. It was now 8:00 p.m., they had been searching for them for over eight hours

"Nothing," Zane said.

"It's like they disappeared," Zoom said

"Where could they be?" Spinner asked.

"Vert, I thought you said that the med bay was off limits for the day?" Sage asked as she came walking up to the group.

"I did," Vert said.

"Well, I would like to inform you that I have located the rest of you team," she said as she led the way down to the med bay.

Everyone was shocked at the sight before them. There was what was left of the cake, which wasn't much anymore, and the three missing girls, all asleep on each other's shoulders.

"How long have they been in here?" Vert asked.

"For about eight hours. They decided that they would hide in here," Sage said.

Nodding his head, Vert went over and picked Jenna up bridal style. "Well I'm going to put her to bed," he said as he walked out of the med bay.


	9. Chapter 9

"No!" Jenna shouted as she bolted up right in fear. Panting hard, she stayed like that for a few moments as she collected her thoughts. "It's just a nightmare," Jenna said to herself as she laid her head back down on the pillow. 'It doesn't feel like a nightmare,' Jenna thought to herself as she laid there. Vert had been asking her how she was doing. Not wanting to worry him, she had said that she was fine. But the fact of the matter was, she was far from fine. She would see the same thing over and over again. There was no escaping the vivid dream.

It was now the third night in a row that she had woken up from the same dream. She would only be able to sleep for a few hours. Most of this sleep was nightmare plagued.

* * *

"I'm worried about Jenna," Erika said to A.J. and Vert. She had been watching her best friend become more and more distant over the last couple of days.

"She said she was fine, but she needs to talk to someone," A.J. said.

"I've tried to get her to talk to me, but she won't talk to me about it," Vert said. He was thinking of the last time he had asked how she was doing.

**Flashback**

"I'm fine!" Jenna snapped. She had gotten maybe a total of three hours of sleep in the last two days. She was so tired, but every time she closed her eyes she would see Vert killing Kalus.

"Jenna, we're just worried about you," Vert said, shocked by her outburst.

"Well don't be, I'm fine," Jenna said as she stormed away. "Just stop worrying over me."

"Jenna!" Vert called after her.

**End Flashback**

"She needs to let someone in," Vert said.

"Look, Vert, I'm her best friend, and even she won't tell me what's going on," Erika said.

"Did you try talking to her?" A.J. asked as he turned to Vert.

"Yea, I tried and it didn't go to well," Vert said.

"Let me try," A.J. said as he walked away. "Jenna?" A.J. called as he walked towards her door.

"DIE!" Jenna yelled from inside.

"Jenna?" A.J. asked as he knocked on the door.

"It's open!" she yelled as she continued to play Skyrim on her laptop. It had been a gift from her mom before she had left.

"What are you doing?" A.J. asked as he walked up behind the girl.

"Skyrim," Jenna said simply as if it explained everything in the world. "No! No! No! Come on swing your sword faster! Yes! Come on! Ha! That's what you get for going up against me!"

"Jenna, it's just a game," A.J. said.

"Just a game! No, it's not just a game. I have to defeat the dragons and save Skyrim. It's not just a game!" she ranted as she continued to battle a dragon on her screen.

"Come on," A.J. said as he hit the pause game on her computer.

"No, I have to defeat him!" Jenna shouted. She had always loved games, but since the nightmare, she had been playing them a lot more as an escape. If she would wake up, she would start playing an online game. She had started playing online with a person that called themselves the DeathtoSlugbots13. They would play constantly meet up on an online game and tag team together. It was one way that she would get through the nights.

"You can defeat him later, you're coming with me right now," A.J. said as he dragged her out of her room.

"Fine, but we have to be back soon," Jenna grumbled as she followed A.J. towards their vehicles. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," A.J. said as he got into Gearslammer.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Spinner asked as he walked into Jonathon's room.

"Playing," Jonathon said as he sat in front of his computer.

"Have you gotten any sleep lately?" Sherman asked as he passed by the room.

"No, I've been up with a friend," Jonathon said as he switched between different games. "Where are they?" he muttered to himself as he logged into another game.

"Who's this friend?" Spinner asked as he came into the room and sat on the bed.

"Don't know, they just themselves the WinterKit18," Jonathon said as he finally settled on a game.

* * *

"So, you going to tell what's wrong?" A.J. asked as he and Jenna sat down with their milkshakes.

"Nothing's wrong?" Jenna said as she twirled her straw in her shake.

"I know that's a lie. Jenna I can tell that you haven't been sleeping. Tell me what's wrong," A.J. said as he stared at the younger girl in front of him.

"Why can't you mind your own business?" Jenna almost yelled.

"Because I care about you like a sister, and the whole team is worried about you," A.J. tried to explain.

"I never asked them to worry about me," she said.

"Well tough they are. You are part of this team and family, so people are going to worry over you," A.J. said.

"What will the others think of me? I can't even handle my own nightmares, how am I supposed to lead a team into a battle zone," Jenna asked.

"First off you need to talk about your nightmares. And secondly, no one thinks you're weak," A.J. said.

"My nightmares have been the same thing over and over again. Every time I close my eyes I see Vert killing Kalus," Jenna said as she tried desperately to hold back tears. "I try so hard to think of something else, but that's all I see. I can't sleep, and if I do, I have nightmares."

"I know the feeling," A.J. said. "But, I want you to come get me if you ever have a nightmare. I want you to come wake me up and we'll talk. We don't have to talk about the nightmare. But I want you to start talking to someone."

"A.J. what's wrong with me?" Jenna asked as she stared at her milkshake.

"Nothing's wrong with you," A.J. said.

* * *

"Good you're back," Vert said as he walked into rec room. He had been looking for Jenna and A.J. He also found most of the team sitting around watch Spinner get his butt handed to him by Jonathon.

"No fair!" Spinner shouted as his side of the screen blinked 'You Lose' over and over again.

"I told you not to go against me," Jonathon said. "So who's next?"

"No one is next because we have training to do," Vert said again.

"One more match," Jenna begged.

"Nope, we have to get you guys trained before the next storm shock opens," Vert said.

"Or we can learn on the fly," Jason muttered. Jason's plan of being nice to Vert in front of the others had pretty much gotten tossed out of the window the day after Jenna and Jason's Birthday party.

"Fine, but can we at least go through a storm shock? No more of this racing around the desert," Erika asked. "Oh can we make it one with snow!"

"No!" Zoom shouted. "No more ice."

"Why?" Erika asked shocked.

"He hates the cold," Zane said.

"Oh come on, the ice isn't that bad," Erika said.

"Zoom you can sit this one out," Vert said.

"Fine by me," Zoom said as he sat back down on the couch. He was looking forward not having to go out into the cold.

"Okay, Sage said she was able to make three extra chips for now. So Erika, A.J., Sharron, Stanford, Jason, Agura, Marken, and I will go," Vert said. "Suit up."

"Okay, move over," Jenna said as she sat down on the couch and took the controller from Spinner. "My turn."

* * *

"Finally my kind of party," Erika said excitedly as she raced Roadmaster across the ice field. It seemed like Sage had custom made Roadmaster to handle the ice. Her vehicle moved like a dream across the ice and snow.

"Whoa," Sharron said as she struggled for control. "I think I'm with Zoom, I don't like the ice," she said as she went skidding across the plain. Every time she would speed up she would spin out and go slidding.

"Cheer up, you'll get the hang of it," A.J. said as he did controlled doughnuts with his sister.

"This isn't so bad," Jason said as he corrected himself. He was having trouble, but not nearly as much trouble as some of the others.

"Why am I here?" Stanford grumbled as the Reverb came to a stop.

"We're practicing," Vert said as he and Agura came to a stop beside Stanford.

"Practicing what? We know everything," Stanford complained.

"Yes, but we now have new team members. We have to get used to fighting alongside of one another," Vert said as he watched Marken and Jason slowly race each other. They both were learning quickly how to handle their new vehicles.

"How are you two not cold?" Sharron asked as Stingray went skidding again across the ice.

"Looks like Sage modified the shock suits enough to resist the cold," Marken said as he sped up. He was quickly getting the hang of handling Phantom on the ice.

Although Jason was able to hide the fact that he was upset at his brother, he was happy that he had been picked over Jenna to come first. He would never say it out loud, and he hated the fact that he resented Jenna. Vert had always favored her over him, and their mother always seemed to favor her as well. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at her but he was. She wasn't even supposed to be here, and now she was the co-leader with Vert.

"Hey Jason," Marken called again.

"Sorry, spaced off. What do you need?" Jason asked as he shook his head.

"We wanted to know if you want to race? We're trying to get a feel for handling our vehicles, and Erika suggested it," Marken said.

"Sure," Jason said as he came back towards the group.

* * *

"Owned!" Jenna shouted in victory as she beat Jonathon.

"How?" he cried out in defeat.

"You're looking at the one and only WinterKit18!" Jenna shouted. When she first met Jonathon, it surprised her to meet her archrival from the newest Slugbots game. She had gotten the game before anyone else, along with a few other gamers. She knew the JonKnightBlazer had gotten the game early as well.

"No way! It's been you that I've been talking to?" Jonathon asked.

"Wait I thought you said you screen name was JonKnightBlazer?" she asked confused.

"It is, but I have a private name," Jonathon said. "I play privately under the name of DeathtoSlugbots13."

"What happened?" Sherman asked as he walked into the room. He had been helping Sage make a few modifications to the Buster.

"Jonathon got his butt handed to him by Jenna, and they have both been playing video games together late at night," Spinner said in shock.

"My turn then," Sherman said.

Spinner sat there shocked as Sherman declared that he would take on Jenna. If Jonathon would get beat that badly by Jenna, there was no way Sherman was going to win against her. Jonathon was better at video games than he was. Also, he was thinking about Vert would do when he found out about Jenna and Jonathon being up late to play video games with each other. For granted, neither of them knew that it was the other playing.

"What? No, you'll get creamed!" Jonathon yelled at Sherman. He was also miffed that he couldn't continue to play with Jenna.

"Calm down," he said. He had a plan that just might surprise a few people.

* * *

"So this is what you do in your spare time," Devin said as he looked around Tezz's room. It was packed with odds and ends of different projects. Some of the projects were completed while others had been roughly drawn up.

"Yes," Tezz said as he fiddled with a small object in his hands.

"Why didn't you ever come home?" Devin asked as he walked over to the desk and picked up one of Tezz's discarded projects.

"I was trapped on the Red Sentient moon for a while. When I got back, I believed that you all thought I was dead," Tezz said as he continued to stare at the object in his hands. It was cube shaped and Tezz had no real idea of what it would do. He had found the blueprints to it on the Red Sentient moon.

"You could have still come home when you came back," Devin said as he sat down the discarded item.

"I didn't want to open up old wounds," Tezz said. This was partly true. Tezz didn't want to open up his old wounds that he thought were healed. "I thought that it would be better if you all believed that I had died years ago."

Thinking before he answered, Devin stood there and looked at Tezz. Even though he didn't like the fact that Tezz never wrote when he got back, he could see why Tezz didn't write. It just made him upset that he had lost his brother for a few years.

"If it means anything, I did think of you all while I was gone," Tezz said as he walked out of his room.

* * *

I am so sorry I have been forgetting to tell what day it is. So if you have been following, it is now June 16th. They all arrived on June 11th. Jenna had her dream at early morning on the 12th. Also Jenna and Jason turned 16 on the 13th. So that means the eclipse is on the 26th. I'm sorry, I have been meaning to do this for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I may have decided that I may have been in error. This is mostly due to writers block. So I decided to put a few chapters between the first practice mission and Jenna getting captured. I felt like I needed to add some things as to why Jason is mad at Jenna, and why she is able to bounce back so fast. Also I can't decide if I want Negative Jason to be good or bad. Jason can be swayed either way, so does this mean so does Negative Jason? If you have any ideas let me know.**

* * *

**June 17****th**

"Okay, training day," Vert said as he walked into the rec room to find Jenna and Jonathon double teaming Slugbots and everyone else watching.

"We trained yesterday," Stanford said as he turned his head towards Vert. He was in a checkers rematch with Agura.

"I know but we still have work to do," Vert said as he watched Stanford slump in defeat. "Jenna, Spinner, Sherman, Zoom, Devin, Marken and I are going today."

"Yes," Zoom shouted as he ran from the room.

Reluctantly Jenna handed her controller over to Jason as she got up to leave the room. "Someone is happy," she grumbled.

"Are you sure about this?" Agura whispered to Vert.

"Yes," he said as he turned to follow the others out of the room and towards the waiting vehicles.

"So what are we doing today?" Jenna asked as she pulled on her helmet.

"You'll see," Vert said as he took the battle key from Sage.

"Kill joy," Jenna muttered as she gunned the throttle and took off out of the Hub.

* * *

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Agura asked from where she sat on one of the couches in the rec room facing Stanford.

"Stay here and play Slugbots," Jonathon grumbled as he continued to obliterate Jason's character.

"Come on," Jason mumbled to himself. He may have been good at video games, but Jenna and Jonathon were well out of his league. "Gahhh!"

"Owned!" Jonathon said in victory as he completely destroyed Jason's character for the fifth time in a row. "Man I would have thought you would be good at video games," Jonathon said without thinking, his filter not working at all.

"Jonathon I need your help," Sage said as she walked into the room effectively cutting off Jason from saying anything.

Keeping his anger in check, Jason walked out of the room and towards his own to be alone.

* * *

"What is this place?" Marken asked as he scanned the Battle Zone.

"We call it the Pyramid Battle Zone," Vert said as he brought the Saber to a halt.

"Let me guess because of all the pyramids?" Jenna said sarcastically as the Firebird came to a stop beside Vert.

"What do these pyramids do?" Devin asked. He figured that they had to serve some sort of purpose. There were just too many to be just some random pyramids.

"Why don't you go see," Vert challenged with a smirked as he looked at his younger sister.

"Whatever," she grumbled. "These pyramids had better do something."

Zoom got off the Chopper and walked over to Vert. "Who do think will be the first one to discover what they do?"

"Devin," Vert said as he leaned against the Saber.

"I was thinking Jenna," Sherman said as he and Spinner joined Vert and Zoom.

"Devin," Zoom agreed.

"Marken," Spinner said hoping to prove everyone else wrong.

* * *

"What are these things for?" Jenna asked as she, Marken, and Devin drove around the side of one of the pyramids.

* * *

"Vert do you think we should warn them that they move?" Zoomed asked. He had noticed that none of the pyramids had started up yet. But he remembered that none of the pyramids had started up for them until someone had drove through one.

"We'll let them figure that out," Vert said with a smirk.

* * *

"Well the opening is big enough for someone to drive through," Marken said.

"Who wants to go first?" Jenna asked as she looked at either boy.

At that instant both Marken and Devin looked at each other and then back to Jenna. "I think that our new leader should check it out," Marken said with a smile on his face.

"Fine," Jenna said as she slowly eased the Firebird into the center of the pyramid. As she got to the middle of the pyramid she looked around. "Nothing's happening," she called out. As she sighed in defeat the pyramid started to hum to life and glow. "What?" Jenna screeched as she gripped the handles of the Firebird before she was shot out of the pyramid like a cannon and towards another pyramid.

'Crap,' was the one thought that went through her mind as she went hurtling towards another pyramid, but this one was moving. 'Crap, crap, crap,' she thought over and over again as she approached the pyramid. She was going to crash into the side, she just knew it. At the last second the pyramid turned and she went inside of it.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she thought her wild ride was over. Jenna smiled as she sat inside the pyramid for a few seconds. Then she felt the hum of the pyramid like before. "No," she said as she quickly regripped the handle bars again and went flying out of the pyramid.

* * *

"You want to go next?" Marken asked as he and Devin came to stop outside of the parameter of the now moving pyramid.

"After you," Devin said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay," Marken said with a huge smile on his face. He was looking forward to what he had seen Jenna go through.

* * *

"You think we should warn them to be careful?" Sherman asked as he remembered the ones who were unlucky enough to hit the sides of the pyramids.

"That or let them learn for themselves to be careful," Spinner said as he watched the three new members go racing from one pyramid to the next. He hadn't meant it in a bad way, but he knew from experience that one wrong move on a mission could end up getting yourself or someone else hurt.

"Can you fire a grenade into the middle of them? I don't want you to hit any of them, but I do want to see how they react to a threat," Vert said as he watched his sister and the other two race around.

"One explosion coming up," Spinner said as he climbed back into the Buster.

"Dude are you sure about this?" Zoom asked as he looked at his leader.

"No but I need to know how they react to a threat," Vert said, "especially Jenna. I want to know how she'll take charge during an attack. Sherman move the Buster out of sight and keep having Spinner shoot at them. Zoom, you and I will find high ground a watch their reactions."

Nodding their heads both Sherman and Zoom moved to their vehicles. Sherman went to tell Spinner what was going to happen. Zoom got on the Chopper and followed Vert towards a high cliff the over looked the set of pyramids that the others were using.

* * *

"This is great!" Jenna shouted over her com as she went flying out of another pyramid.

"Where's Vert and the others?" Marken asked as he came to a stop. He had started getting a headache from being launched repeatedly.

"What?" Jenna asked as she veered away from the pyramid that she was heading towards. "Devin can you get me a map of this place and see where they went?"

"Sure," Devin said as he started mapping the area.

"Incoming!" Marken shouted as he pointed towards the incoming grenade.

"Scatter!" Jenna ordered. "Devin keep mapping the area I want to know who is here. Marken, you and I are on defense until Devin has finished mapping this place!"

"Right," Marken said as he fell in line behind Jenna.

"Anything?" Jenna asked as she kept scanning the area for any more grenades.

"Nothing, I can't even find your brother or the others," Devin said as he kept fiddling with his map.

"That means either their attacking us, or they've been taken out," Jenna said. "Devin can you start channel hopping and find any other communication frequencies out their?"

"One radio frequency coming up," Devin said as he readjusted the settings on his computer in his car.

* * *

"Sage, something is wrong," Jonathon said as he was working on several different projects with Sage.

"What is it?" she asked as she walked over to Jonathon.

"This," Jonathon said pointing towards the screen. "I made a few modifications to the vehicles. One of the modifications was so that we would know when any of the members were under attack."

"Yes," Sage said barely understanding where he was going with this.

"Well I just got a report saying that Jenna, Devin, and Marken are under attack," he explained.

"Alert Agura, Tezz, and A.J.!" Sage ordered as he contacted the leader.

* * *

"Vert!" came Sages frantic voice over Vert's com link.

"Sage? Sage what's wrong?" Vert demanded as he heard the worry in Sage's voice.

"Are you under attack?" Sage demanded. "I'm sending the others."

"Wait!" Vert shouted. "This is a training exercise. I wanted to see how they would do under an attack."

"A training exercise? Please alert me next time, we have added a few new upgrades to your vehicles. One of these upgrades alerts us when you are attacked," Sage said.

"We will next time," Vert said.

"Should we stop?" Zoom asked.

"No, Sherman, Spinner continue with the attack," Vert ordered.

* * *

"Jenna, I got something," Devin said as he patched Jenna through to the conversation that he had picked up.

_"__I'm sending the others," came Sage's voice._

_"__Wait!" Vert shouted. "This is a training exercise. I wanted to see how they would do under an attack."_

"Training," Jenna said with a glint in her eye. "Let's get out of these pyramids and come up with a counter attack," she said as she lead the way out of the pyramids while everyone else was distracted.

"So what's the plan?" Marken asked as they came to a stop underneath a cliff out of everyone's sight.

"Devin any luck finding the others?" Jenna asked as she got off the Firebird and walked over to where Devin was parked.

"I got a location when I picked up their radio frequency," Devin said as he showed Jenna the map.

"Okay," Jenna said as she looked at the map. "Here we are," Jenna said pointing towards the small cave that they were hidden in, "and we need to find a way to get out of here and sneak around behind Vert and Zoom."

* * *

"Vert do you want us to continue?" Sherman asked from the pyramid that the Buster was hiding behind.

"Yes," Vert said as he switched his attention back to the younger members of the team.

"Where did they go?" Zoom asked as he looked around the clearing of pyramids.

"I thought that they were still down there," Vert said as he scanned the area. "Sherman you got a location of them?"

"Nothing," Sherman said as he looked over his map. "They must be using the same strategy that we were using."

"Great," Spinner huffed as he leaned back in his seat.

* * *

"Can you really do that?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"I may not be my brother, but I can do somethings that he can," the younger Volitov said.

"You ready then?" Jenna asked as she headed back towards the Firebird.

Taking a breath, Marken replied, "Yes."

Devin simply nodded his head as he got back into Eclipse.

"Then let's go," she ordered as she raced out of the cave first and broke right.

"Here we go," Marken said as he was the next one out of the cave and went straight.

Devin watched as his two team members left the cave before he got ready to leave. 'If they are anything like their older siblings, I can see why Tezz chose not to come home,' Devin thought as he raced left.

* * *

"There," Zoom said as he pointed out Marken heading straight at the pyramid that the Buster was behind.

"Sherman, Spinner, move they found you," Vert ordered.

"Right," Sherman said as he started moving the Buster.

"Where are the other two?" Zoom asked as he looked around.

* * *

"You ready?" Jenna asked as she and Devin were slowly creeping up the incline towards Vert and Zoom. They had decided to leave their vehicles at the bottom of the hill so that way they could sneak up on the two.

"Ready," Devin whispered back.

Nodding her head, Jenna broke into a silent run aiming right at her brother. She didn't bother crying out. She never understood why people shouted as they attacked. Why let them know that you were there?

Devin did the same thing as he approached Zoom. Both were light on their feet and able to sneak up on Vert and Zoom.

**_Flashback_**

_"__So what's the plan?" Marken asked again._

_"__Devin and I are going to sneak up on Vert and Zoom. We'll grab Vert sword and then book it over to here," Jenna said as she pointed to another section of pyramids. "Here we'll defend Vert's sword until he gives up or until we can't anymore. Makren we'll need a distraction."_

_"__I can rush Sherman and Spinner and keep Vert and Zoom's attention on me," Marken said as he studied the small map._

_"__I'll go first. They won't notice me if I brake right immediately. Marken you're next. Head straight for the Buster draw their attention right to you. Devin, you'll be last and go left. We'll meet at the base of the cliff that Vert and Zoom are on. Once there, we'll leave our vehicle at the base so that way we won't draw their attention," Jenna said as she stood up._

_"__Why not have me go first?" Marken asked as he continued to study the map._

_"__As soon as they see you, they'll be expecting us two to be following. We'll have to throw them off balance. Even with us going at separate times and in separate directions there is still the chance that they'll notice us," Jenna explained._

_"__What if something goes wrong?" Marken asked._

_"__Then yell code aqua," Jenna said with a smile. _

_"__Code aqua?" Devin asked with an eyebrow raised._

_"__Yes, code aqua. If anyone is in a position to help the others, they need to come help," Jenna said._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"What the!" Vert shouted as he felt something connect with his back that sent him stumbling. He turned to find Jenna recovering and staring at him. "What are you doing?" Vert demanded.

Jenna didn't bother to reply. She had to make this quick. Vert was bigger stronger and faster than she was. If the fight got to drawn out she would lose.

"Jenna!" Vert snapped.

Looking around Jenna saw her target and dove for Vert's sword that was sitting beside the Saber. "Got it!" Jenna shouted as she turned and ran down the hill.

Devin nodded as he retreated as well down the hill.

Both made it back to their vehicles before Vert and Zoom and cut of their escape.

"What are you two doing?" Vert demanded in confusion.

"Marken code aqua!" Jenna yelled into her com.

"On my way!" Marken said as he came racing towards Jenna and Devin.

"Take it," Jenna shouted as she tossed Vert's sword to Marken as he passed by.

Nodding his head Marken raced away with Vert's sword towards the rendezvoused point.

"What the heck was that?" Vert demanded. He wasn't really angry, he was just shocked at everything that just happened.

"Your turn," Jenna said with a triumphant smirk.

"What's going on?" Sherman asked as he and Spinner got out of the Buster.

"Revenge," Jenna said.

"What?' Vert asked.

"You wanted a training exercise, so we decided to step it up a notch," Jenna said as she walked over and leaned against the Firebird.

"Get Marken back here we're done for the day," Vert said controlling his anger.

"What?" Jenna shouted in shock.

"We're done," Vert said.

"Marken come back," Devin said as he radioed Marken.

"What? Why?" Marken asked confused.

"Vert's orders," Jenna said.

* * *

"What the heck was that for?" Jenna demanded as she and the others came to a stop in the Hub. Both Jenna and Vert's tempers had been flaring the whole way back.

"You took it too far," Vert said as he got out of the Saber.

"I took it too far! You're the one who had a grenade launched at us! Then you all disappeared," Jenna shouted

"Yes, wanted to see how you would perform," Vert shouted.

"Well that was how I would perform!" Jenna yelled as she got in his face.

"You failed," Vert said as he went to walk around Jenna.

"I failed, how could I fail when I didn't even know I was being tested?" she shouted. By now everyone was gathered in the main hanger.

"You and Devin got caught. Marken left you. You took on opponents that were well out of you league. You want me to continue?" Vert asked.

"This isn't about practice at all is it? You're mad that I was able to get the upper hand and stole your sword," Jenna said. "Admit it!"

"If this had been a real mission you could have been captured or could be dead!" Vert shouted.

"But it wasn't!" Jenna shouted as she stormed out of the hanger.

Rolling his eyes, Vert left the hanger as well and headed back to his room.

* * *

"Vert?" A.J. called as he knocked on his best friend's door. Hearing no answer, A.J. went into the room. "Man what was that all about?" he asked as he approached Vert.

"They need to learn," Vert said as he turned away from A.J.

"Learn what?" A.J. demanded.

"They could have been killed if it had been a real mission. They split up and left each other behind," Vert said.

"So why didn't you just tell them that instead of yelling at them?" the Canadian asked.

"All I could see was Jenna being left alone and getting hurt," Vert said.

"I know you want to protect her, but she is co-leader and she'll be in dangerous situations. The best way to protect her would to be to teach her. You can't yell at her if she makes a mistake and does something a different way. You know how stubborn she can be," A.J. said.

Taking a deep breath, Vert replied, "You're right."

"Of course I am. Now go find Jenna before she does something reckless and gets herself into trouble," A.J. said.

* * *

"Stupid older brother, stupid mission, stupid, stupid, stupid," Jenna yelled to herself. "What the heck did I do wrong?"

"Jenna?" Jason asked as he walked into his sister's room.

"Go away," Jenna said.

"No, talk to me," Jason said as he sat on her bed.

"Vert got mad at me because I came up with a counter strike plan and it wasn't up to Vert's standards," Jenna huffed as she fell on her bed. "I mean, I thought the plan was great. Sure there were a few things that went wrong, but we still pulled it off. I don't get why Vert got so mad."

"I-" Jason started.

"I mean, Vert wanted to see how I would react. I took charge like he wanted. But I guess it wasn't good enough," Jenna said.

Every time Jenna said Vert's name it was like she was rubbing her status in his face. 'I should have been the one that got to go. It should be me leading the new team. Jenna's not even supposed to be here,' Jason thought.

"We worked so well together today. It felt right the way we came up with the plan of attack- Jason?" Jenna asked as her attention became focused on her brother.

"I'm fine," he grumbled as he left her room.

"Hey is everything okay with Jason?" Vert asked as he walked into his sister's room.

"What do you want?" Jenna demanded.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. Yes I was proud of how you handled everything today. But I was more upset that you disregarded your and Devin's safety to make the mission succeed," Vert said as he sat on the bed. "In a battle zone there is no do overs."

"I know that! I was just trying to come up with a counter strike!" Jenna screamed.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I can't lose you again," Vert said trying to keep a reign on his emotions.

"Vert, you're not going to lose me," Jenna said as she faced her older brother.

"I know, but I just want to protect you," Vert said.

"Then talk to me about what I need to do as a leader. You can't expect me to know all of your stipulations that you have for me without telling me," Jenna said as she sat beside Vert.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Vert apologized again.

"You already said it so it doesn't count," Jenna said as she smiled. 'Things may not be perfect between us, but they'll get there,' she thought.

"Come on," Vert said as he got up.

"Where are we going?" Jenna asked as she got up.

"Zeke's," Vert said with a smile.

* * *

"Why can't she see that he doesn't care about her? He cares more about his reputation than about us! She's so blind!" Jason yelled to himself. "Then all Jenna can do is worship him! Nothing has changed!"

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. So I decided to make Vert a little overprotective of Jenna. One because she's his sister and two he feels like he's going to lose her. Please review and give me ideas for future chapters. They can be short term or long term.**


	11. Chapter 11

A big shout out toFoxyKhai0209!

* * *

**June 20 3:28 a.m.**

"No!" Jenna shouted as she bolted awake out of fear. Jenna sat there on her bed panting in fear trying to get a reign on her emotions. "It was just a dream," she muttered to herself as she laid her head back down on her pillow.

* * *

**6:30 a.m.**

"Jenna you need to eat something," Erika said as she sat down beside her friend at the kitchen table.

"I'm not hungry," Jenna said as she hugged both of her legs. She was but every time she would try and eat it made her sick. She was just so stressed that her body was rejecting food and making her sick.

"Please try, you didn't eat anything last night at dinner," Erika said as she put down her spoon to her cereal.

"I'm not hungry," Jenna muttered again.

"Jenna you can't keep pushing us away," Erika said.

"Just leave me alone," Jenna said without any conviction.

"Come on," Erika said as she dragged Jenna out of the kitchen.

"Please just leave me alone," Jenna asked.

"Sit," Erika ordered once they reached her room.

"Erika," Jenna started to complain.

"No, now talk to me," Erika demanded.

"I keep seeing Vert killing Kalus over and over again in my dreams. It's like that's all I see any more. I have no other dreams," Jenna said as she pulled her legs towards her again. She was using her legs to protect herself. "I can barely sleep and when I do I just see Vert killing Kalus. Then on top of that I feel like I'm losing Jason, and I feel like I'm being pulled in a hundred different directions."

Erika didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say that it was going to be okay when she didn't know if it was going to be okay or not. "Jenna, are you going to be okay?" Erika finally decided to ask.

"I don't know," Jenna said as she stared at her legs.

* * *

"How is she?" Vert asked as he watched Erika come walking into the room that he and A.J. were in.

"Not good," Erika said. "She's over the whole thing from the other day, but she's still freaked out over her nightmare. She needs something to take her mind off of it."

"I think I know a way that I could do that," Vert said as he walked out of the room and to find Sage.

* * *

"Come on," Vert said as he found Jenna in the rec room playing Slugbots.

"Where?" Jenna asked as she paused her game.

"We need to get Jason and then you'll find out," Vert said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Why?" Jenna asked as she ran from the rec room.

"You'll see. Hey Jason come on, I got something to show you both," Vert said as he headed back towards the main hanger.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked as he followed Vert.

"No idea, he wouldn't tell me," Jenna answered as she followed Vert, her mind racing with different possibilities.

"Go and grab a swimsuit and then meet back here in about five minutes," Vert said. "Oh don't forget to wear your shock suit over your swimsuit because we're going to a Battle Zone."

"We're going swimming in a Battle Zone," Jenna asked as she looked from one brother to the other.

"Well you don't have to," Jason said as he walked away.

Five minutes later both Jenna and Jason came running back into the main hanger of the Hub.

"Let's go," Vert said as he jumped into the Saber.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"__Hey Sage I need a battle key," Vert said as he approached the Blue Sentient._

_"__Where to?" Sage asked as she led the way to the key vault._

_"__Well that's the thing. I know my dad's is in the multiverse, I just don't know where exactly," Vert said as he rubbed the back of his head._

_"__Do you have any ideas of where he is?" she asked. Sage had switched directions and was heading back towards the main computer._

_"__No, last time I we saw each other we were jumping through Battle Zones," Vert said._

_"__I can try to track and get a hold of him, but I make no promises that this will work," Sage said as she looked at Vert._

_"__I understand," Vert said as he left. _

Four hours later

_"__Vert, I was able to locate your father and get a message to him. I told him to meet you at the Tropical beach Battle Zone," Sage said._

_"__Wait why do you get to go to the beach?!" Stanford demanded. He had walked into the room to ask Sage a question and had heard her tell where Vert was going._

_"__It's a safe zone that my siblings and I can go to see our dad," Vert said._

_"__I begged that we could go to this Zone for months, and now you get to go?" Stanford complained._

_"__Fine how about this, you get stuff ready to have a cook out on the beach this evening. Just give us a few hours alone before you come, okay?" Vert asked, he was not in the mood to deal with Stanford's whining._

_"__Deal," Stanford said as he ran from the room, forgetting to ask Sage his question._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"So where are we?" Jenna asked as they stopped on a beach.

"Welcome to the Tropical beach Battle Zone!" Vert said as he got out of the Saber.

"Wait a tropical beach and no bad guys?" Jenna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a beach," Vert said.

"We'll I wouldn't say it was just a beach," called a voice from behind the twins.

Both Jenna and Jason just stood there shocked as they heard the voice. Neither one had thought that they would ever hear that voice again.

Jason slowly turned around first. He wasn't totally sure that he had heard right. He thought that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

Jenna was still standing still, shocked from hearing her dad's voice.

"Well are you two going to just stand there?" Jack Wheeler asked his set of twins.

When Jenna heard her father say that, she turned and went running into him. "Dad!"  
she screamed as she collided with him. "Missed you so much!"

"I know and I'm sorry," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around his baby girl.

"Dad?" Jason breathed out. He was still in shocked and hadn't moved.

"Jason," Jack said as he looked up at his son. He could see the hurt that he had hidden behind his eyes. The resentment he held towards almost everyone. It broke Jack's heart that he may have been the one that put the hidden emotions in his middle child's eyes.

* * *

"Come on!" Stanford begged as he sat in front of the clock. He was trying to willing it to go faster.

"You do realize talking to a clock will not make it go any faster right?" Sharron asked as she approached her brother.

"Yes but it's been two hours since Vert and his siblings have left that mean only one hour left," Stanford said, the clock still captivating his full attention.

"One hour until what?" Sharron asked.

"Until we get to go to the Tropical beach Battle Zone and have a party," Stanford replied.

"We're going to the beach?" Sharron demanded.

"That's what I just said," Stanford said as he finally took his eyes off the clock.

"Were you going to tell anyone about going to the beach?" Sharron demanded.

"Uh-" Stanford started. He had totally forgotten about tell everyone else and get the supplies for the beach party.

"I'll round up the food and supplies, you go tell everyone," she ordered.

Nodding his head, Stanford sprinted out of the kitchen to go find everyone.

"What are you up to?" Erika asked as she walked into the kitchen to find Sharron looking for different things.

"Good, I could some help. My idiot brother forgot to mention that we're having a beach party in less than an hour," Sharron said as she continued to pack up the cooler with hot dogs and condiments that went on them.

"What do you need me to do?" Erika asked as she shook her head.

"We'll need chips, drinks, plates, and cups," Sharron said as she finished with the hot dogs.

"Okay," Erika said as she went to go find paper plates and plastic cups.

Sharron left the kitchen to go find one of the guys and have them make a quick run to get drinks. They were out of soda because some of the guys had had a chugging contest last night. "Zane!" Sharron called as she saw the guy go walking down the hall.

"Hey, whatcha need?" Zane asked as he readjusted his backpack with his stuff for the beach.

"I need you to run and get drinks," Sharron said.

"Sure, anything in particular?" Zane asked.

"No," she said as she headed back towards the kitchen to help Erika.

"Okay, I got the cups, plates, and chips," Erika said as she watched Sharron walk back into the kitchen.

"I got Zane to run and get drinks," Sharron said.

"Cool, I think we're ready then," Erika said.

"Then we should go get ready," Sharron laughed as she ran from the kitchen and back towards her room.

* * *

"I can't believe you're alive," Jenna said as she clung to her dad.

"I know and I'm sorry that I left," Jack said as he looked between the three of his children.

"So you've been here all this time?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I got trapped in a Battle Zone and was then captured. When the thing that captured me found out I could fix cars, I was kept as a slave to work on all the broken vehicles from the coliseum," Jack said. "But enough about me, what are you doing here?"

"We're Battle Force 5 members!" Jenna shouted.

"Really?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yea, Sage contacted us about a month ago and had us come a little over a week ago," Jason said.

"Wait a week ago was both of your guys birthday wasn't it!" Jack shouted as he realized that he had missed another birthday with his kids.

"It's okay," Jenna said, her tone becoming softer.

"But hey, I'm here and I have been meaning to give these to Vert for you guys," Jack said as he walked back towards his car. "For you," he said as he handed Jenna a cloth wrapped package. "And for you," Jack said as he handed his son a bigger cloth wrapped package as well.

"Thank you," Jenna said as she looked down at the handmade crystal necklace. The crystal was a swirl of blue and red on a silver chain.

"I got that crystal from a Battle Zone," Jack said. He could see the joy shining in his daughter's eyes. "And that I got from the Red Sentient home world."

Jason sat there and looked in awe of the sword that his father hand given him. Fencing was the one thing that Jason excelled at. That and racing. But Jason had always been fascinated by swords. Any movie that had a sword in it, Jason had seen.

"Dad-" Vert started.

"I checked it all out. It is safe to take back to Earth," Jack said. He may not be able to get the tracker out of himself, but he was able to check other objects for trackers and get them out.

"Would you mind?" Jenna asked as she walked to her dad to have him help put the necklace on. "Thank you," she said as she turned and hugged her dad as he finished clasping the necklace.

"You're welcome sweetheart," he said as he noticed the storm shock opening behind Vert.

"Yea! Time for some swimming!" Zoom shouted as he and the other members came racing through the Storm shock.

"Hey Mr. Wheeler!" A.J. said as he popped up out of the Gearslammer.

"Mr. Wheeler!" Erika shouted as she ran to her best friend's father.

Erika may have only met Jack once before he disappeared, but she still knew him and knew how important he was to Jenna and Jason.

"I thought you guys were coming later?" Vert asked Stanford.

"Oh come on, it's been three hours since you left," Stanford whined.

"It's fine Vert," Jack said as he walked over towards his oldest.

"Race you," Erika said as she took off towards the water.

"No fair!" Jenna yelled as she broke away from her father and ran after her friend. "Shock suit!" she shouted the reminder to her friend.

"Crap!" Erika said as she had to stop and take it off. "Hey!" she yelled as Jenna went running by. She had already had her suit off.

"I win!" Jenna shouted as she was mere feet away from the water.

"Nope!" Jason said as he ran past her.

"No fair!" she shouted as she reached out and tried to grab her older brother.

"They'll never change," Jack laughed as he watched his two youngest.

"I hope not," Vert muttered.

"Come on!" Agura yelled from where she was beside the Tangler ready to go.

"You joining us?" Vert asked his father.

"Nah, I think I'll stay up here and watch," Jack said.

"You sure?" Vert asked.

"Go," Jack laughed as he watched Jenna fail to dunk Jason under the water.

* * *

"Marco!" Erika asked as she started to feel around in the ocean.

"Polo," everyone chorused.

"Marco," Erika asked again trying to lock onto someone's voice.

"Polo," everyone chorused again.

This time she was able to pick out a voice and started walking towards it. "Marco?" she called out again.

"Polo!" a few people shouted to try and lure Erika away from Zane.

"Polo," Zane whispered trying to be quiet so Erika would head in a different direction.

But it didn't work, Erika had still found him and was moving towards him. "Marco?" she asked one more time before she planned on lunging at Zane because she had found him.

"Polo!" Jenna screamed three feet away from Erika to distract her.

"Ahh!" Erika let out a started scream. She hadn't been expecting Jenna to blow her ear drums out by screaming all but right next to her.

Jenna smirked as Zane was able to get away from Erika. But her smirk faded away as Erika was now coming after her. It was no use running because Erika over took her and ended up catching her.

"Pay back!" Erika shouted as she opened her eyes the second she caught Jenna.

"Fine," she smiled as she then yelled, "Marco!"

"Polo," everyone yelled back.

* * *

"I swear if you drop me," Agura threaten from where she sat on Vert's shoulders to play chicken.

"Now would I do that?" Vert asked with a smirk.

"You ready?" Sharron yelled from where she sat on Zane's shoulders.

"Ready," Agura said as Vert started walking towards Sharron and Zane.

"Hey sis," A.J. called to Erika and motioned for her to climb up on his shoulders.

Getting his meaning she climbed up and A.J. made his way to the other four.

Both Sharron and Agura were pretty evenly matched. They both had great upper body strength and were able to fight the other off. Devin may not have looked strong, but he was. He was able to hold his ground and hold Sharron on his shoulders to keep Vert and Agura from advancing.

"Ahhh!" Sharron screamed as she fell sideways off of Devin's shoulders. Erika and A.J. had come up from the side and pushed her off as she was locked arms with Agura.

"Your turn!" Erika said as they went after her.

"You okay?" Devin asked as he helped Sharron up.

"I'm good," she replied.

"And down goes Erika!" Agura yelled in triumph.

"Not fair, Vert cheated!" Erika yelled as she stood up.

"You cheated first," Sharron yelled.

"Well," Erika said.

"Exactly," Sharron said.

* * *

"Today was great!" Erika said from where she sat between Zane and Jenna roasting a hot dog.

"I know," Jenna said as she munched on cheddar, jalapeño kettle chips.

"Well I have to get going," Jack said as he approached the group. He and Vert had been talking.

"What? Why?" Jenna asked shocked.

"There are still Red Sentients out there that can track me and are trying to get to Earth. I can't go back yet," Jack said with a sad smile.

"But dad," Jenna said as she got up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Vert and I have found a way for us to be able to talk to each other," Jack said as he handed Jenna a walkie talkie.

"A walkie talkie?" Jenna asked confused as she looked at the device in her hand.

"Sage and Tezz were able to modify it. So now you can be anywhere in the multiverse and still able to contact the other one," Vert said.

"Okay," Jenna said as she stared at it.

"Hey, this isn't good bye forever," Jack said as he took Jenna into his arms.

"I know," Jenna said as she pulled away.

"Take care," Jack told Jason as he hugged his son good bye. "Look after her," he whispered to Jason.

Jason's heart clenched before he replied back, "I will."

"Take care everyone," Jack said as he turned away from the group.

* * *

"Are you sure that this will allow us to contact them?" Negative Vert ask skeptically.

"Yes," Negative Sage said as she turned away from the computer screen.

"Good, the eclipse is almost here," Negative Vert said.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry that it has been forever ever. I wrote this chapter and then thought, 'No this belongs somewhere else.' I promise that the updates should come out sooner now. Please read and review! If I can get three reviews I will post the next chapter within four days! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

She was falling. Desperately, Jenna was clawing at anything that could stop her fall. The thing was she was falling next to a cliff that was as smooth as glass. There was nothing for her to grab as she fell. As she was falling, she looked at the ground that was rapidly approaching. "Help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as a last ditch effort.

"I got you," someone said as they grabbed her hand to stop her from falling.

Jenna was expecting a sharp pain from the sudden stop, but it never came. Instead only shock came as she looked up to see that Vert was the one who had a hold of her hand. "Vert?" she whispered. She watched as Vert pulled her up into the mouth of a cave that was in the side of the cliff that she had been falling beside only moments ago.

"Are you ok?" Vert asked.

"I'm fine," Jenna said as she calmed herself down.

"Good," Vert said as he enveloped Jenna in a hug.

"Can we move away from the cliff?" Jenna asked as Vert hugged her right next to the edge.

Vert didn't say or do anything besides hug his sister.

"Vert?" Jenna asked as she tried to pull away from her older brother.

"I love you," he said.

"Vert?" Jenna asked even more confused.

"Goodbye," Vert said as he pushed Jenna away from his body.

Jenna felt Vert's body tense up. In that split second, Jenna tried to free herself from Vert's grasp. But Vert was to strong. She felt the push, and a moment of weightlessness before gravity took over. Jenna looked at Vert, as she tried to grab his hand, but what she saw was not her brother.

She was falling again and this time she was going to hit the ground. "No!" she screamed as she was within feet of the ground.

* * *

**June 23 6:45 a.m.**

"No!" Jenna screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. It took a Jenna a moment to realize where she was. Once she realized she was in her bed, she sat there panting from her nightmare. "Calm down," Jenna told herself as she sat on her bed.

"Jenna?" Erika asked as she passed by her best friend's room, worry clear in her voice.

Quickly, Jenna ran to her door and answered it. "Yeah?" she asked quickly as she tried to calm down.

As much as she tried to hide it, Erika could see the fear in her eyes. "You okay?" Erika asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Jenna said quickly, brushing the comment aside.

"You sure?" Erika asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm good," Jenna persisted.

"Okay," Erika said hesitantly.

"What time is it?" Jenna asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Almost 7:00, I was heading down to the climbing wall," Erika said.

"Give me a minute and I'll join you," Jenna said as she slipped back into her room to change. Sighing to herself, Jenna walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black shorts and light purple tank top. Less than two minutes later both girls were on their way to the climbing wall.

"We haven't done this in a while," Erika said as she got ready to climb to the top.

"Race you," Jenna said as she casted a sideways glance at her best friend.

"You're on," Erika said as she started climbing.

Shaking her head, Jenna started up the wall after Erika.

Both girls quickly scrambled up the wall heading towards the ledge that was 25 feet off the ground.

"Come on! Is that the fastest you can go?" Erika laughed as she was almost to the ledge. She paused to look down at her friend that was supposed to be climbing on her right handed side. As she looked down she didn't see Jenna. "Jenna?" she asked.

"Up here!" Jenna called from the ledge. She started out on Erika's right hand side, but she quickly changed sides when Erika wasn't paying attention. She took her chance and passed Erika when she looked down, behind herself. As Erika was still looking down, she was able to get to the ledge first.

"Cheater," Erika called as she finally reached the ledge and hauled herself up.

"That's rich," Jenna laughed as she watched her best friend. After they laughed finished their laughing session, both girls sat on the ledge in silence. "It's nice up here," Jenna commented as she pulled one knee up to her chest.

"It is," Erika commented as she looked down at the training room floor.

"I wish I could stay up here all the time," Jenna said absentmindedly.

"Is everything ok?" Erika asked as she cast a glance over at Jenna.

"Yes… No… I don't know," Jenna said is frustration. "It seems like I have a great relationship with Vert, but not with Jason anymore. I gained a brother back, but lost another."

Erika sat beside her friend and listened. Jenna was finally opening up to her.

"Then this whole dream thing has me confused. It seems like one thing after another is going wrong or falling apart. I tried to talk with Sage about this but she said not to worry about it. Sage said it was just a dream. I figured if she refused to help me I would go to Tezz, but he said the same thing. Everyone keeps telling me that it was just a dream, but it doesn't feel like it," Jenna said as she looked down at the floor.

"Well you need a better dream," Erika laughed.

"What?" Jenna asked laughing at her friend's energetic outburst.

"Oh come on! I've seen the way both Marken and Jonathon look at you. Please, you could ask them to do anything for you," Erika said with a smile as she watched her friend have the ultimate blush.

Trying to regain her composer, Jenna turned the tides on Erika. "What about you and Zane?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Erika denied.

"Really, I watched him follow you around all day yesterday. He barely left your side," Jenna pointed out.

"Is it that bad?" Erika asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Jenna laughed. Jenna stopped in the midst of her laugh.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Erika asked as she noticed her friend's sudden mood change.

"I just realized I haven't really laughed in a few days," Jenna said as she glanced over at Erika. She had a soft smile on her face as she stared down at the ground.

"Sooo," Erika said drawing out her single word.

"What?" Jenna asked as she continued to stare at the ground.

"I want to know what's up with you and Jason. The two of you have barely even spoke to each other in the last few days. What's up with that?" Erika asked concerned.

"Like I said, I got one brother back but lost the other," Jenna said. "I don't even know what I did wrong?"

"It's your position as leader," Erika said.

"What?" Jenna asked confused. "What would my leadership role have to do with this?"

"When we were all introduced to Sage, she said that Jason was supposed to be co-leader with Vert. But then when you guys came back from Vandal, Sage changed her mind," Erika said as she looked over at her friend.

"He hates me, because I stepped up to save my life and Vert's?" Jenna asked in disbelief. "That's it. I've had enough of that."

"Where are you going?" Erika asked as she watched Jenna start to climb down the wall.

* * *

Jason was in his room reading when he heard a knock at his door. Sighing to himself, he got up and answered the door. Jason was surprised to see his twin sister standing at the door looking extremely pissed.

"What is your problem?" Jenna exploded after a second of standing in front of her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Jason demanded.

"I'm talking about the reason why you won't talk to me," Jenna snarled.

"Oh," was all Jason said.

"How could you take your anger out on me?" she demanded.

"For starters, Vert doesn't love you! He's only toying with you," Jason said.

"He's changed!" Jenna defended.

"Where was he when we almost lost you? Where was he when you started cutting? Where was he when we needed him after dad left? If he care about you or any of us he would have stayed with us!" Jason fumed.

"He was waiting for dad," Jenna said.

"Then there's you," Jason said with a look of disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked not liking the look in Jason's eye.

"Quit acting like you're so innocent in all of this and none of it is your fault!" Jason yelled.

"I never wanted any of this! I never wanted to come! I wanted to stay home, but you and mom made me come!" she growled.

"Exactly! I was supposed to be the leader with Vert, not you!" he yelled.

"Are you that self-absorbed to think that I came just to take your place?" she demanded.

"Sage didn't pick you! Hell she still doesn't like you. Why do you think she brushes off you questions?" Jason asked. Jason watched as the anger in Jenna's eyes started to die and be replaced by hurt. "No one likes you here. Everyone just feels sorry for you!"

"Hey!" Marken yelled at Jason. He had been walking to his room when he heard shouting. At first he wasn't going to get involved because siblings fight. But when Jason was set on hurting Jenna, he intervened.

"What?" Jason growled as his attention was now on Marken.

"Enough!" Marken said as he walked closer to the twins.

"Stay out of this," Jason ordered.

"You can't talk to Jenna like that," Marken said as he stepped in front of Jenna.

"She's my sister and I suggest that you leave now," Jason threaten.

"Make me," Marken said as he held his ground.

"Stay out of this Marken," Jenna said as she tried told hold back her tears.

"Jenna," Marken said as he turned to look at his crush.

At that moment Jason snapped, he lunged himself at Marken. They both went crashing to the ground as Jenna yelped and got out of the way. Jason took all of his pent up anger and frustration out on Marken. Both were throwing punches at each other as they fought for the upper hand. Jason was able to give Marken a nice left hook, but Marken responded a knee to his gut.

"Stop!" Jenna yelled.

They both continued to wrestle and fight until Marken finally had Jason pinned. "Calm down," Marken ordered.

"Fuck you!" Jason said as he tried to free himself.

"Hey!" Vert as he came running down the hall with Sherman and Zane. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Jason said as he yanked himself free from where Marken had him pinned down. "I was just leaving."

"No you're not," Vert said. Vert took a look at the three younger members and saw Jenna with red eyes, Marken with a split lip, and Jason with bloody nose.

"Screw you," Jason spat as he walked towards the door. "I quit."

"Jason!" Vert shouted after his brother.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Agura asked as the five walked into the kitchen.

"Fight," was all that Marken said as he got an icepack out of the freezer.

"With who?" Agura demanded.

"The three of us came running down Jason's hall to find Marken and Jason fighting," Vert said as he gestured to Sherman, Zane, and himself.

"Why were you two fighting?" Agura asked as she turned her attention back to Marken.

At this, Marken refused to answer. He felt like he shouldn't say anything.

"Me," Jenna said as she sat down in a chair.

"What happened?" Vert asked softly.

"I confronted him on the way he's been treating me and he exploded," Jenna said as she got up and left the room.

After taking a sigh, Marken farther explained, "I didn't hear the beginning, but what I did hear wasn't good."

"What did he say?" Vert asked.

"Jason said that you don't care about Jenna, and we all feel sorry for her," Marken said.

* * *

"Three days," Negative Vert said to himself. "Three days and I get my sister back."

"Are you sure of this?" Negative Sage asked as she walked up to the leader of the Negative Battle Force Five.

"Of course I'm sure," he growled. Negative was expecting to be alone.

"So what is your plan to get their Jenna to come to you?" Negative Sage asked as she fiddled around with several buttons on a screen. She was fiddling around with a few things to make sure that she would be able to control the portal that she would open up.

"I need you to open up two storm shocks," Negative Vert said.

"What?" Sage said as she turned to face Vert.

"You said yourself that you have figured out how to make more chips. That is the reason why you brought in all of our younger siblings. So what is the coincidence that they are all there as well?" Vert asked.

"Yes, but I do not know for sure if they have the same technology," Sage persisted.

"I imagine that they do," Vert said. "Can you or can you not open a portal right at the start of the eclipse and then one a few seconds later?"

"I can," Sage said.

"Good, send the first portal to the Vandal home world. That will cause us enough confusion," Vert said.

"And the second?" Sage asked.

"Send them to the clockwork zone," Vert said.

"Why two?" Sage asked as she got to work programming the portals.

"The only way Jenna will ever be able to go on a mission is if their Vert is on a mission himself," Vert said. "Their Vert is way too protective of her."

* * *

**So I decided to make the fight a little more personal and for Jenna to take the first step. Please read and review! If I can get three reviews I'll post by Friday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So even though I did not get my reviews. *Glares at all of you.* I decided that since I got a few new followers to the story, that I would update anyways. So here it is! I am so excited for what is to come.**

* * *

**June 25 12:00 p.m.**

"Stupid brother!" Jenna muttered to herself as she fought against one of the many practice dummies in the practice room. Jenna had cried the day that Jason left. Not only for losing her twin brother, but also for what he had said. Then yesterday and today, Jenna had spent the days taking her frustration out on practice dummies. "I hate him," Jenna muttered for the hundredth time that day.

"I hope that you don't mean me?" Vert asked as he walked up to his sister.

"What do you want?" Jenna asked with a sigh. She wasn't in the mood to be told that she needed to talk to someone. She was tired of everyone tiptoeing around her like she was a porcelain doll. Jenna was also tired of moping around. She was done being scared of her nightmares.

"I wanted to know if you wanted someone to fight back?" Vert asked.

"Sure," was all that Jenna said as she dropped into a fighting stance.

Vert nodded his head, and dropped into his own stance.

Jenna was the first one to attack. She charged, deciding to put all her weight behind her first attack. Vert was bigger, stronger, and had more experience than she did. Her plan was to hit him hard and fast. Jenna was fast, her only problem was that Vert was just as fast and knew how to counter. So Jenna's first kick was blocked easily and Vert delivered a punch to her gut.

Vert knew exactly what Jenna's plan was by just looking at her face. "Keep your guard up," Vert said as he pulled Jenna's right arm tight across her back.

Jenna let out a hiss of pain as she tried to pry herself free.

"Hey don't fight yourself free like that," Vert told her as he kept a hold of her arm. "Stomp your foot down on mine and then elbow me," he told her.

Jenna nodded her head and did just that.

"Not now!" Vert yelped as he let go of his little sister.

"You told me to," Jenna said as she faced Vert again, ready to go another round.

"Fine, this time don't throw anymore wild punches. You lose a lot of strength when you do that," Vert told her.

Nodding her head, Jenna rushed towards Vert, hoping to catch him off guard. The only thing, Vert was ready and after two punches, she was flipped onto the practice mat. "Ow," Jenna groaned a second after she hit the mat.

When Jenna charged, Vert thought about using her momentum to flip her over onto the mat right then and there. Instead he decided to see if she would control her punches. "Slow down," Vert told her. "I could have used your momentum and you would have been on the ground in a matter of two seconds."

The practice ended up going on for another two hours before Jenna finally hit the mat exhausted. She had hit the mat constantly as Vert walked her through defending herself and getting the upper hand in a fight. Her anger had long since faded away.

"I'm done," Jenna said from where she laid on the mat, not wanting to move.

"You sure?" Vert asked as he stood above her with an eyebrow corked.

"Yes," Jenna said as she let out a sigh.

"How do you feel?" Vert asked as he laid on his back beside his sister.

"Tired," she responded with a chuckle. In truth that was all she was feeling. There was no more hurt or anger. She wasn't afraid of Vert or her nightmares. She felt as peace, but because she had been carrying around that weight for what felt like so long, she felt tired.

"Wanna go to Zeke's?" Vert asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Sure," Jenna said as she picked herself up off the ground.

"I'll meet you in the main hanger," Vert said as he stood up as well.

"Ok," Jenna said as she walked off towards her room to shower and change.

* * *

"Have you told them?" Tezz asked from where he stood beside Sage.

"No," Sage said as she looked at the screen in front of her. She had been dreading tomorrow for weeks. As soon as she had found out that tomorrow would be an eclipse, Sage started to panic. She did not want to send the new Battle Force Five members into a battle zone against their evil opposites.

"We have to tell them," Tezz said. He yet to meet the other Battle Force Five, and he could say that he hoped that he would not have to.

"I know," Sage said as she continued to look at the screen.

"It'll be even more dangerous if we don't tell them now," Tezz said.

"But if they don't know until they're about to go in, their instincts will kick in," Sage said. "They will not have time to dwell on it."

"Sage?" Tezz asked. He did not like where the Blue Sentient was going.

"We don't tell them," Sage decided.

* * *

**3:00 p.m.**

"Where are you guys going?" Agura asked as she watched her boyfriend and his sister head to the vehicles.

"Out," Jenna said, a lot more happy than she had been.

"We'll be back," Vert said as he gave Agura a quick peck on the cheek before jumping into the Saber.

"Race you," Jenna said as she took off out of the Hub.

Vert shook his head and then raced after his sister.

The two raced as fast as they could across the Salt Flats. They figured that they eventually would head to Zeke's, but right now they were content to race each other. Their fun lasted for a while before they heard police sirens behind them.

"Pull over!" Sheriff Johnson shouted at the two.

"Should we?" Jenna asked Vert as she slowed down to come along side of him.

"Nah," they both said together.

"PULL OVER WHEELER!" Sheriff Johnson ordered. He knew it was Vert, but he was unsure of who the other driver was.

Vert motioned for Jenna to keep going her speed as he slowed down to let their favorite sheriff catch up.

"Pull over!" he ordered for a third time.

"Sorry Sheriff, there's no law against racing on the Salt Flats," Vert said with mock apology.

"Why you-" Sheriff Johnson said frustratingly.

"By the way, cactus!" Vert pointed as he peeled away to catch up with his sister.

"You two are going nowhere fast!" Sheriff Johnson said as he hit the cactus.

"When will he learn?" Jenna asked through her laughing fits as she headed towards Zeke's.

"Learn to never hit a cactus?" Vert asked teasingly.

Jenna had a smile on her face as she drove closer to one of her favorite places in the whole world.

* * *

"Shoot!" Erika yelled as she went racing through the Hub with a camera. "I forgot, I forgot, I forgot."

"What's with her?" Sharron asked from where she sat beside Devin holding his hand.

"Don't know," Devin said as he looked at his female friend as she went running through the room that they were sitting in snapping a picture.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Erika exclaimed.

"Whoa, slow down their sis," A.J. said as he grabbed a hold of his younger sister's shoulders as she ran into him.

"I can't, I was supposed to write mom!" Erika said as she was literally vibrating with anxiety.

"Calm down, breathe," A.J. ordered his sister.

After taking a breath, she visibly calmed down.

"Better?" he asked.

Erika nodded her head in reply.

"Good. Now tell me why you're so worked up?" A.J. asked.

"I forgot to write mom," Erika said in horror. She had promised to write her mom at least once a week before she had left for Handler Conner's.

"Ok, write her and tell that you have been so busy having fun you forgot," A.J. offered.

"Thanks," Erika said as she hugged her brother and raced out of the room.

A.J. smiled after his sister and then shifted his gaze to the two sitting on the couch. A.J. raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he walked out of the room.

"We're dead," Sharron said as A.J. left the room.

Devin was too stunned to say anything. They were planning on keeping their relationship quiet for a little while longer, seeing how their brothers didn't get along with each other very well. "Um," was all that Devin could finally get out.

"Whose brother is going to attack who first?" Sharron asked in a nervous chuckle.

* * *

"Hey Zeke," Jenna greeted as she walked into the small diner.

"Haven't seen you since you first got here," Zeke said happily. He was glad that the youngest Wheeler had stuck around. He was kind of sad when she hadn't shown up with the group the other night.

"We'll take the usual," Vert said to Zeke as he headed towards the booth that their family had been using since they were young.

"That was great," Jenna said as she was still laughing at Sheriff Johnson. "The look on his face as he hit the cactus!"

"One of these days, you know he'll change the law to no racing on the Salt Flats," Grace said. She knew exactly what two of the Wheeler siblings were talking about. She had overheard them talking about Sheriff Johnson being on their case a few times for racing across the Salt Flats.

"Oh come on! Changing the no racing law on the Salt Flats is like closing Zeke's diner," Jenna said in defense.

"Isn't that a little over dramatic?" Grace asked.

"But you know it's true," Jenna pointed out. The people of Handler Corners loved the Salt Flats. It was the one place that they could go as fast as they wanted. Granted not a lot of people ventured out on to the Slat Flats.

"Here you two go," Zeke said as he set the two milkshakes down on the table. "Did you here that there has been strangle things going on out on the Salt Flats," Zeke whispered as he sat down in the rounded booth with the Wheelers.

Jenna rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"What kind of things?" Vert asked. It never hurt to hear what people thought was going on out on the Salt Flats.

"These strange blue tornados have been popping up all over out there," Zeke said. "And it's not a recent thing, it's been happening for years!"

"Blue tornados?" Vert asked, faking ignorance.

"Yes! I have seen them with my own eyes on more than one occasion," Zeke said as he tried to convince the two teens in front of him.

"Cool, finally something fun to do," Jenna said, playing it off as no big deal.

"These things are dangerous!" Zeke shouted.

Vert was about to reply when Zeke's diner's door flew open, and in walked a very ticked off sheriff.

"I have had enough of you," Sheriff Johnson said as he walked up to the two Wheelers and Zeke.

"Sheriff?" Zeke asked.

"They both are under arrest," Sheriff Johnson snapped.

"What?" both Wheelers shouted at the same time.

"Your little stunt was the last straw!" he said as he brought out a pair of handcuffs.

"Sheriff you can't do this," Vert said as he stood up.

Jenna lost focus as Vert stood up. She didn't know what was going on she all she could here was soft voices. Only problem, she didn't recognize any of them and they were speaking gibberish. Things became black all that surrounded her was the voices.

"Hello?" Jenna called out. "Hellllllooooo?" she called out again when she got no reply.

The voices had stopped talking now, and the place was eerie quiet.

"This is not funny!" Jenna shouted.

"Beware," said a voice.

"Beware what?" Jenna demanded.

"Beware," said the same voice, but this time hundreds of voices chimed in echoing the one word.

"Ok, I'll beware," Jenna said nervously.

The voices seemed content that their warning would be heeded.

Everything came back into focus as whatever that had just happened, passed.

"Jenna?" Vert asked relieved.

"What happened?" Jenna asked as she looked around. She was no longer at Zeke's diner, and she wasn't in a jail cell either. She was in the hospital the next town over.

"You passed out and have been out cold for almost twelve hours," Vert said, concern was written all over his face. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Jenna said as she looked at her brother. Her heart broke because he had been worrying about her so much. She could see how much stress she had been putting on him.

"It's ok," Vert said softly as he offered a small smile. He could see the heart break in his sister's eyes.

Jenna returned it, but didn't do anything else. "What happened after I blacked out?"

Vert chuckled a little bit. "Zeke yelled at Sheriff Johnson, and told him that it was his fault why you blacked out. Too much excitement for someone who had been really sick," Vert said. "Sheriff said that this was our last warning. Next time he catches us racing across the Salt Flats, he's going to arrest us."

"Ok," Jenna said as she laid her head back down on the pillow. "Where is everyone?" Jenna asked as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I sent them back to the Hub. They'll be back in a few hours," Vert said.

"Good morning," said a doctor as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Jenna said as she looked at the doctor.

"Well everything seems normal," she said as she went over Jenna's charts. "I would suggest you take it easy for the next couple of days."

"Ok," Jenna said as she nodded to the doctor.

"We are still going to keep you for the rest of the night, but you should be able to leave around 10:00 a.m. as long as nothing else arises," the doctor said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," Jenna said as she looked back over at her brother.

Vert smiled at her again.

"You can go back to the Hub and come get me later with everyone else," Jenna offered, but secretly wanted Vert to stay with her.

"Nah, I'll stay," Vert said as he readjusted himself in the chair that he was sitting in.

* * *

"Gahh!" Negative Vert yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Negative Jason asked as he watched his brother yell in frustration.

"They are meddling again!" Vert screamed at his brother. "They think that they can protect her forever, they are surely mistaken. Tonight I get my sister back."


	14. Chapter 14

**June 26 8:00 a.m.**

"You're awake!" Erika shouted as she ran into the hospital room, she didn't even bother to realize that Jenna and Vert were actually still asleep. She led everyone else into the hospital room.

"What?" Jenna asked as she bolted awake.

Vert himself awoke with a start as he heard Erika and the other came into the room.

"You're awake!" Erika shouted again, this time she was a tad less enthusiasm. She was still full of excitement as she practically jumped into the bed with Jenna to give her a hug.

"You look like a puppy at Christmas," Jenna said with a smile.

"Hey, we were all worried about you," Erika said as she pulled Zane up next to her.

"What happened?" A.J. asked he moved up front to see Jenna. He was worried about the girl who was basically his younger sister.

"I don't know?" Jenna said as she tried to remember what happened. "I mean I remember being at Zeke's and then nothing." She4 decided to keep the part about blacking out and hearing voices to herself. She didn't want her friends so worry even more about. She also didn't want them to think that she was going crazy because of the stress.

* * *

"Are you going to tell them?" Rawkus asked as he stood in the Hub beside Sage. They were both watching the simulation run of the sun and moon. They watched as the computer created an eclipse.

"They can't know that tonight is an eclipse," Sage said in fear. She had been dreading this day for so long. She never wanted her friends to have to deal with storm shocks and eclipses at the same time again.

"You doubt them?" Rawkus challenged. "We are not supposed to be interfering in their destiny."

"They are my family!" Sage shouted at Rawkus in rage.

"She is destined to become one of them, you cannot protect her!" Rawkus challenged. He did not like this anymore than Sage did, but he could not interfere. He had to uphold balance.

"If she goes, the balance will be forever tipped against the Battle Force Five," Sage said. No one can know what the future holds, but Sage knew how much Jenna meant to Vert and the others. In fact, the young blond was growing on her.

"Tell them so that way they can be warned," Rawkus said as he turned to leave the Hub. "But if you warn them, they will try everything to protect her. The whole world could be doomed."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sage asked as she tried to desperately find another alternative.

"Hope that his predictions are wrong," Rawkus said as he disappeared from the Hub.

* * *

**11:15 a.m.**

"Finally," Jenna said as she emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in her normal clothes. "I am so ready to get out of here."

"Let's go, Vert is handling the paperwork," Erika laughed.

"I am sorry, but you are not a parent or a guardian of her," a nurse said as she stood there talking to Vert.

"I'm her older brother," Vert tried to reason. He was holding back his temper. He knew that the nurse was just doing her job.

"I understand that, but she is a minor and only a parent can sign the discharge papers," the nurse, a young brunette, restated.

"Our mom is five hours away, and our dad is over in Europe, there is no one close enough to sign her out," Vert lied. He couldn't tell the nurse that his dad was on another planet without them trying to lock him up for being crazy.

"Then she will have to come and sign the papers, but I am sorry," the young nurse said. She was not about to lose her job for some kids.

"I'll sign the papers," said a male voice from behind Vert.

"And you are?" the nurse asked as she looked at the man.

"Their father. My trip got over early and one of their friends called and told me that my daughter was here," Jack said as he walked up to the counter.

"Dad?" Jenna choked out in surprise.

"Hey sweetheart," Jack said as he glanced over at his daughter as he was signing the papers.

"How did you get here?" Jenna asked as the four of them exited the hospital.

"I got a call from A.J. last night telling me what happened. So I spent all morning talking with Sage about temporarily deactivating the tracker. It's not permanently disabled yet," Jack explained as he they all headed towards their vehicles.

"Oh," Jenna said disappointedly. She was hoping that her father would be able to stay for a while.

"It's going to be okay. Sage and your friend Tezz are working on it so that way I can get home," Jack smiled to reassure his daughter.

Jenna smiled back. Sure she was heartbroken, but her dad was trying to get home as soon as he could. "Where's my bike?" Jenna asked as she looked around the parking lot.

"Back at the Hub," Vert answered. "After you blacked out, I had the others take it back to the Hub with them."

"Come on kiddo, I'll give you a ride," Jack said as he walked over to his car.

"How long are you able to stay?" Jenna asked as she got into her dad's car.

"I have to leave by tomorrow morning at the very latest," Jack explained as he started up his car.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Jenna asked as she got out of her dad's car.

"The doctors want to make sure that you take it easy for the next couple of days," Vert said sternly as he got out of the Saber.

"Fine," Jenna huffed as she refused to look at her older brother. She knew he was right, but still didn't mean she had to agree with him. She was feeling antsy after her short stay in the hospital.

"We could have a movie marathon," Erika stated as she exited the Roadmaster.

"Yes!" Jenna said excitedly. "Star Wars movie marathon!" Jenna shouted as she ran to her room to go get her DVD set. It was one of the things that she had gotten for her birthday. She had gotten the complete collector's edition of each one of the seven movies.

"What's up with her?" Sharron asked as the rest of them all walked towards the rec room.

"Movie marathon," Erika said simply.

"Movie marathon?" Zoom asked as he popped his head up from the couch he was laying on. He and several others were sprawled out on several of the couches, bored out of their minds. "I'll make popcorn," he shouted as he dashed for the kitchen.

Soon everyone was seated all around the rec room. Each had their own big bowl of popcorn and were waiting eagerly to start the first Star Wars movie.

"Hey someone pass the salt," Zane said as he and Erika were sitting side by side, sharing a blanket, ready to watch the movie.

Vert chuckled lightly as he passed the salt to Zoom's younger brother. What made him chuckle was the fact that he was very clearly trying to nonchalantly put his arm around Erika. She seemed to sense his motives and readjusted herself to allow the younger Takazumi to put his arm around her.

Vert then casted his gaze over to Sharron and Devin. A.J. had told him about how he had caught the two of them holding hands the other day. Now they were both sitting beside each other with at least a foot between them. They wanted to sit next to each other, but didn't want their brothers to know about them yet. Vert smiled softly at them.

Then there was his sister who was settling down between Marken and Jonathon. Both boys were pining over his younger sister. Part of him wanted march up to them and tell them to scoot at least five feet away from her, the other part felt sorry for the two boys. Both were clearly trying to compete for his sister's attention but yet she was being oblivious to them. He noticed as she smiled brightly to both of the boys as the movie began.

'Oh, young love,' Vert thought to himself as the opening music started to play. Things were going to get really interesting real soon he thought as the words on the screen scrolled by. He was snapped out of his thinking as he heard at least three of his friends quote the opening lines.

"You okay?" Agura asked as she snuggled up against him.

"Yep," Vert whispered as he kissed the top of his girlfriend's head.

* * *

**6:47 p.m.**

"We should get pizza," Spinner said as the third movie ended.

"Agreed!" Zoom said as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"I'll call Zeke's if someone else goes and picks them up," Vert offered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Not it!" came from everyone's mouth at almost the exact same time.

"You're it big brother," Sharron said in a sing song voice as she heard her brother finish last.

"No I was not last!" Stanford tried to explain. "Someone else must have been last?"

"You get to go get the pizzas dude," Zoom said happily.

"But I'll miss the movie," Stanford tried to reason.

"We won't start the next movie until you get back," Jenna tried to assure the Brit.

"But, can't someone else go get the pizzas?" Stanford practically whined.

"You were last, you get to go get the pizzas," Spinner stated.

"I'll pay someone else to go do it," Stanford shouted, he was hoping to entice someone else to still go.

"Why don't you use that money and pay for the pizzas instead of putting them on my tab," Vert said with a raised eyebrow as he hung up the phone.

Stanford chuckle nervously before running to the Reverb.

"We should start the next movie," Erika grumbled as she shifted positions against Zane.

"I promised him that we wouldn't," Jenna said as she put in the next movie. She wanted to get it all ready so that way when Stanford got back they could go ahead and start it.

A half an hour later, Stanford finally returned to the Hub with the eight pizzas that Vert had ordered.

"You could have told me that you ordered so many," Stanford huffed as he set the pizzas down on their ping pong table.

"You never asked, you just ran away when I suggested you paying," Vert smirked as he took a slice of cheese pizza.

Rolling his eyes, Stanford snatched a piece of pizza and walked over to his spot.

"Finally, now we can start the next movie," Jenna said as she hit the play button on the remote in her hand.

* * *

**11:54 p.m.**

"Storm shock alert!" came Sage's panicked voice over the speakers of the Hub. She was trying her hardest to keep her voice level.

"Buster, Roadmaster, Reverb, and Phantom are with me," Vert said as he stood up and ran towards the Saber. He and the others had been about half way through the sixth Star Wars movie.

"Team be on alert. Tonight is another eclipse," Sage told the team that was racing towards the open storm shock. She closed her eyes with dread as she watched her friends leave the safety of their base.

"Ok, you know the drill," Vert said as he mentally cursed. He was hoping that there would be more time before their siblings had to go to the negative Shadow verse.

Not even a minute after the first portal closed, another one opened.

"Storm shock alert," Sage said as dread took complete control over her voice. Wasting no more time she raced from screen to screen trying to find a way to shut down the second portal.

"Eclipse, Titan, Tangler, and Chopper let's go," Jenna ordered as she raced towards the Firebird. 'This is my chance,' Jenna thought excitedly as she hopped onto the Firebird.

"Jenna, the doctors told you to take it easy," Jack said as he also raced into the main hanger.

"I'll be fine," Jenna assured her dad.

"Jenna are you sure about this?" A.J. asked, giving voice to everyone concern. His eyes were silently pleading with Jenna not to go. But she either didn't see them or didn't care.

"Yes," she said determinedly. This was her first mission being leader, and she wasn't going to let anyone down or sit it out. "Let's move," she ordered.

"Jonathon, please come to the main room of the Hub," Sage ordered as she watched Jenna and her team race out of the Hub.

"She's going to be fine," Jack said as he tried to comfort the remaining team members.

"I truly hope so," Sage said as she hung her head.


	15. Chapter 15

So a big apology for my yearlong break. I have had major writer's block and plus I started a new story. I am so sorry. But I have received new inspiration so that means a double feature in chapters. One: because the last one was so short, and two: you all are so amazing.

A few things to know when reading this chapter. 1 – I put names at the beginning of each section. This is mainly so that way you will know who is in that part of the section. It is not their point of view. 2 – There is some language in this chapter too. Not much, but I just want to give you all a heads up.

Well I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Plus a big shout out to Rebloxic. You have been a major help and fun to talk ideas with. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**June 26 11:54 p.m.**

"Storm shock alert!" came Sage's panicked voice over the speakers of the Hub. She was trying her hardest to keep her voice level.

"Buster, Roadmaster, Reverb, and Phantom are with me," Vert said as he stood up and ran towards the Saber. He and the others had been about half way through the sixth Star Wars movie.

"Team be on alert. Tonight is another eclipse," Sage told the team that was racing towards the open storm shock. She closed her eyes with dread as she watched her friends leave the safety of their base.

"Ok, you know the drill," Vert said as he mentally cursed. He was hoping that there would be more time before their siblings had to go to the negative Shadow verse.

Not even a minute after the first portal closed, another one opened.

"Storm shock alert," Sage said as dread took complete control over her voice. Wasting no more time she raced from screen to screen trying to find a way to shut down the second portal.

"Eclipse, Titan, Tangler, and Chopper let's go," Jenna ordered as she raced towards the Firebird. 'This is my chance,' Jenna thought excitedly as she hopped onto the Firebird.

"Jenna, the doctors told you to take it easy," Jack said as he also raced into the main hanger.

"I'll be fine," Jenna assured her dad.

"Jenna are you sure about this?" A.J. asked, giving voice to everyone concern. His eyes were silently pleading with Jenna not to go. But she either didn't see them or didn't care.

"Yes," she said determinedly. This was her first mission being leader, and she wasn't going to let anyone down or sit it out. "Let's move," she ordered.

"Jonathon, please come to the main room of the Hub," Sage ordered as she watched Jenna and her team race out of the Hub.

"She's going to be fine," Jack said as he tried to comfort the remaining team members.

"I truly hope so," Sage said as she hung her head.

* * *

Jenna

Jenna led the way towards the open storm shock. Her mind was buzzing with nerves and excitement. They were all quickly approaching the storm shock, and a smile appeared on her face. This was going to be her first actual mission as team leader. Vert was not going to be there breathing down her neck and telling her what to do. It was her turn to call all of the shots. "Find that battle key," Jenna said through the com in her helmet as she raced out of the storm shock. She set off on her own, not waiting for the reply from any of her teammates.

"Jenna wait!" Agura shouted after her team leader. She had recognized instantly where they were. As Agura exited the storm shock, she had a sinking feeling. It only got worse as Jenna wouldn't respond to her as she tried to get a hold of the younger girl. She didn't like the fact that they were back in the clockwork zone.

"We've already been to this zone," Zoom said in confusion as he looked around.

"I know," Agura said angrily. "Jenna!" she tried one more time to get a hold of her leader.

"There is someone else here," Devin said as his scanner started to ping. He was mapping the area to try and find the battle key.

"Zane, Zoom, go get Jenna. Then stay together, something isn't right here," Agura ordered. She didn't like the idea of splitting up, but she absolutely hated the idea of Jenna being on her own. Jenna was still supposed to be taking it easy after getting released from the hospital only just this morning.

"Right," Zoom said as he and Zane took off after Jenna.

"How many someones are we talking about?" Agura asked as she focused her attention on Devin.

"About ten," Devin said. "But that's not our main problem."

"I know," Agura said. She was wondering the same thing. Why was Jenna's com down?

* * *

Vert

"We're on Vandal," Vert said confused as he and the other Battle Force 5 members raced through the jungle.

"I hate this planet!" Stanford shouted.

"Shut it Stanford," Vert growled as he came to a stop. He was not in the mood to deal with a whining Stanford. He had bigger concerns at the moment.

"Vert if we went through a Vandal portal during an eclipse, doesn't that mean the Vandals are our ally?" Erika asked concerned as she looked around the jungle as she came to a stop.

"I wouldn't count on it," Sherman said as his voice hitched.

"Why not? They're good and so are we," Erika said as she tried to wrap her mind around everything that was going on.

"That's why!" Spinner shouted as he popped up out of the top of the Buster and pointed behind the group.

Coming at them were about 30 Vandals in vehicles. All of them wanting a piece of the Battle Force 5 for killing Kalus.

Vert floored it away from the Vandals and back towards the portal site.

"I thought they didn't have vehicles," Marken asked as he followed Vert away from the approaching Vandals.

"Ours don't, they obviously do," Vert said as he led the way through the undergrowth.

"Coms are down," Sherman said as he fiddled with a few different buttons as he drove.

"But we're still speaking to each other," Erika pointed out as she brought up the rear of the group.

"We can speak to each other, but we can't talk to Sage," Sherman said in annoyance.

"Great," Stanford grumbled. "Could this get any worse?"

"You just had to ask," Erika said dreadfully.

* * *

Negative Vert

"When do we attack?" Negative Agura asked as she watched the group split up.

"We separate them all from each other first. Let none of them be able to work together," Negative Vert said as he watched from his vantage point.

"How do we do that?" Negative Erika asked from where she stood beside Agura.

"Agura, Sharron I want you both to take care of their Agura," Vert started ordering. "Devin, and A.J. take care of their Devin, have fun while you're at it. Zoom and Marken will take care of their Zoom, keep him grounded as much as possible. The less they know what is happening the better. Tezz and Jason, take care of their Zane, we don't need him interfering. Stanford, you and I will take care of Jenna."

"When?" Jason asked as he watched their opposite's race around.

"Soon," Vert said as he looked at his younger brother. "Tezz, finish jamming the rest of their coms," Vert ordered.

* * *

Vert

"Scatter," Vert ordered as he took off in a different direction. The group of Vandals had chased them right into a larger group of waiting Vandals.

Erika put Roadmaster into reverse and sped quickly backwards towards the group of Vandals that they were running away from. At the last second, she spun around and took off down a side path, drawing ten Vandals after her. "Any plans?" she asked as she pushed Roadmaster to its limits. She had lost time when she had gone backwards.

"Stay ahead of them," Stanford said as he was being chased by a different group. "This is why I hate this planet."

"I thought you hated it because of the mosquito things?" Marken asked as he weaved Phantom in and out of the Vandals.

"I hate everything about this planet," Stanford said.

"I think that feeling is mutual," Sherman said as another Vandal rammed into the Buster.

* * *

Negative Vert

"Go," Negative Vert ordered as he watched his plan begin to unfold. The group was already separated. He decided that he would sit back and wait before he would going into the action.

"What if this doesn't work?" Agura asked as she headed back towards her Tangler. "She's not the Jenna you lost."

"She will be," he said as he watched. "She will be."

* * *

Jenna

"Jenna!" Zoom shouted as he and Zane got closer to her.

"She's still not responding," Zane said. "I swear if she is just ignoring us, she's dead. We're supposed to be a team."

"Jenna," Zoom said as he finally got in front of her and stopped.

"Hey!" she shouted in shock as she took off her helmet to look at her older teammate.

"Are you ignoring us?" Zane demanded as he pulled Titan up next to Jenna.

"What on Earth are you talking about? My com has been silent since we got here," Jenna said confused and in annoyance.

"And that didn't raise a red flag? Jenna I know you're excited about leading, but you need to slow down. Mainly for two reasons. One, we've been here before and you didn't even stop to talk to Agura and I. Then two, your coms was silent, we are never silent unless Vert or someone issues radio silence," Zoom explained to her. He was trying to be nice about her mistakes, but things like this could have put them all at risk.

"Sorry," Jenna said. She hadn't even thought about asking Zoom or Agura if they had ever been to this Zone, and then she was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that no one was talking to her.

"Alright, let's regroup," Zoom said. Jenna may have been leader, but for now, he was taking control.

"Going somewhere?" Negative Zoom asked as he approached with Negative Jason, Tezz, and Marken.

"Zane, Jenna go," Zoom ordered as he mentally cursed.

"Agura said to stay together," Zane said as he looked at his older brother.

"I know what she said," he said. "But I'm telling you to go!"

* * *

Agura

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Negative Agura asked with a sneer, her face coming up into a smile.

"Get lost," Agura hissed as she maneuvered her Tangler to face off against the Negative Battle Force 5 members. "Only four, where's the rest of your group?"

"Getting ready to have their own fun," Negative A.J. said as he positioned himself.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Agura said as she regripped her steering wheel.

As if some bell was rung, all six vehicles raced at each other.

"We know your every move," Negative Devin said as he pulled the same moves as Devin.

"You forget, we know yours as well," Devin said back as he veered right to avoid getting hit. He then started leading Negative A.J. and Devin away from Agura.

"Where are you going?" Agura asked as her Tangler was locked up with Negative Agura's Tangler as well.

"We can't take them all right here," he said as he was hit in the side by Negative A.J. Shaking his head from the hit, he kept going. They needed more space.

"We're not splitting up!" she shouted as Negative Sharron came out of nowhere and hit her. The hit knocked the Tangler to the ground and rattled Agura a little bit.

"You have a better plan?" he asked as he was once again hit. "Because I'm listening!"

The Negative Battle Force 5 were acting like a well-oiled machine. Everything that they did was precise. There was nothing that Agura and Devin could do, except for take the beating that they were being given.

* * *

Zoom

"How about we go another round?" Zoom asked as he got back on his Chopper. He had been thrown to the ground again. Every attempt Zoom made to get up in the air had failed. He was started to realize that Negative Zoom and Marken were purposefully keeping him grounded.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Negative Zoom asked with mock sympathy.

"I can as long as you can," Zoom hissed in pain. That last throw had really done a number on his left shoulder.

"Then let's have at it," Negative Zoom said as he raced forwards to meet Zoom.

Revving up the Chopper, Zoom also raced forward.

* * *

Zane

"Jenna come back!" Zane shouted as he watched Jenna take a sharp left turn. "Dammit," he cursed. She had probably told to take a left with her, but he hadn't heard her because her com was down. "Jenna!" he tried once more.

"What? You lose your little leader?" Negative Jason taunted.

"Shut up," Zane growled as he tried to ram into Negative Jason. Zane had heard what Jason had said to Jenna, he wanted to take his anger out on this Jason, but he had other things to do.

"Temper," he teased as he easily maneuvered the Silverwing out of Zane's way.

Zane wanted to say something else, but decided not to. He had bigger problems at the moment, and yelling at his friend's evil self was not one of them. Zane pulled a quick U-turn and headed back towards the turn that Jenna had just made.

"Not happening," Negative Jason said as Negative Tezz blocked the way. "You get to stay here and have fun with us."

* * *

Jenna

"Turn left," she ordered as she spotted a way to lose the two Negative Battle Force 5 members. She hadn't even noticed that Zane wasn't behind her as she turned and gunned it down the straight away. She took another left turn, then a right, and then another left before she risked a backwards glance. "Did we lose them?" she asked as she turned around. "Zane?" she asked as she came to a halt. "Zane?"

"I'm afraid that he's busy at the moment," Negative Vert said as he pulled up and got out of his Saber while Negative Stanford waited inside of his Reverb.

"Stay away from me," Jenna said as she faced off against the Negative version of her brother.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Negative Vert said as he continued to walk closer and closer to Jenna.

"I said stay back!" she shouted as she pulled out a sword that was almost identical to Vert's own. Jenna had no idea she had one, but at the moment she wasn't complaining about it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Negative Vert asked with a chuckle as he continued to advance.

"Just stay back!" Jenna shouted as she dismounted Firebird and backed away from the thing that had Vert's face. At the moment her mind wasn't working right. If she had been thinking she would have just driven away. "You're the one that killed Kalus."

"Because he killed my sister," Negative Vert said as his voice tried to hide his pain.

* * *

Vert

"I say we get out of here," Stanford said as he sent another blast at an oncoming Vandal.

"I agree," Erika grunted as she used the Roadmaster to smack another Vandal away from herself. The Vandals that were chasing her had chased her right back towards the rest of her friends.

The same thing had happened to all of them. All five of the Battle Force 5 members were back in a group and fighting beside each other.

"Stand down subspecies," ordered Grimian. He had a hold of Marken by his neck. Marken had been thrown from Phantom when two Vandals had blindsided him.

Vert was the first to power down his vehicle and get out of it. He figured now was the time for diplomacy. "Vandals-"

"No! You do not get to speak," Grimian ordered. "You were foolish to come here. Did you not think that we would be ready for you?"

"Please, we aren't your enemies," Erika said as she stood beside Vert. "We're not the Battle Force 5 that killed your comrades."

"Silence," Grimian ordered.

"Captain Grimian," said a crocodile Vandal as he approached his new leader. "I believe they are telling the truth. Captain Kalus once said that he had met good versions of the Battle Force 5."

"Is this true?" he demanded as he still had a hold of Marken as a warning to them.

"Yes," Vert answered. "We have no idea how we got here, but there was an eclipse when the portal opened. We thought that we were going to face off against your evil Battle Force 5," Vert said.

"Leave," Grimian ordered as he released Marken.

Stumbling, Marken rubbed his neck as he walked towards the Phantom.

"Thank you," Vert said as he walked back towards the Saber.

* * *

Agura

"Fall back," Negative Vert ordered.

"See you later," Negative Agura taunted as she and Negative Sharron took off.

Agura let out a sigh of relief as she watched them go. Her evil self and Negative Sharron had been ruthless. The Tangler was missing a wheel and the windshield was cracked in a few different places. She had never received a beating so bad.

She then watched as Negative Devin and A.J. went speeding by. Negative Devin had a cracked windshield, but Negative A.J.'s Gearslammer looked fine.

"They pack a punch," Devin said as Eclipse came driving up. Devin's windshield was cracked in the same place as his opposite.

"I know," Agura sighed, she was secretly glad they were leaving. "Let's find the others."

* * *

Zoom

"Fall back," Negative Vert ordered.

"It's your lucky day," Negative Zoom said as he got back on his Chopper.

"You scared?" Zoom asked as he held his arm to his chest. He was pretty sure that it was broken in a few places.

"Don't count on it," Negative Marken said as he sped away.

"Later," Negative Zoom said as he followed.

"Zoom?" Agura asked as she drove the Tangler.

"Here," he winced in pained.

"Where are you?" Agura asked.

"I'm on the main path that Jenna had taken," Zoom said as leaned up against the Chopper to wait for Agura. "What happened to you?" Zoom asked as Agura and Devin drove up a few minutes later.

"Negative Sharron and Negative Agura," Agura grumbled. "Where is Zane and Jenna?" Agura asked a little miffed. She had told them to stay together.

"They're farther up," Zoom said as he painfully mounted the Chopper. He would have to drive until they found his bother and would be able to hook the Chopper up to it.

* * *

Zane

"Fall back," Negative Vert ordered.

"Time to go," Negative Jason said as he stared at the flipped Titan.

Nodding his head, he took off down the left turn that Jenna had made.

'Thank God,' Zane thought to himself as he sat upside down in the Titan. He couldn't take much more of them.

"Zane where are you?" Agura asked.

"Once you get to Zoom, keep going straight," he said as he unbuckle himself. "Wrong choice," Zane muttered as he hit his head on the roof of the Titan.

"Dude," Zoom said as soon as he saw his brother's vehicle.

"Not a word," Zane said as he crawled out of the completely broken windshield.

"Did we all get our butts handed to us?" Zoom asked.

"Where's Jenna?" Agura asked with a sinking feeling.

"She took that turn, and Negative Jason and Negative Tezz wouldn't let me follow. I lost her," Zane said as he hung his head.

"Let's get the Titan flipped back over and then go find her," Agura said.

* * *

Negative Vert

"Ahh," Jenna screamed as she flew back and hit the wall behind her with a sickening thud. Negative Stanford had sent a pulse towards her. As she hit the wall, she was knocked unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Negative Vert demanded.

"She's unharmed!" Negative Stanford screeched.

Fuming, Negative Vert walked over and picked up Jenna. He carefully walked her over towards the Reverb. "If you ever hurt her again, I will not hesitate to kill you," he said as he put Jenna in the Reverb.

Stanford gulped and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Fall back," Negative Vert ordered satisfied that Stanford wouldn't hurt her again.

* * *

Agura

"We good?" Agura asked once the Titan was flipped back over.

"I think so," Zane said as he got back into his Vehicle.

"Jenna?" Agura asked.

"Her com is down still," Devin said as he led the way.

"Devin can you find her?" Agura asked.

"Yes," he said as he took off down the turn that Jenna had taken.

"Where is she?" Zane asked as followed.

"She should be right around this next corner," Devin answered as he looked up from his computer screen.

"Where is she?" Zoom asked as he looked he came around the corner last.

"She should be right here," Devin said as he kept looking from the clearing to the screen and back.

"You're tracking the Firebird's signal right?" Agura asked.

"Yes," Devin said.

"Well here's the Firebird, but no Jenna," she said as she looked around.

"Jenna?" Zoom called as he took off his helmet with one hand.

"She's not here," Zane said as dread filled his words.

"If she not here then where is she?" Zoom demanded.

"With us," shouted Negative Zoom from where he was sitting up on top of a high wall.

"Give her back!" Zane yelled as he popped out of Titan.

"How about a no," Negative Agura said.

"I said fall back," Negative Vert said as he and Negative Stanford met the rest of the group on top of the wall/platform.

"Later," Negative Zoom said as he followed.

"We have to go after them," Zane said.

"Battle Force 5 the eclipse is almost over. You must get out of the battle zone," came Sage's voice. All of the coms were working properly now.

"We can't, they have Jenna," Agura stated as she was ready to chase after the other team to get her boyfriend's sister back.

"No, you must get out of there," Sage ordered. She didn't want to risk losing the others.

"Sage-" Zoom started.

"We will find another way to get her back," Sage said, her face grim because she knew that they wouldn't be able to get her back until the next eclipse.

"Let's go," Agura said as she quickly went and hooked the Firebird up to the Titan.

* * *

Vert

"Battle Force 5 the eclipse is almost over. You must get out of the battle zone," came Sage's voice.

"You fixed the coms!" Spinner exclaimed.

"No I didn't," Sherman said confused.

"Doesn't matter, we have to get out of here," Vert said as he led the way through the Vandal forest.

"Hey where's Jenna?" Vert as he and his team came to a stop beside the rest of the Battle Force 5. He had noticed that Jenna's Firebird was in its rightful spot but Jenna wasn't with the rest of the group. He then noticed half of the team nursing wounds. "What happened?"

"Vert," Agura started softly.

"Where is she?" his heart sinking.

"They were ready for us. Sending you to another battle zone, having the coms go down, splitting us up, everything was just one big set up. They had everything planned from the very beginning," Zoom said as he stare at the floor. He couldn't meet Vert's gaze. Zoom felt horrible, he was supposed to protect Jenna and bring her home. He was part of the older group, the group that had decided to protect their siblings in the battle zones. All Zoom could think about was that he had failed.

Zane was in no better shape. Heck even Devin and Agura felt lousy. It was Jenna's first time as being leader, and here she was captured with their evil selves.

"Attention Battle Force 5," came Negative Vert's Voice from every screen in the Hub. "I think we have something that belongs to you," taunted Negative Vert as he roughly shoved Jenna in front of the screen.

"Let her go," Vert growled when he saw his little sister.

"I think I'll keep her," he said as he petted the side of her face.

"Don't touch me," Jenna growled as she yanked her face away from Negative Vert's touch.

Smiling sadistically, Negative Vert slapped her across the face. "You'll learn to love it here," he hissed dangerously.

Sherman and A.J. had to restrain Vert. Oh how he wanted to kill his opposite. How dare he lay a finger on Jenna?

"You know, she's nothing like the Jenna I lost. But I'm thinking with a little bit of time she could be," Negative Vert said as he looked down at Jenna.

"Never," she hissed.

"Oh but you will be," he said as the transmission ended.

"We have to get her back," Erika said. She wanted to rip Negative Vert in half right now.

"I'm sorry but it is not possible," Sage said sadly.

"Why not?" demanded Marken.

"The eclipse has ended. Only when there is eclipse can you travel between opposite worlds," Sage said as she refused to look at the team.

"No! You said we could get her back!" Zane shouted as tears threatened to fall. The only reason he had left the zone was because he thought he could get his friend back.

"If I had told you it wasn't possible, you would have went after. If you gone after her, all of you would be lost right now," Sage said as she tried to defend her actions.

"Well when is the next eclipse?" Jonathon demanded.

"Not for some time," Tezz answered softly. He knew he should have said something. Jenna was now paying the price for his silence.

"So she's trapped there?" Sharron asked as a tear slid down her cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy, had no internet for a while, and things have been crazy. Read and review. I would love to know what you are thinking. Good, bad, or maybe you have an idea about what should happen.**

* * *

"You lied to them?!" Vert demanded. He was furious at Sage, he was furious at Zoom and Zane, but mostly he was furious at himself for not being there. He felt like it was his fault that Jenna was gone. But at the moment he was taking his anger and rage out on Sage.

"I'm-m s-sorry," she stuttered. She knew that she would have to endure Vert wrath, but Vert could be right down scary when he wanted to be. She kept backing up to escape from Vert's hard gaze.

"Vert!" Agura yelled as she got in his line of sight. "Vert, you need to calm down."

"Why should I?" Vert demanded. "Out of all the times we rescued her, risked our lives for her, and did anything that Sage needed of us, this one time and she lies to us. They should've went after them!"

"What would that prove?" A.J. asked as he gently pushed Agura out of Vert's line of fire. He didn't want Vert doing something to Agura that he would regret.

"They could have saved her!" he yelled at his best friend as tears threatened to fall.

"Sage was right. Once the eclipse ended, everyone would have been stuck with Jenna," A.J. said.

Angrily, Vert stormed off. He needed some time alone, before he yelled something that he would regret. 'I can't lose her again. I lost her once, and lost Jason. I can't lose her again.'

When Jack had found out, he had ran to his vehicle to try and find a way to bring back his youngest. He didn't want to leave his baby girl with a bunch of monsters.

"There might be away to bring the girl back," Rawkus said as he appeared out of nowhere in the Hub.

His appearance startled everyone. None of them where prepared for him to just appear.

"You said that there might be a way to get Jenna back?" Erika asked from where she stood beside Zane, holding his hand. After the transmission had ended, Erika had cried her eyes out to Zane. She was upset and distraught about losing her best friend. But now, she was working up her anger again so that way she could go and find her best friend.

Too much had happened to fast for the whole group. Everyone had felt the loss of Jenna. The girl was young but she had gone through so much. Losing her father, then losing her oldest brother, getting him back, then losing her other brother, and now being taken by the evil version of her brother.

"Yes but it is through the shadow zone," Rawkus said. He didn't fully understand why Vert had thrown such a fit. As far as he could tell, Jenna knew the risks, and so she should have been more careful. Plus, everything was happening the way it was supposed to be happening.

"The shadow zone?" Marken asked confused.

"It is a world that run parallel to this," Rawkus explained.

"Oh and let's not forget that if you spend too much time there you become a shadow speeder," Zoom said as he stood up.

"So we go in, travel through, and get out of there ASAP," Zane said with a new found determination in his voice.

"It's not that easy, only three can travel through the shadow zone at a time," Rawkus said.

"Do you mean three people or three vehicles?" Erika asked. She had a plan formulating in her mind. She wanted to know everything so that way it would better help her find her best friend.

"Three vehicles," Rawkus answered.

"What are you thinking?" Zane asked as he looked at the girl beside him.

"I'm guessing that he," gesturing to Rawkus, "has to go through. So that means we can take two other vehicles," Erika said.

"We can't take two more vehicles," Stanford said. If Jenna was on the other side, she would have to drive back with her vehicle or leave Firebird there.

"Yes we can, because Jenna will have to ride along with someone. Her vehicle is here, so therefore she'll need a ride back," Erika clarified.

"So that just means, who going through?" Zane asked as he and Erika leaned against the Titan.

"I am," Vert said as he walked back up to the group.

"Vert," Agura said. She didn't want Vert to go. Things were tense enough, he didn't need to go through this pain.

"No I already lost one sibling, I'm not losing the other," Vert said.

"I'm going too," Marken said as he stepped forward.

"No," Vert and Agura said at the same time. Agura already hated the fact that her boyfriend was going through the shadow zone, she didn't want her brother going as well. Vert didn't want Marken going because he had seen the way he looked at his sister. He was going into overprotective mode. Also, he needed someone who knew what they were doing in rescue protocols and the shadow zone.

"I'll go," Zoom said as he stepped up. He felt responsible for Jenna being taken, so he was going to do everything to help Vert get Jenna back.

"No, your arm is broken. You can't drive properly," Vert said.

"I guess it's the two of us," A.J. said as he walked up to his best friend.

Nodding his head, Vert headed towards the Saber to follow Rawkus into the Shadow Zone.

"No," Jason said as he entered the Hub. He was beyond furious at the moment. "I'm going."

"What are you doing here?" Vert demanded as he stood in front of his little brother.

Jason said nothing as he took a swing at Vert. "You were supposed to protect her!" Jason screamed as Vert blocked the blow. "She chose you and you let her down! I warned her!" Jason shouted as he tried to attack Vert again, only to be held back by A.J.

"Dad told you to protect her as well!" Vert shouted at Jason. All of his anger, hurt, and despair was poured into his words.

"She chose you, and I warned her that you would let her down," Jason shouted as he fought against A.J.

"Enough Jason!" Jack ordered as entered the room.

"You can't defend him!" Jason said as tears streamed down his face. "He's the reason that she's gone."

"It's not his fault. Vert had no control over what happened to Jenna," Jack said with a shaky breath.

"Do you even care?" Jason shouted as he looked at his father.

"Of course I care. Do you know how much I want to go to that world and rip that monster apart?" Jack asked his son as his own anger started to come through into his own words.

A.J. slowly let Jason go. The now released teen simply slipped to the floor and started crying over the loss of his sister.

"Let's go A.J.," Vert ordered as he opened the Saber to get in. This was the final straw. He was going now to go get his sister.

"Vert, slow down!" A.J. shouted.

"Slow down? He has Jenna!" Vert shouted.

"I know that, but we need sleep before we go rushing around on a rescue mission," A.J. said. He wanted to get his little sister back too, but going rushing into things was not going to help Jenna at all.

Sighing, Vert walked to his room. He knew A.J. was right, he just didn't like the fact that he had to wait to go get his sister.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Jenna shouted as she was dragged down the hall towards 'her' bedroom. "Vert will come for me!"

"I don't think so," Negative Vert said as he followed behind Jenna.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded as she continued to fight.

"Once the eclipse ended, their way of getting here closed. Vert can't get to you until the next eclipse, but by then it won't matter," Negative Vert said as he yanked her towards him.

"You're lying! There's a way through and Vert will find it," Jenna said as she face her door.

"I wouldn't count on it," Negative Vert said as he opened the door. "You two," talking to Negative Sherman and Spinner, "You are to watch her. She is not to go anywhere until I come for her," Vert ordered as he pushed Jenna into the room.

As the door slid closed, Jenna ran it and tried to ram the door. "He'll come for me!" Jenna shouted one more time at Negative Vert. Slowly she walked away from the door and looked around the room. She found a lap top that was identical to the one she owned back home. She then looked through the dressers find clothes that were almost identical to the ones that she had. Taking another look around the room, she walked over to a corner and slid down it. "Vert where are you?" she cried quietly to herself. "Please don't leave me here."

* * *

"I can't wait any longer," Vert said as he looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It read 7:00 a.m. in bold, red blocked numbers. He hadn't slept that much. Vert had nothing but nightmare after nightmare of what Negative Vert was doing to his sister.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm ready to go," A.J. said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Let's go find Rawkus and go get Jenna," Vert said as he led the way out of the kitchen.

"I take it you are ready to go," Rawkus said as he watched two of the Battle Force 5 members walk up to him.

"Yes, let's go," Vert said as he walked towards the Saber and got in.

"Are you sure about this?" Sage asked as she watched A.J. climb into the Gearslammer.

"The way is dangerous, but they should be able to get through," Rawkus said as he walked away.

* * *

"I was told to bring this to her," Negative Jason said as he held up a tray with food on it.

"Why does she get the good breakfast?" Negative Spinner demanded as he looked at the food with a hungry eye.

"Because, Vert wants her to feel comfortable and relaxed here," Negative Jason snapped.

"Whatever," Negative Spinner said as he moved from the entrance.

Nodding his head, Negative Jason unlocked the door and walked into the room. He then turned and spoke to Negative Spinner, "I'll let you know when I want you to let me out." With that, the door slid shut.

He looked around the room. Jenna wasn't asleep in her bed. For a quick second he thought that she had escaped before he spotted her asleep over in the corner. Sighing, Negative Jason set down the tray on Jenna's desk before he walked over to pick up Jenna from the corner.

Gently stirring, Jenna opened up her eyes. At first, as she opened her eyes, Jenna thought that maybe everything had been one big dream. She would often fall asleep on the couch in front of the T.V. and wake up to Jason carrying her to her room. Quietly she snuggled into his chest, this resulted in her cheek rubbing against his shirt. Hissing in pain, everything came rushing back to her.

Startled, she pushed herself out of Negative Jason's arms and onto the floor. "What are you doing?" she demanded. Her tone was more terrified than angry.

"You were asleep on the floor, so I was putting you in your bed," Negative Jason said simply.

"Don't you dare touch me again," Jenna said as she moved back to her corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Negative Jason said as he slowly approached Jenna as if she was a scared, wild animal.

"You expect me to believe that," Jenna said as she tried to press herself into the corner. "Your brother kidnapped me."

"He's your brother too now," Negative Jason said.

"No," Jenna said shaking her head, "my brother is on his way to come get me. That thing will never be my brother."

"Good, you're awake," Negative Vert said as the door slid open. "Bring her," he ordered as he walked away from the room.

* * *

"I thought that every Battle Force 5 member knew the risks?" Rawkus asked as he led the way through the Shadow Zone.

"It's complicated," Vert said as he barely paid attention to what was going on around him.

"An eclipse happened and we were all separated from each other. Jenna led a group through a second storm shock and once there, they were attacked, and separated" A.J. said as he looked around the strange zone.

"Should have been more careful," Rawkus said. He meant to only say it to himself but Vert heard what he said.

"It wasn't her fault!" Vert defended as he brought the Saber to a halt in front of Rawkus and got out to face him.

"She knew the risks, did she not?" Rawkus asked as he moved to go around Vert.

"Calm down," A.J. said as he climbed out of the Gearslammer and held Vert from attacking.

"We must hurry," Rawkus said once he was around Vert.

"Calm down," A.J. ordered as he let go of Vert. "We only have to put up with him for a little bit longer. Just keep telling yourself that you're putting up with him to save Jenna."

* * *

"Sage," Negative Vert called out as he led Jason and Jenna into the Sentient's lab.

"Yes Vert," Negative Sage asked as turned from the project she was working on to face the three siblings.

"Can you change her memories?" Negative Vert asked Negative Sage.

"No!" Jenna screamed as she fought against the evil version of her brother. She fought with all her might as tears started run down her face. Her struggle was short lived as Negative Jason had to strong of a hold on her.

"It won't hurt," Sage said with a smile. Her smile made Jenna even more afraid. It was the kind smile that she had gotten used to from the Blue Sentient that, in the beginning, didn't like her.

"Please, no," Jenna tried to beg as she weakly struggled.

"It's the only way that I will get my sister back," Negative Vert said as he ran his hand along the side of Jenna's face.

"I'm not your sister," Jenna said as she tried desperately not to cry.

"Not yet, but you will be," Negative Vert told her.

"Put her inside of that chamber," Negative Sage ordered. The chamber was a circular, glass chamber hooked up to a machine.

"No," Jenna said as she was dragged to the machine.

"Are you sure about this?" Negative Jason asked his older brother. "This could damage her and she'll be nothing like our Jenna."

"But, if this works, we will get our little sister back," Negative Vert said as his eyes gleamed with joy. He was finally going to get his little sister back.

"She could learn to one of us. Learn to be our Jenna. We just need to give her some time," Negative Jason said as he kept glancing at Jenna as she desperately pounded against the glass.

"If this doesn't work, will you be able to change her back?" Negative Vert asked.

"No, whatever we do will become permanent," Negative Sage said as she adjusted the settings on her machine.

"Erase all of her memories," Negative Vert ordered.

"Vert?" Negative Sage asked confused.

"Jason is right, giving her the memories that our Jenna had could damage her and we could lose her. This way, I give her new ones and shape how she sees me," Negative Vert said as he watched Jenna continue to pound away at the glass.

"As you wish," Negative Sage said as she flipped a switch to turn on the machine.

In a matter of seconds, the whole thing was over. The machine shut off and Jenna collapsed inside of the glass chamber.

"I'm going to take her to her room," Negative Vert said as he opened the door and picked up his little sister.

Everyone got out of his way as he carried Jenna back to her room and set her on her bed. There he remained. He was going to stay right beside his sister until she awoke. He wanted to make sure that he was able to explain things his way first.

Negative Vert was lost in thought as he heard a noise come from Jenna.

"What happened?" Jenna asked as she tried to sit up. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Woah, take it easy. You got hit in the head pretty hard," Negative Vert said quickly. "What do you remember?"

"I- nothing," Jenna said a panic flooded her voice and eyes.

"It's okay," Negative Vert assured her. "Do you remember who I am?"

"You're-" the words died in her throat as she tried to remember the name of the person sitting in front of her.

"It's okay, our friend said that this might happen," Negative Vert assured her with a soft smile. He was trying his very best to act like her Vert for now. He wanted to make sure that she trusted him no matter what. "I'm your older brother."

"My brother?" Jenna said to herself. 'How could I forget that I have an older brother?'

"It's okay," Negative Vert said as the brushed his thumb over the bruise that he had given her.

"Ow," Jenna hissed out in pain as she recoiled from the pain.

"Jenna! I'm so sorry," Negative Vert exclaimed in a panicked voice. "They will pay for hurting you."

"It's okay," Jenna said as she grabbed Vert's hand. "Who… who hurt me?"

"They call themselves the Negative Battle Force Five," Negative Vert answered her.


End file.
